Let Me Be With You
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Yuuri realiza un viaje a Rusia en busca del objetivo de su mision. Tendra seis meses para conquistar al alfa Viktor Nikiforov y hacer que este se comprometa a estar con el. ¿Lograra hacerlo? ¿Podra resistirse al encanto del ruso? Omegaverse. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki Yuuri viajaba con decisión por las calles de Rusia, su cuerpo cubierto con un grueso abrigo de piel, acompañado por su caravana. El país le parecía demasiado frio y blanco para su gusto pero no debía quejarse.

Su hermana mayor Mari le acompañaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, a su lado estaban sus amigos de la infancia Yuko y Takeshi, la chica se apretujaba contra el cuerpo de su pareja para poder absorber un poco su calor. –Repítenos una vez más porque estamos en este país- pregunto el hombre mientras cubría con sus brazos a su esposa.

-Estamos aquí por orden directa de la Organización de Alfas- respondió un chico de cabello negro llamado Phichit, aun con su mejilla recargada en el hombro de Yuuri. Sus ojos cerrados y su lenta respiración le hacían parecer dormido.

-No nos lo pidieron a nosotros, se lo pidieron a Yuuri- respondió Takeshi molesto – Tengo tres hijas a las que cuidar- agrego.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras, en todo caso se lo pedí a Yuu-chan- respondió esta vez Yuuri mirando con enfado al otro hombre.

-No me hables así- murmuro con voz autoritaria, el tono que todo alfa poseía para doblegar a los Beta y a los Omega. –Como si fuera a dejar que mi esposa viajara sola contigo- le murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Te sugiero que no vuelvas a usar ese tono con Yuuri, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza- murmuro Phichit abriendo sus ojos y mirando con desprecio al hombre frente a él – No te creas superior por qué no lo eres, solo eres un Alfa de cuarta-

Takeshi adquirió un tono rojo por el enfado y su cara se crispo en clara señal de ataque, no podía permitir que nadie le hablara de aquella manera, mucho menos un chico menor que él, le importaba un carajo que fuera orden directa de la OA (Organización de Alfas), no entendía por qué el y su mujer tenían que viajar desde Japón hasta ese lugar solo para ayudar a la familia Katsuki.

-Cálmense los dos, no puedo creer que ambos se comporten como salvajes, estamos aquí para ayudar a mi hermano, solo eso y Takeshi si no querías venir podías quedarte en casa y de cualquier forma Yu-chan decidió que vendría- dijo Mari dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y soltando el humo por la ventanilla del carro.

-Eso es cierto, Yuuri me lo pidió como favor además de que tú también dijiste que querías ayudarlo- le dijo la castaña regañándole.

Takeshi soltó un bufido, era cierto que había aceptado ayudar pero esto ya le parecía demasiado. –Lamento las molestias a todos- les dijo el chico de lentes mientras frotaba sus manos para generar un poco de calor.

-No tienes la culpa, una orden de la organización es inapelable, además de que no creo que tu situación se complique mas, solo puede mejorar – le dijo Phichit sonriéndole a su amigo.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en las calles. Había recibido una carta de la OA hace una semana pero le ignoro como solía hacerlo cuando llegaban, no quería saber nada ya que siempre que llegaban era para darle terribles noticias.

La primera que recibió fue cuando tenía diecisiete años, en el le felicitaban por llegar a la adultez y le informaban que la el departamento de Omegas les había informado que él, Katsuki Yuuri era un omega.

Esa carta le cayó como agua helada, desde que tuvo memoria rogaba por no ser un Omega pero cuando cumplió dieciséis y su primer celo llego se dio cuenta que su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, sin embargo sus padres y su hermana le ayudaron a manejar la situación dándole los supresores necesarios y le informaron que de ahora en adelante tenía que cuidarse aun mas de las demás personas. Poco le importo ya que nunca había sido sociable, a el solo le importaba su pasión por el patinaje.

La segunda carta llego cuando tenia diecinueve, en ella le explicaban los riesgos y peligros que existían para su persona y para los demás si seguía compitiendo en el patinaje artístico. Un Omega no marcado en periodo de celo podría ser perjudicial para los demás competidores, Sobre todo porque la mayoría de competidores eran alfas. Asi que se le solicitaba que no volviera a mandar solicitud para competir.

Esta vez si se había enfadado e indignado decidió que no dejaría que nadie le indicara que podía o no podía hacer, su decepción creció cuando su entrenador y el metieron sus documentos en diferentes torneos y en todas las ocasiones fue rechazado, le indicaron que no podría competir de manera profesional hasta que estuviera debidamente marcado y que una vez que eso sucediera su Alfa tendría que ir y dar su permiso para la inscripción.

Su entrenador le abandono unos meses más tarde al darse cuenta que su pupilo no daría su brazo a torcer en el hecho de tener una Alfa. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien tuviera tanto poder sobre él. Tener un Alfa para Yuuri era volverse un prisionero.

Así que ahora a sus 23 años seguís siendo un Omega no marcado que recibía cada seis meses una carta de la OA para saber si ya había avanzado en ese ámbito. Después de la tercera carta dejo de leerlas hasta que hace un mes irrumpió en su casa un miembro de la organización. Leo Zeed

Recordaba como se había presentado y después de haber dicho un sin numero de cosas relacionadas a la conservación y control de la armonía entre los Alfas, Betas y Omegas le dijeron que debía ser marcado en los siguientes dos meses o de lo contrario sería llevado a la Organización para recluirlo y que este no fuera un peligro para lo sociedad.

Jamás había visto a su familia mas alterada, su padre amenazo al hombre, le dijo que jamás permitiría que se llevaran a su hijo y su madre se había lanzado a los golpes, supuso que era porque su condición de Omega le hacía dar su vida por sus hijos.

" Siempre existe otra solución"- les dijo el hombre – "Estoy aquí para informarte que la Organización necesita a un Omega sin marca para solucionar un asunto en Rusia. La organización está desesperada por que el departamento de los Omegas están teniendo problemas por culpa de un Alfa"- les dijo.

Yuuri no quería escuchar nada que la organización tuviera que decir y menos ahora que por culpa de ellos su sueño de competir se había evaporado – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Yuuri?- pregunto su padre enfadado.

-" Al parecer han sucedido varias peleas que han dejado a varios Omegas en el hospital, todos han peleado entre ellos y han salido a las calles de Rusia en época de celo sin tomar sus supresores, todo para llamar la atención de un Alfa y que este los marque. Al hacer esto otros alfas han intentado marcar a los omegas en cuestión, ocasionando que haya peleas y disturbios. Como saben, nuestra Organización fue creada para proteger a todos los ciudadanos y este tipo de conductas no son aceptadas. "- les dijo, la cabeza de Yuuri cada vez estaba más confundida, no podía imaginarse como un Omega haría algo tan estúpido para llamar la atención, se ponían en terrible peligro a que cualquier Alfa los atrapara y los marcara contra su voluntad.

"Los miembros de la organización decidieron que esta situación se calmara si el Alfa marca a un Omega y así comienzan a formar una familia. Eso siempre tranquiliza a los Alfas, incluso a los mas jóvenes- Yuuri abrió los ojos con un poco de horror.

Vio como el hombre poso sus ojos sobre el –Por eso estoy aquí, Usted es un Omega ya de edad madura para no estar marcado, la mayoría de los omegas consiguen su pareja entre los 16 y los 19 años. La organización le da la opción de ir a Rusia y conseguir el interés del Alfa para así calmarlo- le dijo.

-No- fue la rápida respuesta del japonés, no se pensó ni por un segundo esa descabellada idea. Al final sería lo mismo, le obligarían a tener que soportar a un Alfa y eso no era algo que soportaría.

-Si acepta, se le darán seis meses en lugar de dos- el hombre intento hacer entrara en razón a Yuuri pero este volvió a negarse rotundamente – Además de que se le extenderá una autorización para que usted pueda participar en las competencias de invierno-

Eso si hizo que el pelinegro volteara a ver al hombre sentado en el sillón de su casa -¿Puede hacer eso?- pregunto Yuuri algo esperanzado.

-Les diríamos que usted ya es un Omega marcado y que no existe razón para que le sigan manteniendo fuera de las competencias, con una autorización de nosotros no tendrán reparo en aceptarlo, solo si acepta y viaja a Rusia- le repitió diciendo lo ultimo con énfasis.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente?- pregunto el patinador esta vez interesado.

-Tendría que viajar a Rusia con tres personas que usted elija- el hombre abrió su portafolio sacando un folder negro y se lo extendió a Yuuri– Esta es la información personal del Alfa en cuestión. Su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, es un alfa de 27 años muy codiciado, por razones que desconocemos se niega a elegir a un Omega, él prefiere salir y conocer a varias personas pero no marca aun a nadie por lo cual los Omegas con los que sale o salió están un poco desesperados por atraparlo. Es originario de Rusia y también es campeón de patinaje…- el hombre continuo hablando, diciéndole toda la información que poseían y que le seria de utilidad pero en cuanto escucho el nombre del objetivo su cerebro se desconecto.

Conocía a Viktor Nikiforov, desde que era un niño le había visto por el televisor, le admiraba profundamente y fue su inspiración para seguir patinando. No podía creer que él fuera el Alfa problemático del que le estaban hablando.

-¿Señor Katsuki? ¿Tiene alguna duda?- le pregunto haciendo que volviera al momento que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasara si no logro hacer que él se interese?- pregunto con un poco de temor, la organización siempre fue muy temida para todos ya que es una autoridad que debía ser respetada.

-En el caso en que no lo logres serás llevado de regreso a Japón y ahí serás trasladado a las oficinas de la Organización para recluirte- le respondió el hombre mirándolo con seriedad.

Yuuri se quedo quieto unos minutos, pensando cual era la mejor opción, al final sabia que en dos meses no podría ser marcado por ningún Alfa y de igual manera se lo llevarían pero si aceptaba ir a Rusia no solo podría volver a competir en los juegos de invierno, además de eso tendría cuatro meses más de libertad. No tenía salida.

-Acepto- le dijo al hombre el cual sonriente se levanto para estrechar su mano.

-Buena elección, le dejare la carpeta con sus boletos de avión y todas las indicaciones que debe tener, le recomiendo que esto jamás lo vea el señor Nikiforov, no le gusta que le impongan nada. Según escuche es un buen hombre solo un poco creído, le deseo la mejor de las suertes para que logre conquistarlo- murmuro Leo para voltearse y despedirse de la familia.

Después de eso solo le hizo falta hacer una par de llamadas y programar todo. Eligio a su amiga de la infancia Yuko porque esta siempre le daba buenos consejos así que podría ayudarle si la situación se volvía muy complicada, Phichit, un amigo que conoció durante su época de patinador, un alfa de Tailandia que siempre le había protegido y con el que se sentía extrañamente seguro. Su hermana fue mandada por sus padres para ayudarle y protegerle de cualquier peligro y Takeshi llego el día que debían volar a Rusia, diciendo que no había forma de que dejara a su pareja ir sola.

Otro suspiro salió de los labios de Yuuri, esperaba que su misión no fuera tan difícil. – Ya llegamos- le dijo su hermana haciendo que prestara atención. Los cinco bajaron del coche frente al hotel en el que se hospedarían por esos seis meses. – Voy a registrarnos- dijo Mari dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Era la primera vez que visitaba ese país y por alguna razón le hacía sentir terrible, no era por el lugar era más bien por la razón por la que estaba ahí. No le gustaba la idea de tener que acercarse a alguien solamente porque la organización se lo ordenaba, pero por otro lado le entusiasmaba la idea de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Viktor.

-Bien Yuuri, todo está arreglado, el recepcionista dijo que nuestra estancia ya esta pagada y que podemos subir a ver los cuartos.- le dijo Phichit jalándole para que entrara a al hotel. Sus habitaciones eran sencillas. La organización había pagado por dos habitaciones. Una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, por lo que Takeshi tuvo que compartir habitación con Yuuri y Phichit.

-No puedo creer que no pueda quedarme con mi esposa- dijo molesto aventándose a una de las camas.

-No estabas invitado, si no te parece puedes ir a pagar por otra habitación además de que te pido que te quites de mi cama- murmuro Phichit molesto.

Yuuri le sonrió a su amigo y le tomo del hombro para intentar calmarlo – Solo tendremos que acomodarnos. Takeshi si quieres puedes tener mi cama-le dijo y enseguida el Alfa sonrió y cambio de cama, volviendo a aventarse haciendo que su cuerpo revotara levemente sobre el colchón.

-No deberías hacer eso Yuuri, el no tenia por que venir- le dijo el tailandes mirando a su amigo con el seño fruncido. No le agradaba que el otro hombre abusara de su Yuuri, desde que se conocieron le llego un ola de querer protegerlo, por eso cuando necesitaba algo siempre estaba ahí. Incluso en algún momento desesperado por ver sufrir a Yuuri por su celo le ofreció su compañía, incluso sugirió que si el japonés quería podía marcarlo para que toda su situación se normalizara pero Yuuri jamás acepto.

-No tiene importancia, puedo dormir en el suelo- le respondió sonriendo.

-No, no lo harás, dormirás en la cama conmigo y punto- le dijo Phichit cuando vio que este estaba a punto de protestar, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

Yuuri camino para abrirla y dio un ligero salto hacia atrás al ver a Leo, el miembro de la OA. –Me alegro que ya llegara, vengo para llevarlo a conocer al señor Nikiforov, sígame por favor- le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Con nerviosismo Yuuri volteo a ver a su amigo Phichit y este asintió, no dejaría que su mejor amigo se fuera a enfrentar a esa situación solo, al menos estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Se despidieron de Takeshi pidiéndole que le avisara a las chicas y siguieron al señor hasta la salida del hotel donde un auto negro ya les esperaba.

-Bien, como ya le dije, Viktor Nikiforov no ha aceptado tener una pareja seria y por ello han pasado todos estos desastres, le aconsejo que no se porte tan insistente con él, porque no funcionara- le dijo Leo como un consejo.

El carro se detuvo en una pista de hielo y Yuuri enseguida se lleno de nostalgia. –El se encuentra dentro, tome- le dijo dándole una bolsa, Yuuri la tomo y al abrirla vio sus patines y su ropa deportiva con la que solía practicar – Antes de abordar mi avión tus padres me lo dieron, me dijeron que esto te ayudaría.- Le dijo mientras le jalaba para entrara al lugar.

Sin detenerse saludaron a lo lejos al de la recepción que parecía intentar decirle algo en ruso pero enseguida Leo se acerco para hablar con él – Sigue a los vestidores y sal a la pista- le grito.

Phichit no dejo de seguirlo, ayudándole a alistarse – No te pongas nervioso, es imposible no quererte- le dijo sonriéndole, su amigo siempre se portaba de aquella dulce manera con él. Sonrió agradecido terminando de amarrar las agujetas de los patines.

-Empecemos- murmuro en voz muy baja decidido.

La pista era enorme y el lugar estaba completamente imponente, en Japón la pista solía ser bastante mas pequeña, era bellísimo, se quedaron observando el lugar hasta que los ojos de Yuuri captaron a un grupo de personas en el otro extremo de la pista.

-Ahí debe estar Viktor, vamos Yuuri- le dijo su amigo ya dentro de la pista de hielo, incitándole a que le siguiera. El japonés más nervioso de lo usual le siguió y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar, sonriéndose con afecto. – Hazlo Yuuri- le dijo Phichit dando un salto triple incitando al otro a que le siguiera.

Yuuri por unos minutos olvido por completo la razón por la que estaba ahí, comenzó a danzar sobre el hielo, haciendo piruetas y pasos con increíble agilidad, había pasado un tiempo desde que se había sentido así de feliz, en completa libertad. El patinaje era su pasión, amaba profundamente estar en el hielo. Escuchaba que su amigo le hablaba pero no comprendía que le está diciendo, el siguió girando sobre sí mismo, haciendo combinación de saltos, dobles y triples.

Escucho como una voz hablaba en un idioma que desconocía, parecía en verdad molesto pero eso no le hizo detenerse, siguió encantado sobre el hielo, perdido en su cabeza. Al menos hasta que sintió como alguien le tomaba la cadera. Sintió el calor y firmeza de un pecho en su espalda y aun un poco perdido por la emoción dejo que la otra persona le levantara lo suficiente para poder estirar sus piernas en una encantadora pose.

-¡VIKTOR!- escucho de nuevo al hombre gritar y esta vez si comprendió lo que decía por lo que en un giro rápido se desenvolvió de los brazos que le mantenían apresado.

Ahí, en la pista que tanto amaba vio algo aun más hermoso que el hielo. Viktor Nikiforov le sonreía. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y con un movimiento de cabeza vio su plateado cabello moverse de su lugar, lucia tan suave que moría de ganas de poder tocarlo. - **Я люблю, как патины (1)** – le dijo el peli plateado.

No entendió ni una palabra pero por algún motivo sus mejillas se calentaron, aparto la mirada con un poco de incomodidad y eso fue indicio para que Phichit se acercara.

El ruso miro como el otro chico se ponía a la defensiva y enseguida noto en su aroma un toque de enfado y peligro. Un Alfa enfadado.

La extraña pareja que había interrumpido el entrenamiento de la selección rusa le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que entraron pero pretendió no haberlo notado. Viktor conocía a Yakov, sabia que se molestaría con los encargados por dejar pasar a las personas el día que reservo todo el lugar. Sin embargo cuando esos jóvenes comenzaron a patinar no pudo apartar la mirada, cada movimiento, cada pirueta del pelinegro le fascino y por ello no pudo resistirse, se acerco y sin pensarlo llevo sus manos al cuerpo del otro, comenzando a patinar juntos.

No solía pasarle aquello pero en verdad fue algo que no pudo evitar, en cuanto se acerco noto el dulce aroma que el pelinegro desprendía, enseguida supo que se trataba de un Omega, ellos suelen desprender fragancias dulces y frescas al contrario de los Alfas que sus aromas llegan a ser picantes e intensos. **\- Прошу прощения (2)** \- murmuro el ruso inclinando levemente la cabeza, Pensó que había molestado al Alfa por haber tocado a su pareja.

 **-¡VIKTOR! ¡ВОЗВРАТ! (3)-** le grito un hombre desde afuera de la pista, acercándose a donde estaban - **¿Кто выпустил их в? Это частная практика (4** )- grito el hombre señalándoles

Phichit al ver que su amigo no respondía nada decidió hacerlo el – Lo lamento, no entendemos lo que dicen- les dejo de forma lenta y pausada, pensando que tampoco ellos les entenderían.

-Amazing, ¿Son japonés?- dijo Viktor cambiando de idioma para que esta vez pudieran entenderse.

-El es Tailandés pero yo si soy Japonés- respondió Yuuri con un tono de voz mas bajo que lo normal, cosa que le extraño profundamente a Phichit, Yuuri a pesar de ser una persona tranquila y amable solía defenderse ferozmente pero justo ahora le parecía un pequeño Omega apunto de encogerse.

Viktor parecía emocionado y no dejaba de ver fijamente al japonés haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

-No me interesa de donde sean, esta es una práctica privada, así que fuera de aquí- grito Yakov bastante molesto haciendo que los dos orientales dieran un pequeño brinco. El hombre había usado su voz de Alfa y eso significaba que Yuuri se vería obligado a dar media vuelta para irse. Tanto Viktor como Phichit notaron como el Omega temblaba ligeramente y apretaba los puños, luchando con la orden que le daban

-No te vayas- soltó Viktor con su voz de Alfa, queriendo aligerar la orden de Yakov y ayudar al japonés, este le miro sorprendió y dejo de temblar, esa también era una orden pero por el tono que uso el ruso parecía más una petición.

Phichit tomo el brazo de Yuuri y lo jalo hasta abrazarlo – ¡Dejen de usar la voz de Alfa con el!- grito el tailandés molesto. Sabia como odiaba el japonés el poder que los Alfas tenían en su cuerpo y por eso el jamás usaba ese tono frente a Yuuri. Le molestaba que quisieran obligarlo usando esa arma.

-Lo lamento, solo quería ayudar- le dijo Viktor esta vez luciendo levemente avergonzado, había olvidado por un momento que el chico frente a el ya tenía un Alfa pero si le sorprendió que Yuuri no estuviera marcado, se veía que la pareja se llevaba bastante bien. –Sé que es de mala educación hacerlo si el Omega ya tiene una pareja- agrego el peli plateado.

-Yuuri no es mi pareja, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo- agrego el tailandés con rapidez. Había olvidado por un segundo que estaban haciendo ahí, no era bueno que el Alfa al que perseguía su amigo pensara que Yuuri ya estaba con alguien mas.

Viktor se quedo unos segundos pensando para después llevar a su rostro una amable y brillante sonrisa, en verdad parecía encantado por lo que Phichit acababa de decir – Que alivio, entonces déjame invitarte a cenar esta noche, Yuuri-

 **CONTINUARA…**

Hola a todos primero que nada quiero decirles que es la primera vez que escribo de este universo así que espero que me puedan ir guiando, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero que le haya interesado aunque sea un poco.

Ya saben que YOI y el Omegaverse no me pertenecen solo los uso para crear esta historia. Cualquier duda ya saben que pueden preguntarme e igual espero que me enseñen este universo

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.

Les dejo las frases traducidas que use en ruso y no sé si está bien escrito por qué no se ruso. Asi que me disculpo si están mal

 **(1) Me encanta como patinas**

 **(2) Me disculpo**

 **(3) ¡VIKTOR! ¡REGRESA!**

 **(4) ¿Quién los dejo entrar? Es una práctica privada**

Ustedes que dicen. ¿Podra Yuuri con su misión? ¿Viktor caera? ¿Viktor si es un mujeriego sin sentimeintos? ¿Qué papel juega la organización? Diganme sus conjeturas. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, lamento mi tardanza pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y nada mas no me gustaba como quedaba así que lo re hice una y otra vez, espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya saben que los personajes de YOI no son míos, solo los uso por que los amo.

Gracias a las personas que apoyan esta historia, los amo profundamente. Sin más por el momento espero les guste el cap.

8989898989898989898989898989089808080

-Recuerda, tienes que ser encantador- le dijo Phichit mientras le enredaba una bufanda de color bronce en el cuello al Omega.

-No dejes que se propase Yuuri-kun- Le aconsejo su amiga castaña acomodándole suavemente el cabello. Si querían que todo saliera según lo planeado debían hacer que el pequeño Yuuri luciera despampanante para su cita de esa noche.

El esposo de Yuko estaba recargado en la pared sin apartar su mirada del joven Omega. Todos le indicaban de que manera comportarse, que hacer para llamar la atención del Alfa, que no hacer para no parecer desesperado pero todos olvidaban que el joven en medio de todo ese alborota era demasiado nervioso como para estarles prestando atención. El japonés lucia que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-Intenta estar tranquilo Yuuri y recuerda ser tu mismo- dijo Takeshi mirándole fijamente haciendo que el otro fijara su aturdida mirada en el. – Eres demasiado transparente, se notara si mientes así que evita hacerlo, no dejes salir tu aroma de manera descontrolada porque eso quiere decir que el Omega en cuestión está desesperado por atención- le aconsejo y para Yuuri le parecieron consejos reales, cosas que si podría hacer así que asintió.

Nerviosamente se puso de pie ya completamente listo para salir del hotel, sus amigos le habían preparado todo, le dijeron que llevara los pantalones de mezclilla mas gastados que tuviera ya que según Phichit esos hacían resaltar su cadera y se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, le pusieron una camisa negra que también le marcaba sus delgados hombros, su cabello fue cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y llevaba puestos sus lentes, todos le dijeron que era mejor que los dejara pero se negó rotundamente, no quería tener que pasar vergüenza al no poder ver nada frente a él.

Se despidió de todos con una temerosa sonrisa y se encamino al restaurante donde había quedado de ver a Viktor. Su hermana había investigado la ubicación del lugar para que no le costara trabajo llegar, por lo cual no tardo mucho en estar en el establecimiento.

Al llegar se percato de que había arribado al lugar 20 minutos antes por lo cual espero que la hostess le anotara en la lista. –Buenas noches, ¿tiene reservación?- pregunto la hermosa chica de cabello blanco.

-No, podría anotarme por favor…Yuuri- le estaba diciendo cuando repentinamente una voz grito su nombre.

-¡Yuuri!- grito Viktor abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a su lado – Gracias señorita, viene conmigo- le dijo a la albina y con una amable sonrisa se hizo a un lado para que el japonés pasara antes que él.

En su camino a la mesa el Alfa le saludaba alegremente y cuando llegaron el peli plata se movió rápidamente para apartar la silla de Yuuri haciendo que este le mirara sorprendió – Por favor, toma asiento- le dijo sonriente.

-Gracias- murmuro Yuuri acomodándose y sintiendo como el otro empujaba la silla para acomodarla, después se dirigió a tomar su asiento frente a él. –Llegaste temprano…- dijo el japonés.

-Suelo llegar 30 minutos antes, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas importantes para mí, es de mala educación hacerles eso- le respondió dando un sorbo más a su copa de vino tinto. –Tu también llegaste antes- le dijo sonriéndole mientras se relamía los labios.

-Me desespera hacer esperar por eso prefiero llegar antes- respondió el pelinegro.

\- Que considerado, ¿gustas una copa?- le pregunto educadamente alargando su mano para tomar la botella de vino.

-La verdad, no suelo tomar alcohol- dijo Yuuri, eso era completamente cierto, detestaba el efecto que el alcohol tenía en su cuerpo, le hacía realizar todo tipo de locuras, las pocas veces que bebió termino quitándose la ropa y subiéndose a las mesas, así que evitaba a toda costa ingerir alcohol.

Viktor soltó una leve risa que para el Omega sonó como lo mas encantador del mundo - ¿Te pones salvaje cuando lo haces o algo así?- le pegunto sin apartar su mirada azul del cuerpo de Yuuri.

-Un poco, suelo intentar bailar sobre las mesas y definitivamente tu no quieres ver eso- le respondió también entre risas, por algún motivo el ruso le hacía sentir muy tranquilo, como si se tuvieran una especie de confianza.

-Definitivamente quiero verlo, **КРАСИВЫЙ (BELLO) -** le respondió el peli plata dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada que le hizo sentir cada centímetro de su piel erizarse – Bien, ¿tienes hambre?- murmuro cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Yuuri no sabía que ordenar ya que no había comido mucha comida rusa así que Viktor cortésmente le ayudo con la carta – Si quieres probar algo tradicional te aconsejo la sopa Shchi es muy típica, está hecha con patata, col y carne. Una delicia.- le murmuro sonriéndole.

-Gracias, creo que si la probare- respondió el pelinegro sonriéndole.

-No sueles comer comida rusa, ¿no te gusta? Si quieres podemos cambiar de restaurante, puedo llevarte a comer comida francesa o italiana, también conozco un restaurante japonés muy bueno- el ruso estaba hablando demasiado rápido ya poniéndose de pie por SI Yuuri quería cambiar de restaurante.

-¡No, no, no! Está bien, aquí es perfecto- le dijo tomando la mano de Viktor para evitar que se levantara, el lugar en verdad era muy hermoso y se sentía bien estar ahí, no quería que el Alfa sintiera que debía complacerlo en todo, eso no le agradaba – Escogiste este lugar porque te gusta, quiero quedarme – le dijo amablemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos azules de Viktor brillaron bellamente y en un elegante gesto llevo la mano de Yuuri a sus labios, besando ligeramente sus nudillos y sonriendo de forma traviesa al notar que ese gesto hizo que el Omega se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Gracias, en verdad eres una persona muy amable- le dijo el ruso guiñándole el ojo.

El japonés ya no pudo decir nada ya que el mesero llego a la mesa y Viktor pidió los platillos con su fluido ruso, eso le dio unos segundos al otro para poder tomar aire y calmar a su corazón que latía desesperadamente. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento desaprecio el mesero ni cuando Viktor paso a mirarle fijamente, parecía que estaba esperando que el dijera algo.

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto un poco avergonzado.

-Te pregunte si te gusta Rusia. Dijiste que llegaste hace poco- le repitió volviendo a dar otro trago a su copa sin borrar esa amable sonrisa de su rostro.

-No he visto mucho pero… lo que he visto me ha gustado bastante- murmuro Yuuri haciendo una ligera pausa para dirigirle una cautivadora mirada a Viktor, solo unos segundos y bajando sus ojos color chocolate a sus manos en un gesto bastante coqueto.

Una sonrisa aun más pronunciada apareció en el rostro del peli plata, agradeciendo el claro cumplido que le acababan de hacer, la verdad era que desde el momento en que vio a ese pequeño Omega en la pista le pareció bastante hermoso, no solo físicamente sino la manera en la que su cuerpo se movía sobre el hielo, te incitaba a seguirle, a tocarle y por ello no pudo contenerse, sus dedos le ardían por poder tocar a ese chico. Aun ahora seguía sintiendo pequeños piquetitos en sus dedos, el Alfa en su interior le estaba apresurando a que devorara al japonés.

Los platillos llegaron y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, haciendo preguntas ocasionales acerca de si sus platillos estaban ricos o de su vida diaria – Que puedo decirte de mi… soy patinador profesional de la selección Rusa- le dijo Viktor.

-Eso lo sé, eres el mejor de Rusia- le dijo Yuuri sonriendo – Soy tal vez… fan tuyo, solo u poco- murmuro haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que solo era un poco fanático del.

-Jajaja, pues gracias, apuesto a que puedo cambiar a que seas un gran fan mío- le dijo en forma de broma.

-Como si eso fuera posible, literalmente conozco todas tus rutinas. Eres un patinador extraordinario- respondió el japonés acariciándose el cuello en un gesto que a Viktor se le hizo apetecible, fue ahí cuando noto que la piel de su cuello estaba intacta, sin ninguna marca de ningún Alfa.

El ruso se moría de ganas de preguntarle la razón por la cual un Omega como el aun no tenía un Alfa que le protegiera, Yuuri era una persona divertida, atractiva que solía sacarte fácilmente una sonrisa sin mencionar que le encantaba que no era tan fácil poder leerlo, era una persona muy cambiante.

-Tu también patinas extraordinario- dijo el ruso dejando su copa vacía a un lado – La manera en la que patinas de verdad es hermosa-

Yuuri sonrió levemente ante el cumplido, recordó con nostalgia como se sentía al estar en la pista de patinaje, sentía que tenia las alas que siempre quiso tener, no se sentía solo o atrapado, para él el hielo significaba libertad y por eso amaba cada segundo que tenía en el.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que tu también eres patinador profesional- le dijo Viktor mientras se limpiaba los labios con su servilleta de tela, finalizando su comida -¿Por qué lo dejaste?- le pregunto en verdad interesado.

Yuuri se quedo pensando unos segundos su respuesta, quería decirle que la Organización le había prohibido seguir patinando si no era un Omega marcado pero no sabía muy bien como el peli plata podría tomar aquello, ahí estaba en el momento en el que debía decir su primera mentira en toda la noche. ¿Qué podría inventarle?

De pronto como un pequeño rayo de luz vino a su mente el rostro de Takeshi diciéndole que no mintiera por que siempre se daban cuenta cuando lo hacía, sería mejor para el plan decir una mentira pero también pensó que eso no se lo merecía Viktor, no cuando había sido tan encantador.

-Me obligaron a hacerlo- respondió el japonés con una triste sonrisa y mirando su plato ya vacio. Enseguida el Alfa noto como el chico frente a él parecía completamente triste, había tocado un punto delicado para el Omega y de pronto se quiso patear a sí mismo por su error.

-Lo siento, no quería meterme- le dijo apresuradamente el peli plata.

-No, está bien… es solo que me encanta patinar y odio rotundamente que por un detalle se arruine la parte de mi vida que más amo- le dijo volviendo a mirarle con esos ojos cargados de nostalgia – pero al parecer me dejaran competir esta temporada, será mi última temporada-

Viktor le sonrió con un poco de tristeza y extendió su mano para atrapar la de Yuuri, queriendo transmitirle seguridad – Me gustaría que no fuera la última, en verdad eres talentoso. Me encanta ver cómo te desplazas en la pista, areces una persona completamente distinta- le dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Lo soy, siempre he sido un tanto inseguro pero cuando estoy en el hielo me siento tan liberado como si ese fuera mi lugar- Yuuri había cerrado sus ojos recordando esa sensación, no se había dado cuenta que su mano y la del Alfa aun estaban unidas.

-Se a lo que te refieres, cuando yo estoy en hielo siento que tengo alas y que puedo ser lo que yo quiero ser- la conversación siguió unos minutos en los que ambos explicaban cuanto amaban estar en el hielo, además de que el japonés le preguntaba un sin número de cosas acerca de sus anteriores rutinas y le elogiaba por esa maestría que tenia al crear historias que encantaban a la gente.

El mesero les volvió a interrumpir para ofrecerles algún postre. Yuuri internamente se relamió los labios al ver el carrito con los diferentes postres pero intento componer su expresión para que el otro no notara que quería comer uno. Sin embargo el alfa lo noto enseguida, los ojos color chocolate brillaban entusiasmado y sin más le indico al mesero que dejara un tiramisú y un pastel de chocolate blanco con remolinos de frambuesas. Además de que le pidió que le trajera dos copas de vino rosado para acompañar los postres.

-Estos dos son mis favoritos de este restaurante además del kartóshka, pero creo que estos pueden gustarte- le dijo el ruso con una alegre sonrisa, tomando un tenedor y pasándoselo a Yuuri – Empieza, por favor-

Yuuri algo apenado por su entusiasmo decidió comenzar con el tiramisú, robando un pequeño trozo de la orilla y sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, el postre estaba delicioso y con aun más emoción comenzó a tomar más porciones del pastel. Viktor soltó una leve risa y comenzó a comer el pastel de chocolate blanco pero sin dejar de ver al japonés.

Corto un pequeño trozo del suyo y lo acerco a Yuuri – Prueba este, te encantara- le dijo. El pelinegro se sonrojo aun mas pero no queriendo ser grosero se acerco tomando el trozo de postre que le estaban ofreciendo, también estaba delicioso. Se relamió los labios con lentitud y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para el ruso que extrañamente sintió como sus propias mejillas se calentaban.

Viktor aparto la mirada, no podía creer que acabara de sonrojarse como un chiquillo inexperto pero el rostro lleno de gusto del pelinegro le hacía sentir un hueco en el estomago, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio un tenedor con tiramisú muy cerca de sus labios, no se había percatado que Yuuri le había estado ofreciendo su postre.

-También quiero que pruebes del mío- le dijo sonrojado y el ruso abrió su boca, degustando el postre.

Sin hablar mucho ambos comieron los postres, cada uno robando del plato del otro y riendo cuando ambos quisieron tomar la misma frambuesa del plato. Viktor salió victorioso de esa pelea así que tomo la pequeña fruta y se la llevo a sus labios, mordiendo la mitad para después darle la otra mitad a Yuuri que sonriendo la acepto gustosamente.

En ningún momento el ruso perdió detalle del chico sentado frente a él, cada movimiento, cada leve gesto, todo era analizado con fervor y a cada segundo sentía mas y mas interés por él, quería conocerle más a fondo ya que para su grata sorpresa el Omega tenia puntos de vista muy interesantes y le contaba cosas graciosas. No era como la mayoría de omegas que solo buscaban decir lo correcto para gustarle, Yuuri se desenvolvía con naturalidad y para el eso era algo fresco que no era fácil de encontrar.

Se fijo en sus delgados labios que tenían rastros de crema de café y llevo su dedo índice a ellos, quitándole la crema de su comisura izquierda y ante la atónita mirada llevo su dedo a sus labios, saboreando sin dejar de mirarle en un claro gesto provocador. Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron aun más y sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

-Delicioso- murmuro Viktor sonriendo encantadoramente.

El Ruso pidió la cuenta que enseguida fue llevada a su mano - ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto el Omega.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te invite- le dijo colocando su tarjeta platino y pasándosela al mesero. Sin embargo noto como Yuuri detenía al hombre y le pedía de nuevo la cuenta. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto Viktor desconcertado.

-No dejare que pagues todo- Vio la cantidad y saco de su cartera el dinero y se lo dio al mesero – Mitad y mitad por favor, gracias- le dijo y enseguida el señor se retiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

El peli plata miro asombrado al japonés y soltó una leve risa – Jamás me habían hecho eso, por lo general las personas con las que salgo me dejan que les invite todo- le dijo aun con su risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno, yo no soy como los demás- murmuro Yuuri llevándose la copa de vino a sus labios, terminándosela por completo y relamiéndose levemente su labio inferior.

El mesero regreso devolviéndole la tarjeta y dándola las gracias por su visita, diciéndoles que les esperaban de regreso. Ambos agradecieron la comida y se pusieron de pie para abandonar el restaurante. Viktor no podía apartar la mirada del otro que caminaba a su lado, ambos en completo silencio.

Yuuri pensaba que tal vez había sido un poco brusco en sus acciones, pero en verdad detestaba que le dieran cosas ya que por lo general significaba que buscaban algo a cambio por lo que jamás dejaba que le dieran cosas personas fuera de sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Recordó como apenado le dijo a Phichit que el pagara su cuenta cuando apenas comenzaron a hablarse. Así era él y justo ahora estaba un poco arrepentido, tal vez no le agrado ese gesto al ruso y ya no quería verlo y si eso sucedía adiós a su sueño de volver a patinar. Quizá había arruinado todo, pensó cruzándose de brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto repentinamente el ruso, sacándole de sus pensamientos. En un elegante movimiento Viktor se quito su gabardina negra y se la coloco sobre los hombros a Yuuri, sorprendiéndole.

-Gracias…- murmuro apenado bajando la mirada – Lamento si te molesto que pagara la mitad, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, en verdad lo lamento si te incomode- le dijo con rapidez.

-Jajaja… así que eso era lo que te quedaste pensando. No me molesto Yuuri solo me sorprendiste, de buena manera- le dijo Viktor sonriéndole. – No estoy acostumbrado a eso pero me agrado que lo hicieras, me encanta tu sinceridad-

Yuuri soltó una leve risa sintiéndose aun más relajado, para ser la primera vez que salían le había parecido una gran noche. Caminaron de nuevo hablando de cosas triviales, Viktor le conto que al inicio de su carrera en verdad era muy inseguro y Yuuri le narro la primera vez que entro al hielo, ambos sintiendo nostalgia por esos tiempo. Caminaron hasta que llegaron al hotel donde Yuuri se hospedaba y entraron al Lobby.

Viktor llevo su mano a la nuca del pelinegro y suavemente se inclino para dar por terminada esa cita, muriéndose de ganas de tocar los labios del otro por primera vez. Yuuri tembló al ver su intención y algo apenado giro levemente el rostro, haciendo que los labios de Viktor chocaran contra su oreja.

Sorprendido por el movimiento de Yuuri tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero al hacerlo sonrió con picardía, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que un pequeño quejido se escapara de los labios del japonés y que este diera un pequeño brinco alejándose de Viktor.

-Jajaja… lo lamento pero en verdad quería poder tocarte, Yuuri no quiero que esta noche termine- le murmuro acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a su rostro – Quisiera seguir con esto, No sé si quisieras… ir a mi casa… podríamos seguir con esta hermosa velada- le dijo llevando sus dedos a los labios de Yuuri delineándolos sin apartar sus ojos de los de color chocolate.

El latido del corazón de Yuuri era tan intenso que estaba seguro que el ruso podría escucharlo, se sintió repentinamente mareado, su parte Omega estaba en la superficie haciendo que su piel le cosquillara. Ese bello Alfa le estaba ofreciendo una noche con el y extrañamente se moría de ganas de aceptar, quería acercarse a él, complacerle, cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos solo con tal de verlo sonreírle.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, envolviéndose en un delicioso aroma que cada vez le nublaba más sus sentidos, sintió como el rostro de Viktor se acerco un poco más, apunto de atrapar sus labios. Se sentía tan bien, tan deseado que…

De pronto Yuuri abrio los ojos sorprendido, saliendo de la pequeña burbuja que se había creado, se aparto bruscamente de Viktor mirándole con enfado – Tú… Alfa egocéntrico… ¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus feromonas conmigo? ¿En serio creíste que caería solo por eso?- le murmuro con los dientes apretados.

-Yuuri… yo no…- intento hablar el ruso pero en seguida fue acallado por la voz del japonés.

-No soy como todas tus conquistas, me dan asco los Alfas que usan sus habilidades para doblegar a los demás, Es lo que más odio y desprecio. Gracias por arruinar una gran cita señor Nikiforov- le dijo alejándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador.

-¡Yuuri espera!... por favor- le grito Viktor queriendo alcanzarle pero el pelinegro le volteo a ver con verdadero rencor.

-No te me acerques, los alfas como tu me dan asco- le dijo subiendo al elavador y desapareciendo en el. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, a pesar de su enfado no podía controlar a su parte Omega que lloraba por sentir que había perdido una oportunidad única de estar con ese maravilloso Alfa.

Más que nunca odio ser un Omega, odiaba sentirse tan necesitado de amor y cariño, odiaba que su parte racional desapareciera, odiaba profundamente que cualquier alfa podría manejarle aun en contra de su voluntad. Intento calmarse, no quería que sus amigos le preguntaran que había sucedido, no quería tener que enfrentarlos esa noche.

Había echado todo a perder, ahora seguramente debía avisar a la organización, debía decirles que había fallada y nunca más podría tocar la pista de hielo, toda su vida estaba arruinada. Intento contener su respiración, si no se calmaba comenzaría a hipar de tanto llanto y entonces si no habría forma de ocultarles a sus amigos que estaba mal.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cuando miro se encontró con la figura de Viktor, con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada, Yuuri aun sentía que sus lagrimas caían por su rostro y al verlo intento rápidamente oprimir los botones del ascensor para volver a bajar pero el ruso fue más rápido, colándose por la puerta, quedando ambos dentro en ese reducido espacio.

-Yuuri, lo siento mucho- le dijo inclinándose de manera de disculpa, aun a una prudente distancia. – Se que no me creerás por que es muy impropio de los Alfas pero en realidad no me di cuenta que estaba dejando salir mi esencia, no me percate que te estaba envolviendo y no era mi intención obligarte a nada. Me deje llevar por que en verdad pienso que eres encantador- le dijo sin mirarlo, aun viendo al suelo.

Viktor estaba apenado y lo que decía era la verdad. No supo la razón pero su Alfa le había jugado una mala pasada, le había hecho que sacara su esencia para noquear la voluntad del pequeño Omega y no entendía muy bien la razón, jamás le había sucedido y odiaba que le hubiera pasado con Yuuri, de verdad le interesaba el chico.

-¿No te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Yuuri aun un poco dudoso, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho de manera de protección.

-Te juro que es la verdad- respondió Viktor mirándole de nuevo, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad – Jamás lo volveré a hacer, por favor… no soporto la idea de no conocerte más.-

El pelinegro bajo su mirada con las mejillas de nuevo rojas y sintiendo como un relajante calor se situaba en su pecho, no solo eran sus instintos de Omega, era esa parte racional también la que se sentía alegre al escuchar la disculpa de Viktor y simplemente no podía negarse. – Acepto tu disculpa- le dijo esta vez mirándole directo a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Puedo llamarte de nuevo?- le pregunto el Alfa sintiéndose algo temeroso por la respuesta.

Yuuri aguardo unos segundos que a Viktor le parecieron eternos – Mas te vale que lo hagas- le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo de manera amistosa. Sonrisa que contagio a Viktor, este asintió entusiasmado y mucho más tranquilo de lo se hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo.

Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir, esta vez en la planta baja y Viktor salió del lugar despidiéndose alegremente con la mano, sin querer volver a cometer el error de acercarse a Yuuri, si quería que funcionara tendría que hacer todo con calma. –Descansa Yuuri- le dijo cuando el elevador volvía a cerrar sus puertas para esta vez subir.

Yuuri dejo salir un largo suspiro y llevo su mano a su corazón notando su pulso acelerado, una sonrisa en su rostro se instalo con seguridad y comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada. Se sentía tan feliz que no pudo dejar de sonreír. Entro a su habitación donde todos le esperaban, se pusieron de pie al verle entrar.

Phichit vio a su amigo y le sonrió al notar el rostro sonriente y sonrojado de Yuuri – Me alegro tanto por ti- le dijo acercándose al japonés y rodeándole con sus brazos. – Incluso te dejo su abrigo- le dijo el tailandés.

Yuuri no se había percatado de ello y miro la prenda sobre sus hombros con sorpresa. – Eso es un claro pretexto para volver a verte- le dijo Takeshi sonriente.

-Eso es perfecto Yuuri-kun- le dijo Yuko también sonriendo,- además de que al dejártela tu aroma casi no se percibe- agrego la castaña

Mari le sonrió a su hermanito y se acero para revolverle el cabello – Así que mi futuro cuñado es celoso, jajaja pequeñajo- le dijo dándole varios golpecillos a modo de broma.

-Ya basta chicos, déjenme tranquilo- les reprocho volviendo a sonrojarse algo avergonzado, tomo los extremos de la gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, notando como el rico aroma de Viktor le invadía, nublando de nuevo su mente. Su piel se erizo con el simple aroma del Alfa y extrañamente se sintió de nuevo feliz. Querido.

Todos le miraban algo sorprendidos por los gestos del Omega, jamás le habían visto actuar de esa manera tan dulce. En verdad se notaba que a Yuuri le había encantado salir con Viktor y todos se alegraron enormemente ya que todos temían lo mismo, les parecía injusto que el pequeño y alegre Yuuri tuviera que atarse a alguien que no amaba pero al parecer eso no sucedería, Yuuri en verdad se estaba encariñando, eso les dejaba un poco más tranquilos.

Solo un poco.

CONTINUARA…

89089089780786795685886589598598575759575

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y si te gusto el capitulo dímelo, también como les dije en el cap pasado soy nueva en este universo así que espero que me vayan guiando y dándome consejos del Omegaverse. Gracias por su apoyo y ahora voy a responder a los reviews que me hicieron tan feliz.

 **Anis**

Hola, primero que nada gracias por leer y dejarme un review, soy muy feliz por ello. No me pareció tedioso ni nada de hecho te agradezco que me ayudes en este universo. Bien, si la organización si son bastante maquiavélicos ya que quieren que las cosas se hagan como ellos desean. Según leí este universo puede llegar a ser un poco injusto con los omegas y por ello si quise poner ese lado porque muchas veces los alfas se sienten superiores pero en este caso no es así. Viktor no se siente superior a Yuuri.

De igual manera nuestro Alfa si comienza a sentir cosas intensas así que espero te guste como se va desarrollando. Gracias por tu review y espero que me digas que te pareció el segundo capítulo.

 **Aly Zama**

Hola, gracias por leer y por dejarme tu review. Yo pienso igual, Viktor no es un mujeriego sin sentimientos, solo que no quiere comprometerse por qué no ha encontrado amor de verdad. Eso se verá más adelante. Espero te haya gustado y que me digas que te pareció. Saludos

 **Serena Azul**

Gracias por tu review y me agrada que te este gustando esta locura jaja. Pues en efecto Viktor aun no encuentra a esa personita especial pero parece que ahí va poco a poco. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y me digas que te aprecio. Nos vemos pronto.

 **kotoko-noda**

Hola!, gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te guste y espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, ya me dirás que te pareció, verdad?. Saludos.

Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero sigan apoyando esta historia. Ya saben cualquier cosa díganme que les pareció y nos leeremos pronto, lo prometo. Saludos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, tengo varias cosas que decir. Primero que nada gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus favs, sus follows y sus reviews de estos últimos se alimenta mi musa jaja.

Segundo. Lamento mucho la tardanza es que no tienen idea de todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días. Para no hacer el cuento largo, me asaltaron y entre las cosas que me robaron se llevaron mi computadora que usaba en el trabajo por lo que perdí todo. Incluyendo el capítulo de esta historia y de mis demás historias de Yuri on Ice que ya tenía terminados por lo que tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo. A eso se debe mi tardanza extrema, además de que ahora solo puedo escribir llegando a mi casa del trabajo así que imagínense mi dolor y mi miedo.

Tercero. Por lo anterior es probable que me tarde más de lo debido en subir los capítulos, les pido paciencia y amor.

Ya saben que YOI no me pertenece y que hago las alertas para no traumar a nadie. Si no te gusta la relación chicoxchico entonces no te recomiendo leer y si te gusta entonces lee y dime qué te parece este capítulo. Sin más por el momento les agradezco y los dejo con el cap.

* * *

Yuuri salió del baño con una toalla en sus hombros y los pantalones de mezclilla puestos. Aun era temprano así que no quería hacer ruido. Takeshi dormía con los brazos y piernas extendidas, con las sabanas tiradas en el suelo mientras que Phichit dormía de lado en el sofá.

Intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible pero le era imposible seguir acostado, se sentía ansioso y quería poder quitarse esa sensación en el estomago que le hacia sonreír con ilusión. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir esa clase de emociones así que no sabía cómo actuar.

Se secaba el pelo con la toalla cuando tocaron la puerta. Algo extrañado se puso de pie con rapidez para que los golpes no despertaran a sus compañeros de habitación, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió con lentitud encontrándose el rostro de un trabajador del hotel.

-Buenos días, tengo una entrega para el señor Yuuri Katsuki- murmuro el hombre leyendo una pequeña tarjeta.

-Soy yo- respondió Yuuri algo asombrado y sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver como el empleado del hotel abría una pequeña de terciopelo negro. Delicadamente estaba guardado un fino reloj plateado y al lado del el reposaba una pequeña tarjeta. El japonés la tomo y leyó en silencio.

" _ **Gracias por una velada maravillosa. Viktor"**_

Yuuri volvió a mirar el reloj, dándose cuenta que aquello debió haber costado una gran suma, era un detalle hermoso y no pudo evitar que una linda sonrisa adornara su rostro. – Gracias- murmuro tomando la pequeña caja y volvió a su habitación. Tomo su teléfono y este enseguida comenzó a vibrar con el nombre de Victor en la pantalla.

Corrió al baño para poder hablar sin despertar a sus amigos y contesto enseguida –Es muy costoso- fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto contesto la llamada.

-Un poco y seria más costoso si sirviera correctamente- murmuro Victor desde el otro lado del teléfono con una gran sonrisa- Si te fijas bien ese reloj está detenido-

El pelinegro extrañando volvió a abrir la pequeña caja dándose cuenta que el reloj estaba detenido a las 13:40. -¿Me regalas algo que no funciona?- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, veras el reloj necesita batería y no te preocupes te la daré a la 1:40 en punto para que continúe haciendo su trabajo.- respondió Viktor desde el otro lado del teléfono, usaba un tono burlón y alegre por lo que Yuuri podía jurar que debía estar sonriendo.

-¿Nos veremos a la 1:40? – pregunto el japonés.

-Debemos, no me gusta regalar cosas inservibles- respondió Viktor aun con un tono risueño.

Yuuri sonrió encantadoramente intentando que su risa no se escuchara en el teléfono, no sabía que responder, jamás había tenido esa clase de conversaciones por teléfono. Le parecía tan extraño que alguien como Viktor tuviera interés en el. -¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto Yuuri.

-Ya veras, te veo en un rato Yuuri- murmuro Viktor.

-Está bien, adiós- respondió Yuuri cortando la llamada y sonriendo dulcemente, se quedo unos segundos viendo su reflejo y notando como sus mejillas estaba levemente rojas y sus ojos brillaban de forma encantadora tan diferente a como solían lucir antes de conocer al peli plata.

Espero hasta que su rostro volvió a tener su tono normal y abrió la puerta teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue el rostro de Phichit aun con los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto -¿Era Viktor?- pregunto soltando un leve bostezo.

-Sí, me mando un regalo y va a pasar por mí en la tarde- respondió Yuuri mostrándole el reloj.

-Luce caro, no te gustan este tipo de cosas- le dijo viendo el reloj fino en la caja de terciopelo - ¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunto al notar la dulce sonrisa del Omega.

-No me gusta que gasten dinero en este tipo de cosas para mí pero… Viktor tiene una peculiar manera de hacer las cosas.- el japonés volvió a sonreír levemente y sin poder evitarlo, dejando salir un tenue y dulce aroma sin darse cuenta.

Phichit se removió un poco incomodo y camino hasta llegar a un cajón del tocador, sacando una pequeña caja de pastillas, extendiéndoselas a su amigo – Aun no los tomas, puedo captar tu aroma Yuuri y créeme que no quieres salir a ningún lado así a menos que quieras a un montón de Alfas a tu alrededor- le dijo el tailandés acariciándose la nuca un poco incomodo intentado no respirar mucho la suave esencia de su amigo.

-Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta pero… es extraño que puedas olerme. No estoy cera de mi celo y siempre me han dicho que no pueden percibir mi aroma… lo mismo me paso ayer cuando Viktor dejo salir su aroma- murmuro para sí mismo el de ojos castaños.

-¿Te paso ayer? ¿Ese Alfa te hizo algo?- pregunto Phichit alterándose levemente, no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a lastimar a su mejor amigo, pelearía con todos esos inútiles alfas que quisieran dañar a Yuuri.

El aludido negó suavemente mientras se tomaba uno de los supresores – No realmente, solo… fue extraño, sentí como si mi Omega interior quisiera atrapar a Viktor y no fue hasta que se fue que me di cuenta que yo también estaba liberando mi esencia. Nunca me había sucedido-

Phichit miro un poco inquieto a Yuuri, la verdad es que no podía decirle algo para calmarlo ya que no tenía un amplio conocimiento de Alfas y Omegas ya que apenas el también estaba descubriendo esa parte de su naturaleza, era un gran alivio que Yuuri y el fueran grandes amigos ya que estaba acostumbrado al aroma de este y podía contralarse cuando el japonés entraba en un estado de necesidad.

-Puede pasar si ambos se están presentando- murmuro la voz amortiguada de Takeshi que sostenía una almohada contra su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon ver al otro Alfa que estaba intentando cubrirse del ruido que tenían inútilmente ya que Takeshi había escuchado todo y al notar como ambos se estaban inquietando decidió intervenir. A diferencia de Yuuri y Phichit el ya era un Alfa enlazado por lo cual tenía más experiencia y conocía mejor su naturaleza que esos dos.

-Hay veces que un Alfa y un Omega pueden tener esa clase de contacto, Viktor dejo salir sus feromonas para atraerte y tu le respondiste de una manera inconsciente. ¿Te invito a seguirle a algún lado?- pregunto el Alfa logrando que las mejillas de Yuuri volvieran a encenderse – Lo ves, seguramente sentiste ganas de seguirle, de complacerle. Esta en tu parte Omega por mucho que no te guste-

-Pero… Viktor dijo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba dejando salir su esencia- murmuro Yuuri un poco inquieto. No conocía mucho de relaciones y ahora que estaba viviendo todo esto odiaba su total inexperiencia.

-Eso es raro, eso solo te pasa si eres un Alfa joven que no sabe controlarse o esta fingiendo- aporto Phichit sentándose en la cama, mirando a los otros dos hombres.

-Puede ser una opción pero por tu preocupación Yuuri yo diría que le creíste, o ¿me equivoco?- Pregunto Takeshi ganándose una negativa – Mmmm… tal vez en verdad le encantas y por eso sintió la necesidad de tenerte o tal vez no le agrada tu aroma Phichit-

El aludido dio un pequeño brinco algo sorprendido y con un claro gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. Yuuri miraba algo confundido a los dos alfas que no paraban de verse fijamente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunto Phichit sonrojado.

-Soy un Alfa, puedo oler tu esencia rodeando el cuerpo de Yuuri. Sé que no lo hiciste por una mala razón, querías protegerle de los demás Alfas que podrían querer acercarse pero debes dejar de hacerlo, por instinto somos territoriales y Viktor esta en modo de conquista con Yuuri, no le gustara nada a su Alfa que su cita tenga impregnado el olor de otro- dijo Takeshi mirando seriamente al Alfa más joven.

-Podrían explicarme que sucede - Murmuro el de lentes aun algo perdido.

-Phichit lleva algunos años dejando salir su esencia para rodearte y de esa manera cualquier Alfa que te detecte podrá percibir que otro Alfa ya te esta rondando. Es como si te estuviera marcando para que otros no se acerquen- respondió el mayor mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción como los ojos color chocolate se abrían en sorpresa y como Phichit parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño en su posición.

Yuuri miro algo incomodo a Phichit - ¿Por qué haces eso?- le pregunto.

-Lo lamento, quería ayudarte, se que te molestas cuando algún Alfa se acerca con intención de conquistarte, además de que jamás me dijiste nada así que asumí que no te importaba- respondió Phichit.

-¡No sabía que hacías eso!- Yuuri alzo un poco la voz sintiéndose molesto.

-Pensé que sabias, era muy obvio que lo hacía, tu cuerpo tiene mi aroma- el tailandés se puso de pie sintiéndose repentinamente acorralado, no podía creer que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, llevaba años haciéndolo.

-Phichit, Yuuri no puede captar los olores como tú y yo lo hacemos. Los Omegas captan el aroma de los Alfas que no consideran parte de su familia, Yuuri está acostumbrado a tu aroma por qué ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo además de que los Omegas perciben las feromonas de manera diferente que nosotros.- volvió a intervenir Takeshi al ver a ese par de novatos bastante inquietos.

-No detectas mi olor- dijo Phichit afirmando más que preguntando.

-No de esa manera, tu aroma me calma, es fresco y siempre hace que me sienta alegre- respondió el japonés algo apenado. No se había dado cuenta de nada, sentía normal el suave aroma de su amigo y jamás se puso a pensar que Phichit podría impregnar su cuerpo de su aroma para que los demás Alfas lo captaran. – Lamento que tuvieras que hacer eso Phichit, se que solo lo hacías para cuidarme y te lo agradezco-

Yuuri entendía que su amigo estaba preocupado, habían pasado años juntos, apoyándose y Phichit era el único que le conocía a la perfección, sabia sus miedos, sus anhelos y sus inseguridades. Sabia cuanto amaba el patinaje, cuanto deseaba poder ser un patinador reconocido sin importar su condición de Omega, sabía que tenía miedo a fracasar, miedo a estar atrapado, miedo a que algún Alfa le obligara a dejar sus sueños, incluso sabia que muy en el fondo Yuuri deseaba encontrar a alguien que le hiciera mejor persona, que le complementara. Entendía que el tailandés quisiera protegerle para que los Alfas creyeran que el ya estaba con alguien, era una manera de darle más tiempo y se lo agradecía.

-No quise molestar y ayer cuando fuiste con Viktor se me olvido por completo que te había cubierto con mi aroma, lamento que eso te causara problemas- susurro arrepentido.

Takeshi sonrió levemente, ese par aun eran jóvenes y cometían errores que se suelen cometer cuando eres ingenuo. Phichit no se había dado cuenta que profesaba sentimientos hacia Yuuri y le parecía enternecedor que ambos actuaran como pareja sin notarlo.

-Eso puede explicar porque Viktor sintió la necesidad de sacar su esencia y rodearte, quería quitar el olor de Phichit de ti y lo logro en su totalidad- murmuro Takeshi sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Yuuri desconcertado.

-Mi olor desapareció, solo tienes la esencia de Viktor, fue así desde que regresaste de tu cita- le dijo Phichit esquivando la mirada de su amigo.

-No me había dado cuenta… ¿Huelo a Viktor?- pregunto el Omega y los otros dos asintieron sin apartarle la vista.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por alguien que golpeaba la puerta. Takeshi se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir, no sin antes burlarse de Yuuri diciéndole que podría ser otro regalo de su enamorado pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver a Leo, miembro de la OA con su clásico traje negro y su inconfundible gesto de superioridad. Este entro sin que le dieran permiso para hacerlo.

-Buen día señor Katsuki- murmuro. Saludo dejando su portafolio sobre la pequeña mesa de la salita y tomo asiento en el sillón que había sido la cama de Phichit – Vengo a que me informa de su avance del día anterior. Por lo que supe usted y el señor Nikiforov tuvieron una cita el día de ayer-

Yuuri miro con fastidio al hombre que había roto su momento de sinceridad con sus amigos – Todo en orden- murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Ya está marcado? ¿Puedo informar a la OA que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de usted y del Alfa?- pregunto Leo mientras abría su portafolio y sacaba varios folders de tono azul marino.

-¡Claro que no! Apenas salimos una vez- le grito el japonés poniéndose de pie, con el rostro caliente y sus mejillas rojas.

-No está aquí para vivir una historia de amor señor Katsuki, usted está aquí para que le marquen y controlar la situación que la Organización le encomendó a cambio nosotros le daremos el permiso para poder seguir patinando que es lo que usted quería. Así que dígame, ¿Va a cumplir el trato o tendré que llevarlo de vuelta a Japón y a la organización?- Las palabras que salían de los labios de Leo hicieron que Yuuri y los dos Alfas se tensaran.

-Yuuri lo hizo bien pero no se puede arreglar todo en una sola cita- argumento Phichit poniéndose de pie y acercándose a aquel hombre.

-Estoy hablando con el señor Katsuki, ustedes son sus acompañantes y su trabajo es ayudarle a lograr el objetivo. ¿Quieres ayudarlo? Entonces hagan una estrategia que le sirva para tener la marca del Alfa en su cuello- respondió Leo.

Yuuri miro asombrado y enfadado al hombre, no podía creer que le estuvieran diciendo aquello. El no podía entregarse tan rápido a alguien, jamás pudo hacerlo y pensaba que jamás podría hacerlo. Aquello le trajo muchos problemas en el pasado, problemas que no quería recordar.

-Ya le había dicho que lo haría pero según el pacto tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Además de que debo hacer mi trabajo bien a menos que quieran que su Alfa se aleje de mi por apresurar las cosas- respondió Yuuri.

Leo miro fijamente al japonés y con lentitud le dejo varias hojas de papel. Una pequeña carta de parte de la organización – En este documento se expresa los términos exactos del trato, me pidieron que lo trajera para que lo firmara desde el primer día que llegara a Rusia pero por obvias razones no lo creí pertinente hasta hoy. Le pido señor Katsuki que lea los términos y firme, vendré esta noche- dijo el hombre cerrando el portafolio y poniéndose de pie.

Sin decir mas camino hasta la puerta, saliendo de la habitación dejando tras de sí a los tres amigos que miraban detenidamente el compendio de hojas que formaban el trato con la organización, Yuuri se acerco y comenzó a leer con detenimiento.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Takeshi.

-Lo que ya me habían dicho, lo que debo hacer, en cuanto tiempo lo debo de hacer y que si fallo faculto a la organización de decidir qué hacer con mi persona para mi protección y la de los demás miembros de esta sociedad- murmuro el japonés. No tenía otra opción, era el trato que había hecho con la organización pero ahora ya estaba por escrito, sin dudarlo firmo el documento, hoja por hoja.

-Yuuri- murmuro Phichit sentándose al lado del japonés – Todo saldrá bien- intento animarlo al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Bueno, eso solo si te apresuras. Debes estar presentable para ver a Viktor- dijo Takeshi señalando el reloj de pared, ya era la 1, aun tenía un poco de tiempo para terminar de arreglarse, desayunar y respirar para poder controlar sus nervios.

Así que en se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse, terminando de vestirse pero su ánimo había cambiado totalmente, la sonrisa se había evaporado y ninguno de sus amigos le había escuchado una sola palabra, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su encuentro con Viktor le había hecho olvidar la razón por la que estaba ahí, la verdad era que conocer al peli plata fue una delicia, era un hombre amable, divertido y atento. A pesar de los malentendidos que tuvieron se dio cuenta que Viktor era mucho más de lo que todos decían. Le admiro desde que era un niño, su talento en la pista y su sonrisa perpetua, creyó en un tiempo sufrir un leve enamoramiento por el ya que lo veía como un ser inalcanzable y lleno de virtudes. Ahora que le conocía y que se esperaba que el atrapara a ese Alfa le parecía todo tan surrealista.

No quería atraparlo, no quería que las cosas pasaran de esta manera pero si las cosas no se hubieran dado así lo más probable es que el siguiera en Hasetsu y jamás hubiera conocido a tan bello ser. Su mente se dividía en tomar un camino, mentir y seguir el plan tal cual o decir la verdad, no debía mentirle a Viktor, no se lo merecía.

-Yuuri- le llamo Takeshi – Ya es hora que bajes-

Yuuri asintió y tomo su cartera y el abrigo de Viktor para regresárselo. – Suerte Yuuri- le dijo Phichit sonriéndole.

Su camino le pareció muy corto, bajo por el ascensor y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas vio a un sonriente Viktor mirándole fijamente – Hola- le dijo

-Hola- respondió Yuuri algo extrañado de verle frente al ascensor.

\- Quería sorprenderte Yuuri y parece que lo logre jaja- murmuro Viktor soltando una leve risa haciendo que el corazón del japonés se encogiera una vez más, sintió que no debería estar haciendo aquello, parecía que Viktor tenía buenas y sinceras intenciones, no se le hacía justo seguir con su misión.

-Viktor… tengo que decirte algo…- murmuro el pelinegro, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Oh mi abrigo, olvide por completo que te lo llevaste, te veías muy lindo con mi ropa puesta.- le interrumpió el ruso al ver su prenda finamente doblada en el brazo de Yuuri.

-Viktor es importante que te diga…- volvió a intentar decirle pero nuevamente le interrumpió.

-Tengo una idea de lo que dirás- dijo Viktor mirando un poco apenado al japonés – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer al final de nuestra cita, se que arruine las cosas pero quiero que sepas que eso fue un descuido mío, no debí dejar que mi instinto me controlara así y te prometo que nunca más pasara algo así- le dijo tomando sus manos y acercándose lentamente a Yuuri.

-Viktor yo…- pero antes de decir algo mas el peli plata se acerco a su rostro depositando un leve beso en su frente, desconcertándolo totalmente, percibió la suave fragancia que la piel y el cabello de Viktor desprendía y sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su estomago se llenaba de mariposas.

-Solo acepta mis disculpas, ¿sí?- resistirse a la suave sonrisa de Viktor se le hizo lo más difícil del mundo, en verdad quería contárselo pero no sabía muy bien como soltarle aquello, además de que todo dependía de que Viktor le aceptara, tal vez estaba preocupándose de mas, tal vez Viktor ni siquiera se sentiría atraído hacia el por mucho tiempo. Tal vez se separarían igual de rápido que se acercaron. –Además de que debo arreglar cierto regalo- dijo el ruso.

Yuuri salió de su burbuja y saco el reloj de su bolsillo extendiéndoselo y Viktor lo tomo y le coloco la pila de forma rápida devolviéndoselo pero el japonés solo se le quedo mirando con detenimiento. – No puedo aceptarlo, es un lindo detalle pero no creo que debas gastar dinero en mi, debió costarte una buena cantidad- le dijo algo incomodo.

-Sí, pague mucho dinero por este reloj hace algunos años pero en realidad no lo compre para ti. Veras, este es el primer reloj que compre con el dinero que me dieron por ganar mi primera competencia- le dijo Viktor llevando su mano izquierda al cabello del Omega acomodándoselo un poco para poder ver con más facilidad sus ojos.

-Viktor, ahora menos puedo aceptarlo- murmuro escandalizado, no podía tomar algo con un valor sentimental para el ruso - ¿Por qué quieres darme algo tan significativo para ti?-

El peli plata le miro con ternura y con una gran sonrisa volvió a acercarse susurrándole en el oído – Es un secreto, solo puedo decirte que este reloj debe estar en tus manos-

Yuuri no supo si se estremeció por las palabras, por el cálido aliento o por el delicioso aroma del Alfa, solo supo que sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse y sin poder negarse tomo la fina pieza entre sus manos. –Cuidare de el-

-Gracias, Yuuri- respondió Viktor tomándole del brazo y jalándolo a la salida del hotel – Ahora iremos a pasear un poco, quiero mostrarte algo-

Yuuri sonrió y simplemente se dejo arrastrar por el albino. No pregunto nada en el camino, solo dejo que el otro le guiara con maestría por las calles de la ciudad y sin darse cuenta fue llevado hasta las puertas de la pista de helo donde se conocieron.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Pues la verdad, debo practicar un rato. Si no lo hago mi entrenador se enfadara bastante pero veras él en ningún momento me dijo que no podía traer a alguien- respondió con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

-Tu entrenado no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿No se molestara?- pregunto Yuuri sintiéndose repentinamente emocionado.

-Claro que lo hará pero no te preocupes si te corre entonces nos iremos los dos. Te protegeré de Yakov y de cualquiera que quiera alejarte de mí- dijo Viktor tomándole de la mano y jalándole para que entraran.

Yuuri no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza y no solo de la emoción de ver a Viktor Nikiforov patinando, latía por Viktor, por sus dulces palabras y porque cada vez más le fascinaba ese hombre de cabellos perfectos y brillante sonrisa.

El japonés esperaba pacientemente a que Viktor saliera de los vestidores ya con su ropa de entrenamiento y se sorprendió enormemente cuando le extendió un par de patines – Ni creas que te quedaras en las gradas, estarás en la pista conmigo- le dijo entregándole los patines.

No se lo tuvo que decir de nuevo, con rapidez Yuuri se cambio sus zapatos y estaba más que listo para entrar a la pista de la mano de su tan admirado idolo. Comenzaron a dar unas cuantas vueltas, deslizándose con gran soltura y elegancia.

-Bien Yuuri, quiero que veas con atención este programa, estoy afinando algunos detalles por que aun no está terminado pero quiero mostrártelo. Aun no decido que programa y que arreglo usar ya que tengo dos ideas. La primera que te mostrare es Agape, el amor incondicional- murmuro Viktor, comenzando a moverse con tan gracia y sutileza que Yuuri se quedo pasmado viéndolo.

Cada giro, la manera en la que sus brazos se alzaban y se enredaban tocando su cuerpo, cada pirueta cada paso, todo parecía tan etéreo como si no fuera un humano el que esta frente a él. Lo único que veía era el amor puro, un amor entregado y profundo, eso era lo que Viktor estaba representando y sin saber muy bien por qué sintió sus ojos llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas. Ese programa era sublime.

-¿Qué te pareció?- le pregunto Viktor rompiendo la sincronía de los movimientos y acercándose al japonés, notando como sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Hermoso- murmuro Yuuri aun embelesado por esa muestra de arte puro.

-Exacto… hermoso…- respondió Viktor colocando su mano en la nuca del pelinegro haciendo un poco de presión para acercar el rostro de Yuuri, sintiendo como les cosquillaba el estomago y un poco los labios al sentir otros tan cerca, rozándose tímidamente antes de unirse con el corazón tamborileando en sus oídos.

-¡VIKTOR!-

El grito rompió la magia y el momento haciendo que los chicos se separaran abruptamente antes de empezar el beso. El entrenador de Viktor estaba furioso, con los ojos desbordando ira - ¿Qué hace el aquí? Dijiste que entrenarías y vienes acompañado, ¿Qué clase de profesional eres?- le grito en ruso.

-Vine a entrenar pero quería que Yuuri me viera así que le invite- respondió el peli plata sonriendo encantadoramente.

-No debes mostrarle a nadie tus programas hasta el día de la competencia, no solo eso, lo traes aquí donde todos tus demás compañeros practican, también vera sus programas. Eres un completo irresponsable- le dijo el hombre haciendo un esfuerzo para no ahorcarlo.

-Yuuri no es cualquier persona, por eso le invite a ver mi practica y no divulgara nada, eso te lo juro Yakov- murmuro Viktor.

-Eso no lo sabes, apenas le conoces. Ayer cuando fuiste a verme te dije que intentaras aclarar tus sentimientos pero no pensé que serias tan estúpido como para traerle aquí. ¿Tan especial es para ti?- Yakov hablaba en su lengua natal apresuradamente lanzándole miradas de enojo al japonés, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco. Ese hombre en verdad era amenazante, no sabía que estaban diciendo pero parecía que algo tenía que ver el ya que tanto Viktor como su entrenador le miraban de vez en cuando.

-Te lo dije ayer. Jamás había sentido lo que siento por él, te conté todo lo experimente y tú me aconsejaste que me acercara a él, que le conociera y decidiera que hacer y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo- respondió el ojiazul llevándose una mano al pecho y comenzando a lucir ofendido.

-No es justo para los demás, ya están entrando en la pista y estoy seguro que ninguno quiere que un intruso les vea practicar- respondió Yakov.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo Viktor esta vez cambiando de idioma para que le entendiera Yuuri- ¡MILA, GEORGI, YURI!- grito levantando su mano y saludando enérgicamente haciendo que los aludidos le miraran desde el otro extremo de la pista y les hizo un ademan con las manos para que se acercaran.

-Hola Viktor- saludo una chica de cabello rojo y preciosas facciones.

-Hola chicos, el es Yuuri, le invite a verme practicar un rato y solo quería saber si ustedes están cómodos con esto- les dijo a los tres cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo encantadoramente.

Viktor estaba seguro que ninguno se negaría, primero porque había apoyado a Mila cuando su novio le visitaba en la pista, también a Georgi con su exnovia y Yuri siempre practicaba sin importarle la presencia de los demás. Así que no se sorprendió cuando sus compañeros negaron suavemente.

-Por mi está bien, Hola Yuuri, yo soy Mila- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole- El es Georgi – le dijo señalando a un chico alto y de cabello negro que agitaba su mano en un saludo y sonreía alegremente – Y El es Yuri- esta vez el chico que le miraba solo negó con la cabeza y se alejo de ellos para comenzar su práctica.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Yuuri Katsuki- les dijo saludando nervioso haciendo una leve reverencia. –Lamento molestar su práctica- dijo algo incomodo.

-Tranquilo, no nos molestas, solo te pedimos que no reveles nada de lo que veras y escucharas mientras estemos practicando- dijo Georgi

Viktor le dirigió a su entrenador una mirada de superioridad – Te dije que no les molestaría- murmuro alejándose un poco de Yakov

-El no debería estar aquí, lo expones a él y te expones tú. Es un Omega y seguramente no le gustara estar rodeado por todos nosotros sin mencionar que por alguna razón estas teniendo problemas para controlar tu parte Alfa cuando ese chiquillo esta cerca- le dijo su entrenador cruzándose de brazos.

-Me estoy controlando a la perfección- refuto Viktor haciendo un puchero de fingido enfado.

-Entonces por que tu esencia está saliendo de tu cuerpo queriendo opacar los olores de los demás Alfas. Hueles demasiado fuerte y desesperado Vitya, contrólalo o podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, todos los demás ya captaron tu aroma y te están mirando- dijo Yakov en un tono muy bajo para que solo el peli plata le escuchara.

Cuando los ojos azules se levantaron noto que era cierto, sus tres compañeros le miraban algo extrañados. Se sintió avergonzado, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando nuevamente, debía controlarlo a como dé lugar si no quería volver a hacer enfadar a Yuuri. Le estaba intentando llamar, poniéndose por encima de los otros alfas, demostrándole que era mejor que cualquiera, no había nadie en el mundo mejor para ese Omega que él, ese era su pensamiento en ese momento y la intensidad de este le asusto bastante.

Jamás le había sucedido.

Yuuri volteo a verlo y le sonrió un poco apenado haciendo que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo y su aroma se intensificara, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, incapaz de sostener su peso así que termino de rodillas sobre el hielo.

-¡VIKTOR!- gritaron todos al verle caer, los patinadores se aceraron con rapidez hasta donde estaba. Mila se incoó a su lado y Yuuri instintivamente extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de Viktor, quería ver sus ojos y saber si se encontraba bien.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- grito Yakov. – ¡YURI, GEORGI SOSTÉNGANLO!-

Todo fue sorpresivamente rápido, los dos compañeros de Viktor hicieron lo que su entrenador les dijo, colocándose cada uno en un lado y sujetando fuertemente los brazos del peli plata mientras que Mila atrapo la mano de Yuuri impidiendo que sus dedos rozaran su piel.

Viktor vio la mano de Mila tomar la de Yuuri y eso fue suficiente para que viera rojo, estaba furico, nadie debía tocar a ese Omega, a su Omega. Así que su mente se apago dejando solo a su instinto y su instinto le exigía alejar a todos de Yuuri, se impulso hacia adelante para atacar a la pelirroja pero los otros dos Alfas le sujetaron con fuerza haciéndole imposible alcanzarla. **-не трогать (No lo** **toques)** – murmuro Viktor con los dientes apretados.

-Mila, sácalo de aquí. Mientras siga percibiendo su aroma no se tranquilizara- le grito Yakov. Entrando a la pista lo más rápido que podía debido a que no llevaba patines – Sosténganle con fuerza- les indico a los otros dos.

Mila jalo del brazo a Yuuri haciendo que le siguiera sin mucho éxito, ya que el japonés miraba preocupado a Viktor, jamás había visto algo como eso y se había quedado embobado mirando –Si quieres ayudarlo sígueme Yuuri- le dijo la pelirroja esta vez logrando que el pelinegro le hiciera caso y comenzaran a alejarse.

Yuuri escucho un grito que le helo la sangre seguido por las voces de los demás patinadores que llamaban una y otra vez al peli plata por su nombre - ¡Vitya! Mírame por favor, mírame, soy Yakov. Confía en mi, Vitya. Confía en mi- decía el entrenador. No pudo evitar que su mirado volviera a fijarse a las personas que se habían quedado en la pista.

Los tres abrazaban a Viktor con fuerza, Yuri en la derecha, Georgi en la izquierda y Yakov frente a él, tomándole el rostro con fuerza, intentando hacer que su mirada se fijara en él pero eso no sucedía, Yuuri miro esta vez el rostro de Viktor, sus usualmente apacibles ojos azules estaban fijos en su persona, siguiéndole con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Yuuri jamás había visto algo así y se asusto demasiado, sentía el aroma de Viktor por encima de los demás, eran tan penetrante que le hacia sentirse mareado y completamente desorientado, sino fuera por que Mila le llevaba del brazo no sabría ni como caminar. Su cuerpo y su mente parecían completamente desconectados, solo seguía viendo los hipnotizantes ojos de su Alfa.

Su guapo y fuerte Alfa – Yuuri… Yuuri…- escuchaba que le llamaban pero no podía enfocar nada, una mujer pelirroja le tomo del rostro y le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud – Reacciona por favor… Yuuri- no entendía sus palabras, no sabía a quien llamaba. ¿Quién era Yuuri? – Yuuri… escucha… respira este aire… concéntrate-

El estaba concentrado, los ojos azules de su alfa estaban grabados en su mente con fuego, imposible de olvidarlos, imposible de dejar de verles. Solo quería seguir viendo a su Alfa, quería estar con él, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué esa mujer parecía tan asustada?

-Yuuri…¡Yuuri! ¡YUURI!- grito pero ya no veía nada, su mirada se oscureció y sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, derrumbándose con lentitud, sintió como alguien le tomaba intentando mantenerlo en pie y escucho pasos a lo lejos.

-¡Yuri ayúdame! ¡Está perdiendo el conocimiento! -

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí déjame un review para saber qué te parece este capítulo. Saludos.

Un mega abrazo y saludo a kotoko-noda, Aly Zama y Anto por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, los quiero por alimentar a mi musa y les agradezco profundamente su apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, wow gracias por sus reviews y por sus palabras tan hermosas, los quiero mucho y soy muy feliz. Sé que tarde un poco pero aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, si tiene faltas de ortografía lo siento tremendamente. Ya sabes que YOI no es mío o sino pasarían tantas cosas jaja.

Este cap si advierto que contiene un poquis de violencia y cosas raras así que están advertidos. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por su apoyo. Los quiero.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Yuuri…¡Yuuri! ¡YUURI!- grito pero ya no veía nada, su mirada se oscureció y sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, derrumbándose con lentitud, sintió como alguien le tomaba intentando mantenerlo en pie y escucho pasos a lo lejos.

-¡Yuri ayúdame! ¡Está perdiendo el conocimiento! – grito Mila usando toda su fuerza para mantener en pie al pelinegro, incapaz de poder lograrlo lo fue bajando con lentitud hasta dejarlo en el suelo, rápidamente llego corriendo un chico de cabello rubio el cual aparto los mechones de Yuuri para poder ver su rostro, comenzó a golpear ligeramente su mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar. –¿Y Viktor?- pregunto la chica.

-Aun no reacciona… ¿Qué le sucedió?- le pregunto volviendo a zarandear ligeramente al pelinegro.

-No lo sé, parecía ido y de pronto comenzó a desvanecerse- respondió nerviosamente Mila observando como su compañero parecía revisar si Yuuri se encontraba bien.

Yuri comenzó a revisar los bolsillos del chico hasta encontrar su teléfono celular y se lo extendió con rapidez a la pelirroja – Tómalo y marca el numero mas reciente hasta que te respondan, no podemos dejarlo solo hay que buscar a alguien que lo cuide- murmuro sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro.

Intento incorporarlo apoyándole el rostro en su pecho, sosteniéndolo del cuello para seguir zarandeándolo ligeramente – ¡Hey!, despierta…venga Omega- le murmuro acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Mila sin apartar la mirada esperaba a que alguien contestara, nerviosamente se balanceaba de un pie al otro-

-¡Bueno!- grito la chica emocionada al escuchar que le respondían –Bueno… no, no, no… mi nombre es Mila soy amiga de Viktor y tengo el teléfono de Yuuri porque él se puso mal, se desmayo y no podemos reanimarlo por eso me atreví a tomar su teléfono y marcar… si mira estamos en la pista de hielo… si… te mando la dirección por mensaje, gracias, aquí lo esperamos- dijo colgando el teléfono y poniéndose de rodillas al lado del rubio – Ya vienen para acá, ¿Aun no responde?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, aun no- Yuri noto que las mejillas del japonés estaban ligeramente coloradas y llevo su mano a la frente del otro chico – Su temperatura subió demasiado…¿Pero que..que es ese aroma tan…?-

Mila repentinamente tomo al ruso menor del rostro tapándole la nariz con una mano y tapándosela suya –No huelas, sal de aquí- le dijo con una voz firme de mando.

-No voy a dejarte aquí c- intento replicar el rubio pero Mila volvió a callarlo.

-Vas a obedecerme mocoso, lo percibes leve porque aun eres un Alfa joven pero esto es muy peligroso. Yuuri es un Omega y acaba de entrar en celo, así que quiero que salgas de este lugar… yo me encargo- le dijo mientras lo llevaba a empujones fuera del corredor.

-Espera, espera. Eres una chica, podrás ser una Alfa pero eres una chica, déjame ayudarte a llevarlo a algún lugar. Si es cierto lo que dices no podemos dejarlo aquí en el corredor, todos los del equipo son Alfas, creo que todos los que estamos en el edificio lo somos así que esto es muy peligroso para el- se quejo Yuri dándose la vuelta y mirando el rostro de la pelirroja.

Mila se quedo callada unos segundos pensando que el rubio tenía razón, el aroma que percibía del chico inconsciente se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más dulce incluso a ella comenzaba a afectarle. Si los demás Alfas lo percibían podían dejarse llevar por sus intentos y lastimar a Yuuri así que no tenían tiempo que perder – Ayúdame a llevarlo a la oficina más cercana pero intenta no inhalar su aroma porque si no tu y yo seremos un peligro mas para él, andando- le dijo dándole un leve codazo.

Tras varios tropezones y bastante mala coordinación lograron llegar a la puerta de una de las pequeñas oficinas de la administración. Yuri apenas podía sostener el cuerpo del japonés mientras la pelirroja abría la puerta y rápidamente tiraba todo lo que estaba en el escritorio al suelo para volver al lado de su compañero, cada uno llevaba uno de los brazos de Yuuri y lo recostaron sobre el escritorio – Gracias Yuri, por favor sal de aquí y espera a los conocidos de Yuuri, guíalos hasta aquí y pase lo que pase no le digas a nadie más donde estamos- le dijo Mila mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo llevaba a la nariz.

-No voy a dejarte aquí sola, ¿Qué tal si no puedes controlarlo a él o controlarte tu?- le dijo con un semblante serio y preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, tomare precauciones y si el aroma es demasiado para mi saldré de la habitación. Aun que no lo creas pequeño Yuri tengo más autocontrol que todos los de equipo, incluyéndote- le dijo la ojiazul señalando la entrepierna del rubio en la cual se notaba una creciente erección. Enseguida el ruso se sonrojo furiosamente asombrado ya que no había notado su estado – Tranquilo, aun eres joven y esos suele pasarnos a los Alfas cuando un Omega en celo esta cerca, sal del cuarto y haz lo que te dije- volvió a repetir y esta vez Yuri no dudo ni un segundo en salir de la oficina.

El aire había adquirido un olor dulce que le hacía difícil respirar y pensar con claridad, su cuerpo temblaba y se sintió avergonzado por sus reacciones tan animales, siempre le pareció terrible la idea de no tener el control total de su cuerpo y ahora que estaba experimentándolo se sintió sobrepasado. Cerró la puerta y escucho como Mila le colocaba el seguro desde el interior. Le asombro el autocontrol que su amiga había demostrado, ella era una Alfa adulta y una sin pareja así que debía afectarle más el delicioso aroma que el japonés desprendía.

Agito su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, de solo recordar ese aroma le daban escalofríos. Aun un poco inquieto decidió que sería de más ayuda en la pista que ahí, si lo veían por ese pasillo sería más fácil encontrar a Mila y al pelinegro ese, así que decidió alejarse con rapidez pero no sin antes liberar ligeramente su aroma para bloquear el de Yuuri, cuando se sintió satisfecho salió disparado a la pista para ayudar a su entrenador.

Mila estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la oficina intentando inhalar lo menos posible, no quería perder el control. Se sentía terrible de ver como ese pequeño Omega se retorcía y quejaba seguramente por la incomodidad que su celo le estaba provocando, no había estado con muchos Omegas y menos cuando estos entraban en ese estado de necesidad pero si sabía que les dolía y les generaba una terrible angustia que solo se podría quitar si alguien se acercaba a saciarlos pero en este caso eso era imposible.

No le paso desapercibido que Viktor y ese Omega tenían una extraña conexión, una que jamás había visto y cuando su compañero perdió el control debió haber hecho que le pasara lo mismo al pelinegro. A pesar de las ganas que tenia de acercarse y acariciar la suave y cálida piel de Yuuri no lo haría, ella no era de los alfas que buscan diversión por una noche y menos si había visto que un amigo mostraba interés por la persona en cuestión y Viktor había mostrado que ese chico le importaba más de lo que el mismo sabia. – Maldición… hueles delicioso…- murmuro agachando la cabeza ente sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro y abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas. Estaba determinada en no ceder sin importar que su Alfa interna le gruñera.

Yuri llego a la pista y se asombro de cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas, Viktor estaba en los brazos de Georgi el cual luchaba con toda su fuerza para mantenerlo quieto, Yakov sostenía del brazo a otro de los compañeros de patinaje, un novato que acaba de debutar. – ¡Yakov!- grito acercándose.

-¡Yuri! Ayúdame a sostener a este mocoso. Cálmate de una vez Dimitri deja de pelear- le dijo al chico de cabello negro que seguía retorciéndose.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo encontrar a mi Omega- murmuro el chico.

-¡Tu le tocas y yo te arranco la cabeza! No es tu Omega- grito Viktor aun en los brazos de su compañero, sus ojos aun tenían las pupilas dilatadas y parecía un hombre completamente diferente. –No te atrevas- volvió a gritar.

-El no tiene tu marca, no es tuyo- respondió Dimitri también intentando liberarse para saltar sobre el Alfa peliplata. Algo aturdido Yuri se acerco a ayudar a Yakov a sostener a su joven compañero ya que este parecía más ansioso y furioso que nunca. Al fin entendió por que Mila estaba tan preocupada, sus compañeros parecían fuera de control, tan salvajes, tan no ellos mismos que daba un poco de miedo, parecían dispuestos a pelear entre ellos para demostrar quien de los dos tenía más valor y pensó que tal vez el aun era demasiado joven, debía admitir que el dulce aroma del japonés si llamo su atención pero no de una manera tan intensa como para cegar su conciencia.

-Cálmense los dos, no puedo creer que se estén comportando de esta manera- les riño Yakov desaprobando el comportamiento de sus pupilos.

-No voy a dejar que lastimen a Yuuri, tú no eres el indicado para el Dimitri- respondió Viktor un poco más calmado debido a que Georgi se había colocado encima de él, aplastándolo por completo con su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso, estoy arto de que siempre los Omegas están tras de ti y tu solo los tratas como basura, queriendo pavonearte como el Alfa más deseado pero la verdad es que no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un Alfa completo. No tienes interés en ningún Omega por lo que sucedió hace años ¿verdad?- le dijo burlonamente.

-¡CALLATE DIMITRI!- grito Yakov esta vez luciendo asombrado incapaz de creer que ese chiquillo había usado algo tan bajo como eso.

-Pobre Viktor incapaz de reconocer cuando alguien de verdad lo ama y quien solo lo usa- murmuro mordazmente el pelinegro, soltando todas esas palabras sola para herir.

Viktor apretó los dientes y volvió a pelear para quitarse de encima a Giorgi - ¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE ESO!- gritaba enfadado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entiendo tu sentir? ¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Yo no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta cuando alguien me usa. Además de que de mi si se enamoran sinceramente no como contigo, el Alfa solitario- Dimitri seguía insultando todo lo que podía sin importarle los gritos de su entrenador que le ordenaban callar.

Yuri miraba a todos con un gran desconcierto, era de los más nuevos del grupo así que no sabía por que estaban discutiendo así o porque todos parecían tan alterados, lo único que noto es que ese tema era delicado y prohibido para todos los miembros del grupo y Dimitri estaba pasando los límites. A pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlos a todos podía notar con facilidad cuando a sus compañeros de equipo les dolía algo y justo en ese momento Viktor parecía más dolido que enfadado. Dimitri le estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo con sus palabras y aquello le hizo enfadar tanto que no pudo quedarse quieto y estampo su puño contra el rostro de aquel imbécil haciendo que todos callaran abruptamente.

-¡ERES UNA ESCORIA! EL ANCIANO LO TRAJO AQUÍ, EL ANCIANO LO PRESENTO ASI QUE POR SENTIDO COMÚN ESE OMEGA ES IMPORTANTE PARA EL. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PELEANDO POR EL? NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO- grito furico el rubio.

Dimitri levanto el rostro con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz – Yo me puedo meter con ese Omega si se me da la gana por qué no hay ninguna marca en su cuello, cualquiera de nosotros puede tomarlo y yo no voy a perder contra ti Viktor, no en esto- murmuro soltándose de Yakov y saliendo corriendo de la pista.

Yuri no perdió ni un segundo y salió corriendo tras de él, recordando que Mila y ese Omega estaban solos encerrados en la oficina y teniendo una clara idea de lo que el otro quería hacer. Escucho el grito de Yakov llamándole y los de Viktor desesperado para que le soltaran pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo viendo la espalda del pelinegro, temiendo no ser capaz de alcanzarle.

A pesar de que el aroma estaba camuflageado con el suyo podía percibirse una esencia dulce, un aroma increíblemente suculento para cualquier Alfa, un Omega en celo llamándolos. No le costó mucho trabajo a Dimitri seguir el rastro con maestría, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para no ser alcanzado por Yuri.

Sin saber muy bien porque estaba tan desesperado por tener a ese Omega, solo pensaba en que por fin podría ganarle a Viktor en algo, por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que era el mejor Alfa del grupo de patinadores de Rusia. Tomaría a ese chiquillo y le enseñaría a Viktor lo que un verdadero Alfa puede hacer con el cuerpo de un Omega, mientras corría el aroma se hacía cada vez mas fuerte volviendo a hacer que su excitación creciera.

Al girar a la izquierda noto otro aroma y dejo salir un fiero quejido, acercándose a la puerta y comenzando a golpear con fuerza - ¡Mila! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

-Lárgate- fue la directa y apaciguada respuesta de la pelirroja que al percibir el aroma de Dimitri se puso de pie frente a la puerta, dispuesta a proteger a Yuuri que no paraba de retorcerse en dolor e incomodidad, el dulce aroma del chico era fuerte pero aun así dejo salir su esencia para anunciar que un Alfa estaba con él. –No estás pensando las cosas Dimitri, lárgate-

-¿Te quieres quedar con él? Eres una mujer, no te dejare hacerlo- le dijo con los dientes apretados. A pesar de que Mila no podía verlo sabía que ese mocoso estaba descontrolado y enfadado. No había forma de que lo dejara acercarse, Yuuri estaba demasiado indefenso y no podía permitir que ningún Alfa hormonal le hiciera daño. – EL ES MIO MILA-

-El no es una cosa, lárgate niño- esta vez sintiendo como la puerta retumbaba ya que el otro Alfa comenzó a aporrearla con toda su fuerza dispuesto a tirarla, la pelirroja suspiro con fastidio y dispuesta a pelear rebusco en los cajones y estantes para tomar algo con que defenderse. Un Alfa en ese estado era muy peligroso, podían incluso llegar a asesinar por entrar en ese estado de frenesí y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera al japonés, había sentido una necesidad de protegerlo sin ninguna razón en concreto así que su instinto también la guiaba, al fin al cabo ella también era una Alfa.

-¡YA BASTA DIMITRI!- escucho la voz de Yuri y temió por el rubio, era aun muy pequeño e inexperto por eso le había mandado lejos, para que no se metiera en dificultadas, ahora estaba aun más nerviosa sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡Cállate!- escucho un golpe y como alguien chocaba contra el piso. La pelirroja tomo un abrecartas y corrió de regreso a la puerta lista para atacar a quien se atreviera a entre.

La puerta no tardo mucho en ceder abriéndose de par en par. Entrar en ese reducido espacio había sido una terrible idea, el aroma de Yuuri era tan intenso que Dimitri sintió que el piso no existía, todo había desaparecido y solo podía ver al pequeño Omega recostado en el escritorio, retorciéndose y soltando pequeños quejidos de necesidad. Cegado por esa visión intento acercarse pero enseguida se interpuso en su camino su compañera pelirroja que le miraba seriamente.

-No hagas una estupidez de la que vas a arrepentirte, sal de aquí Dimitri- le advirtió mostrándole el abrecartas en su mano como una advertencia que poco le importo al pelinegro, sonrió levemente y volvió a dar un paso adelante.

-No puedes ganarme, eres una mujer, incluso Yuri siendo un chico no pudo detenerme- le dijo burlonamente esquivando el momento justo en el que la Mila se acerco para intentar clavar su pequeña arma en el brazo, tomándola de la muñeca y doblándosela hasta escuchar un pequeño ¡Crack! – Por eso las mujeres no deberían ser Alfas, son más débiles que los hombres- le dijo burlonamente jalándola del brazo y aventándola hacia la entrada con toda su fuerza.

Dimitri estaba en un estado de frenesí incontrolable, sintiéndose tan superior a todos, él era el mejor Alfa del equipo ruso, el único capaz de desafear a Viktor. Se acerco con agilidad a Yuuri colocándose sobre él, aplastándole con todo su cuerpo.

El japonés estaba muy desorientado, odiaba su celo por que lo dejaba completamente indefenso pero ese celo en cuestión había sido más fuerte que ningún otro, le dolía cada musculo además de sentir un calor tan intenso que le costaba trabajo respirar. Su visión estaba borrosa y su garganta la sentía seca y rasposa, escucho con atención toda pero realmente no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, no fue hasta que sintió como alguien se colocaba encima de él que comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

El aroma de ese Alfa le mareaba, era tan intenso que le picaba la nariz, tan acido, tan desagradable que arrugo la nariz en un claro gesto de desagrado. Sintió como aquel hombre le tomaba con fuerza de la cadera haciéndole daño – Su-ueltame…- le dijo.

Dimitri no respondió y con su mano libre tomo el mentón de Yuuri haciendo que levantara el rostro, acercando sus labios y comenzando un beso forzado y demandante. Un beso que el Omega se negaba a corresponder peleando para zafarse del fuerte agarre, giro la cabeza rompiendo el beso haciendo que la lengua de aquel extraño saliera de su boca – No… suéltame- volviendo a negarse esta vez colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho ajeno, impulsándolo para intentar quitárselo de encima.

-¿Por qué te niegas? Sé que lo deseas- le murmuro en su oreja comenzando a mordérsela con demasiada fuerza, al parecer el sujeto pensaba que eso le gustaría pero no sentía otro cosa que horror, a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban alterados no le gustaba nada aquello. Deseaba luchar, siempre lo había hecho ya que no era la primera vez que un Alfa intentaba propasarse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía como siempre, parecía que su fuerza se había evaporado y eso le asusto más de lo que podía expresar con palabras pero sus ojos comenzaron a aguadarse y un leve quejido lastimero salió de su garganta – Necesitas a un Alfa que te domine, que te enseñe lo que es el placer…-

-Te juro que no vas a ser tú-

Dimitri levanto el rostro solo para sentir como un puño se estrellaba en su mejilla para después ser empujado con fuerza haciéndolo caer del escritorio, algo confundido y desorientado se incorporo con gran esfuerzo, tambaleándose y sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, no solo por el golpe ya que podía notarse una erección en sus pantalones deportivos color rojo- Viktor- murmuro con la mandíbula apretada.

El ojiazul estaba frente a el con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas, mostrándose más fiero que nunca antes. –Te dijo que lo soltaras- murmuro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **SI LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ DIME QUE TE PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO. SALUDITOS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho mucho mucho mi tardanza pero ya les dije que no me es posible escribir como antes. Ya saben que estoy tremendamente agradecida por su apoyo, sus reviews hacen que una sonrisa salga de mis labios y que mi musa este bien alimentada jaja.**

 **Ya saben que los personajes conocidos no son míos y que solo los uso para crear estas locas historias. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y por los favs y follows. Espero les guste este capítulo y déjenme saber todos sus pensamientos y sus expectativas para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias y saludos a todos.**

* * *

Viktor sintió su pecho doler, el hecho de ver como alguien más tocaba a Yuuri de esa manera tan brusca, obligándole, le hizo sentir rabia, nadie debía tocarlo de aquella manera, nadie debería tocar a ese ser que le había robado el aliento.

Lo defendería contra todo y le protegería de todos, nadie debería lastimarlo y con ese pensamiento no dudo un segundo en aprovechar el aturdimiento de Dimitri. Tomo al Omega de los brazos, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, levantándolo con agilidad y sin prestar atención dejo atrás al otro Alfa. – Mila… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto a la pelirroja al pasar a su lado.

La chica asintió con una expresión adolorida – No te preocupes por nosotros, llévatelo- le dijo con una media sonrisa y dándole un guiño.

-Gracias- respondió saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Viktor! No te dejare que te lleves a mi Omega- grito Dimitri ya de pie, dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-No entiendes que en esto no puedes ganar. No dejare que lo tengas, ni tu ni nadie- respondió el albino retomando su camino. Se agacho y coloco su preciada carga en el suelo, al lado de Yuri que yacía inconsciente. – Mila, sal por favor - le dijo a la chica ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

La chica asintió saliendo de la oficina sin perder de vista a esos alfas que lucían mas salvajes de lo que jamás les había visto. Temió por Dimitri al notar los bellos erizados de los brazos del albino, jamás lo había visto en esa faceta tan salvaje, Viktor siempre actuaba de forma racional y por esa razón ella le respetaba profundamente pero al parecer algo había cambiado.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y enseguida escucho como se desataba una intensa pelea en el interior pero su preocupación era otra. Se coloco de rodillas y levanto un poco la cabeza de Yuri, el rubio tenía el labio inferior roto pero parecía no haber heridas más graves así que se relajo un poco dejando salir un afligido suspiro –Yuri - llamo al rubio –Despierta, necesito saber que estas bien- le dijo.

Sin embargo el ruso no respondía, seguía completamente inconsciente -¡MILA!- el grito le asusto haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco.

Apareció por el corredor el cuerpo de su entrenador haciéndole sentir más segura que antes y sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar, sus nervios nunca habían sido fuertes y por ello muchos opinaban que ella no debía ser una Alfa- ¡Yakov!- grito la chica poniéndose de pie y corrió hacia su entrenador no fue hasta ese momento que noto que varias personas desconocidas corrían con él hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su entrenador tomando su lloroso rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Yuuri!- grito un chico de piel bronceada, reconoció la voz, ese chico era con el que había hablado por teléfono hace un par de horas -¿Qué te paso? ¡Yuuri… yuuri!- le gritaba a su amigo, recargándolo contra su hombro y dándose cuenta enseguida de su alta temperatura – pero… ¿Cómo?... aun faltaban semanas para que tu celo llegara-

-…P-phichit…tengo tanto… tanto calor- murmuro el japonés con la visión borrosa.

-¡Yuuri! Hermanito… tranquilo ya estamos aquí- dijo Mari en cuanto llego a su lado, acariciándole con cariño el cabello. Yuko y Takeshi también se situaron al lado del pelinegro. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la chica.

Yakov intentaba reanimar a su más pequeño estudiante y poco a poco este parecía reaccionar tocándose la cabeza con dolor – No lo sé muy bien, Viktor y el perdieron el control. Todo fue muy rápido, ¡Si su celo estaba tan cercano no debió salir de su hogar! ¡Qué irresponsabilidad!- grito el entrenador mirando con rencor a Yuuri, culpándolo por lo que sus estudiantes habían tenido que experimentar.

-¡No es su culpa!- respondió Phichit enfadado – Aun faltaban semanas para que eso sucediera, ¿Qué me dice de Viktor? Es un Alfa pero también debe cuidar los días que entra en celo- murmuro el tailandés haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Mila confundida.

-Viktor esta en celo, su aroma está impregnado en Yuuri. Ningún Omega puede precipitar el celo de un Alfa pero un Alfa si puede hacerlo con un Omega- escupió Phichit lleno de enojo – Si su celo estaba cerca entonces no debió ir a ver a Yuuri-

-Se cuando entran en celo mis estudiantes y a Viktor le falta bastante para que ese ciclo llegue- murmuro Yakov bastante pensativo.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!- grito Mila repentinamente – Viktor y Dimitri están adentro peleando- les informo sorprendiéndose al ver que ninguno se movía.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Yakov cruzándose de brazos – Tu también eres un Alfa Mila, sabes que no se debe intervenir en una pelea por un Omega y esta vez esos dos están peleando para ver quién se queda con ese chiquillo-

-Pues lo siento por ambos pero ninguno le pondrá un dedo encima a mi amigo- Phichit cargo a Yuuri con gran familiaridad, protegiéndole instintivamente dejando salir su aroma para camuflajear el del pelinegro– No sé qué le pasa a sus estudiantes pero no dejare que nadie lastime a Yuuri. Les agradezco su ayuda y lamento las molestias pero creo que es mejor que nosotros nos retiremos-

-Creo que será lo mejor- murmuro Yakov antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera. Viktor apareció, con la ropa rasgada y la mejilla roja. Se sobaba el brazo derecho con insistencia -¡Viktor!- grito su entrenador acercándose a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Y Dimitri?- pregunto Mila algo angustiada.

Viktor levanto los hombros y camino con seguridad hacia Phichit que aun mantenía a Yuuri contra su pecho. Yakov le detuvo agarrando su brazo con fuerza – Viktor… no lo hagas, se que todo lo que sucedió te tiene alterado pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas- le dijo

-Derrote a Dimitri- murmuro el peliplata haciendo que la pelirroja se asomara para descubrir a su compañero en el suelo inconsciente – Yuuri me necesita y yo a él…- su voz antes fuerte y segura comenzó a cambiar hasta parecer un débil susurro.

-No dejare que lo toques, me importa muy poco que le hayas ganado a ese Alfa porque no hay forma en que deje que lo tomes ahora que Yuuri esta así. El debe tomar la decisión estando en todos sus sentidos así que si tu no aceptas eso tendrás que pelear contra otro Alfa- Phichit estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo lo que tenia, no dejaría que nadie abusara de su amigo.

-No es necesario… solo quería pedirte que lo saques de aquí… su aroma me está volviendo literalmente loco, no me deja pensar coherentemente y tal como dices no quiero hacerle nada cuando el no está en sus cinco sentidos…aunque tengo estas terribles ganas de… ¡No! Por favor solo aléjenlo de mi, por favor- murmuro agarrándose del hombro de Yakov. Luchando contra sus instintos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Phichit se quedo mirándolo asombrado, su aroma le delataba, aunque el entrenador del albino decía lo contrario este estaba en celo y parecía que a pesar de todo luchaba por no sucumbir y tomar a Yuuri, eso le hizo admirarlo un poco y se alegro que él fuera el alfa que Yuuri tendría que seducir.

-Lo hare, gracias- murmuro el tailandés retomando su camino para poder sacar de ahí a su amigo. Escucho como el albino llamaba lastimosamente a su entrenador con una voz de niño pequeño.

-Tranquilízate Vitya, tienes que ir a tu casa- murmuro Yakov acariciando el cabello de su pupilo que tenia escondido su rostro en su pecho, eran pocas las veces que se veía a Viktor tan vulnerable y le recordó cuando este era aun un chiquillo que buscaba un poco de afecto.- Vamos a tu casa, te llevare todo lo que necesites y esperaremos a que tu celo termine-

-Aun no es tiempo de que llegara… no entiendo Yakov- murmuro Viktor un poco asustado -¿Qué me sucede?-

-Lo mejor será que lo lleven a un lugar para que este mas cómodo y no te preocupes por Yuuri, Phichit no le ha tocado desde que se conocen, su amor es fraternal además de que esta su hermana y mi esposa con él. Ve a tu casa a pasar tu celo y cuando este haya acabado podrás hablar con el- Takeshi había sido el único que se había quedado para ayudar a todos los del equipo Ruso, sabia a la perfección que su esposa y sus amigos ayudarían al Omega a llegar a salvo al hotel así que pensó que sería mas de utilidad para el peliplata.

-¿De verdad crees que Yuuri no está enfadado conmigo?- murmuro Viktor sin separarse de su entrenador.

-Te lo aseguro, si gusta puedo ayudarlos, sus otros estudiantes también resultaron lastimados- murmuro Takeshi dirigiéndose al entrenador del equipo ruso y este asintió sin dejar de acariciar el suave cabello color plata.

-Gracias, ¿puede acompañar a Viktor a su casa? Yo me encargo de Mila y Yuri- el entrenador miraba fijamente a ese chico, no confiaba mucho en la gente y menos si se trataba de sus alumnos pero por una extraña razón decidió cederle a uno de sus preciados hijos.

-Yo me encargo de él, ven acá albino- le dijo tomándole del hombro alejándolo de su entrenador y acercándolo a él – No te preocupes por nada, tengo muchas historias donde Yuuri es el protagonista, ya verás que todo se solucionara-

-¿Really? ¿Yuuri no está enfadado conmigo?- le pregunto Viktor comenzando a caminar con desgano, aun estaba algo alterado por lo sucedido y mas por que aun podía percibir el delicioso aroma de su bello pelinegro.

Yakov sonrió levemente al ver a su alumno alejándose, jamás le había sucedido a Viktor nada como esto, seguramente estaba asustado y confundido pero no podía descuidar sus obligaciones con sus demás alumnos. – Mila ¿Puedes ayudar a Yuri para ir a la enfermería?- pregunto y la pelirroja asintió levemente –Llévalo y que te chequen también a ti, no quiero que tengas ninguna herida- le sonrió con un poco de dulzura.

-Y… ¿Dimitri?...- pregunto la chica mientras sostenía de la cadera a Yuri ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.

-Yo me encargo de el- dijo Yakov pero esta vez su mirada se oscureció duramente. Otra cosa que le caracterizaba era que Yakov era intimidante y si algo o alguien no le agradaba lo decía de frente. Mila se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se compadeció por su compañero, conocía a su entrenador y esa mirada solo significaba una cosa. Horror – Vete- ordeno.

Esta vez no dijo nada solo se encamino jalando lentamente a Yuri que no dejaba de quejarse para que le soltara ya que no era un "inútil" para no poder caminar solo mientras Yakov entraba en la oficina, los estantes estaban tirados y muchas cosas rotas, papeles esparcidos en el suelo y al lado del escritorio estaba Dimitri, intentando ponerse en pie.

Con el labio inferior hinchado y el ojo morado parecía aun desorientado, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de su entrenador en la puerta –No Yakov… tu siempre estás del lado de Voktor- murmuro el chico trastabillando al caminar.

-¿Te parece bien el espectáculo que hiciste? ¿La manera en la que te comportaste con ese indefenso Omega? ¿Con tus compañeros? Te das cuenta que lastimaste a Mila y a Yuri y que te peleaste a golpes con Viktor- le regaño

-Sé lo que hice pero es mi derecho hacerlo, soy un Alfa sin pareja y ese Omega no le pertenece a nadie, no tenía ninguna marca como para que todos decidieran que le pertenecía a Viktor- se quejo Dimitri llevándose una mano a la cabeza ya que le martillaba terriblemente.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos lo que sucedió pero todos nos percatamos de que Vktor sintió cosas muy fuertes por ese chiquillo y tu solo lo hiciste para demostrarle a todos que estas al mismo nivel de Viktor- Yakov se cruzo de brazos claramente enfadado – Y es claro que no lo estas-

Aquello hizo hervir la sangre de Dimitri que con unos cuantos pasos estaba frente a su entrenados fulminándole con la mirada – Yo no soy inferior a él, soy un Alfa, soy un gran patinador y estoy harto de que tu no me des el lugar que me corresponde-

-Tienes razón, porque no mereces todo lo que todo el equipo ha hecho por ti, aun sabiendo todo te comportaste como un completo idiota. Sabes lo que le sucedió a Viktor y lo usaste para herirlo y no te importo en lo mas mínimo lastimar a Mila y a Yuri, yo soy el responsable de todos ustedes y no puedo permitir que este tipo de comportamientos se den en mi pista- Yakov siempre decía las cosas directo y no podía dejar pasar lo que había hecho su alumno – Recoge tus cosas y lárgate-

-¿Me estas echando del equipo? ¿Ya no vas a entrenarme?- pregunto el pelinegro algo atónito.

-Tienes mucho que pensar y no quiero verte por un tiempo, lárgate- repitió el entrenador.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu alumno tanto como Viktor!- grito ya asustado por las consecuencias que sus actos podrían traerle a su carrera.

-Lo eres y créeme que también hablare seriamente con el pero eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, no te estoy castigando por pelear con Viktor por que se perfectamente que tu y él están en similitud de condiciones, te estoy castigando por haber atacado a Mila y a Yuri que son más jóvenes que tu, te aprovechaste de tu fuerza y por culpa tuya ellos están en el doctor justo en este momento- el entrenador sintió pena por Dimitri, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente sentía un gran cariño por cada uno de sus estudiantes y al ver tan perdido a uno le hacía sentir frustrado y fracasado como mentor. – Ve a tu casa y atiende tus heridas. Viktor te dio una paliza- murmuro metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo y dio media vuelta para ir a atender a sus demás discípulos.

-¡Siempre lo eliges a él sobre mi!- grito Dimitri mas enfadado que nunca pero Yakov no le respondió siguió su camino y eso solo hizo que el chico se enfadara aun mas – Esto no se va a quedar así… no vas a hacerme esto Viktor… no eres mejor que yo- murmuro.

 **0o0o0**

No tuvieron ningún problema para llegar al hotel y cuando pasaron por la recepción notaron como varios ojos se fijaban en ellos, seguramente por el dulce aroma que desprendía el pequeño Omega aun en los brazos de Phichit.

El tailandés por otra parte intentaba cubrir el aroma de Yuuri con el suyo y fulminaba a todos los otros Alfas que olisqueaban el aire con los ojos llenos de deseo. Se disculparon con el señor de la recepción y con rapidez entraron en el elevador.

Yuko se coloco al lado de la puerta y cada vez que se detenía para que entrara más gente se disculpaba con una reverencia y apretaba el botón para volver a cerrar las puertas, no querían arriesgarse de que algún Alfa intentara apoderarse del pelinegro.

Llegaron a su habitación y rápidamente Phichit dejo caer a Yuuri en su cama, toco levemente su piel notando que esta estaba ardiendo, un clásico síntoma del celo. –Tranquilo Yuuri, Yuko pásame sus pastillas- le pido.

La castaña rebuscaba en los cajones hasta dar con un paquete de color blanco – Toma, me parece tan extraño que esto sucediera, esta mañana tomo sus medicamentos y según sabemos su celo aun no estaba cerca-

-No sé que haya desatado esto pero debemos estar muy atentos. No debe volver a pasar- murmuro Mari acercándose a su hermano con una toallita húmeda, colocándosela en la frente.- Estamos aquí para cuidarlo, somos las personas en las que más confía Yuuri-

Phichit sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan culpable por no haber estado ahí para proteger a su amigo y agradeció enormemente que Viktor lo hiciera, jamás se perdonaría si a Yuuri le sucediera algo malo, siempre quiso verlo feliz y ahora al pensar en ello le era imposible quitarse de la mente la figura de Viktor al lado de su amigo.

Varios golpees en la puerta hicieron que todos pegaran un pequeño salto y enseguida Yuko salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta diciendo que debía ser su esposo.

-No te preocupes tanto Phichit, todos estamos con él y ahora tiene a su amor que lo protegerá- murmuro Mari sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad crees que Viktor será su amor?- pregunto Phichit tomando asiento en la cama de Yuuri, mirando el acalorado rostro del pelinegro.

-Estoy segura-respondió la hermana mayor.

-¡Chicos! Es…- grito pero antes de poder levantarse a ver a la chica, Leo entro en la habitación con su traje negro perfectamente colocado – Leo…- murmuro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el hombre mirando a Yuuri sobre el edredón color vino. Sin embargo nadie tuvo que responderle ya que le llego el dulce aroma que el cuerpo del chico desprendía haciendo que su respiración se acelerara un poco y sus pupilas se dilataran.

Repentinamente sintió como su cuello era apretado y su espalda chocaba contra la pared, incapaz de respirar con normalidad y pareciendo asustado miro a Phichit, el chico tenía el brazo en su garganta y el rostro muy pegado al suyo – Quita esa asquerosa mirada y lárgate ahora, puedo olerte y me da ganas de vomitar- murmuro sin apartar el brazo, parecía una persona completamente diferente y eso alerto a Yuko y a Mari.

-¡Phichit!- grito la hermana de Yuuri agarrándole del brazo – Para esto, ya tuvimos demasiados problemas por un día, se que quieres proteger a mi hermano pero no es bueno que pelees contra alguien de la organización así que cálmate-

-Lo sé- murmuro tomando del brazo a aquel sujeto empujándolo con toda su fuerza hasta sacarlo de la habitación importándole muy poco todas sus quejas. En este momento lo único que era importante era cuidar de Yuuri y no dejaría que nadie se acercara a él hasta que su celo hubiera pasado.

-¡Es importante que me informen todo lo que está sucediendo!- grito Leo ya en la puerta.

-Es más importante la seguridad de Yuuri, cuando esté en condiciones le llamaremos- respondió el tailandés cerrándole la puerta en la cara, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al hacerlo. En un par de zancadas ya estaba junto a la cama donde el japonés se retorcía y hablaba incoherencias.

-Es mejor que tú también salgas de aquí Phichit, eres un Alfa después de todo. Yuko y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarlo, ve a nuestro cuarto y duerme ahí- le ordeno Mari con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el rostro de su hermano.

Phichit resoplo molesto – No quiero dejarlo solo, puedo controlarme-

De pronto el aroma de Yuuri se hizo más intenso y este con las mejillas rojas y sudor en la frente comenzó a retorcerse aun mas -…Vi-victor…- murmuro con anhelo haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados. Jamás había murmurado el nombre de alguien durante los celos que habían presenciado - … Victor… ayu-dame…por favor… ¡Ah!... tócame… por favor…-

-Debes salir de aquí ahora- dijo Yuko tomando el brazo de Phichit y guiándolo hacia la puerta, no querían correr ningún riesgo, sabían que el moreno podía controlarse si se trataba de Yuuri pero esta vez el celo del japonés parecía más intenso que en ocasiones anteriores – Ve al cuarto y dile a Takeshi que se quedaran haya que nosotras cuidaremos de Yuuri- ordeno la castaña dándole las llaves del otro cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en el rostro, dejándolo fuera de ese cuarto lleno de deliciosas feromonas que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. Tal vez si era mejor que se alejara esta vez.

 **O0o0o0**

-¡Ah maldita sea!- grito Viktor intentando apaciguar su voz cubriendo su cara con una de sus almohadas.

-Tranquilízate un poco- Takeshi se acerco dejando un vaso de agua fresca en su buró, viendo como el alfa peliplateado se enroscaba ante su incomodidad – No es como si tener tu celo sea nuevo para ti- le dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Viktor se quito la almohada dejando ver su rostro de mejillas rojas – Si lo es… jamás había sentido esto. Mi piel me cosquillea, mi interior está ardiendo y solo puedo pensar en el rostro de Yuuri, en sus ojos, en esos labios rosados que parecían tan suaves, tan mordibles… ¡Maldición otra vez!- volvió a decir enroscando su cuerpo hasta pegar sus rodillas a su estomago, encogiéndose.

-Wow demasiada información- tomo asiento en la amplia cama de Viktor y le miro con un poco de sorpresa - ¿Jamás habías sentido esto?-

-Jamás- respondió el peliplata.

-Eso es raro, desde que comienzan los celos sientes todo lo que describes. Es como si realmente nunca hubieras tenido "tu despertar"- le dijo sin despegar su vista de él.

Viktor se retorció un poco mas y llevando sus manos a su cabellera apartando los mechones que se pegaban a su frente por el sudor se giro para estar cara a cara con aquel extraño – No con esta intensidad, antes no me pasaba esto pero siento una gran angustia, un nudo en la boca del estomago y solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí, encontrar a Yuuri, sostenerle, tocarle, besarle, quiero unirme a él… quiero estar con él. Por favor llévame con él, escucho su voz, necesita mi ayuda… él quiere que lo toque- suplico alargando su mano para tocar el brazo de Tekeshi.

Los ojos obscuros se abrieron en completa sorpresa- ¿Lo escuchas?- pregunto vacilante y se asusto aun mas al notar como Viktor asintió con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y tomo su celular, marcando el primer número de su lista de llamadas recientes. Espero tres timbrazos para que su esposa respondiera la llamada – Yuko-

-Lo siento, ya le dije a Phichit que se quedaran a dormir en el otro cuarto, Yuuri está teniendo dificultades con su celo y es mejor que ustedes estén lejos. Por favor solo ve y toca en el cuarto y…- Yuko le explicaba todo lo sucedido interrumpiendo en varias ocasiones todos los intentos que Takeshi hacia para decir algo.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! Escúchame. El celo de Yuuri es más intenso cierto- espero a que su esposa respondiera afirmativamente para seguir - ¿Está diciendo algo? ¿Yuuri está diciendo algo?- pregunto.

-Pues… si, está diciendo cosas… ya sabes cómo son los celos, tiendes a decir cosas cuando son muy intensos- le riño por hacerle hablar de eso. No le gustaba tener que hablar de los celos de sus amigos.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro volteando a ver a Viktor quien desde la cama le observaba temblando ligeramente – Dime que está diciendo- repitió.

-Pues… está llamando a Viktor- murmuro Yuko

-Esta llamándome- dijo Viktor al mismo tiempo que su esposa, incorporándose con trabajo – Mi pareja me está llamando-

Takeshi se puso tremendamente pálido ante esto, si Viktor podía escuchar el llamado de Yuuri tan claramente a tan larga distancia solo significaba una cosa. Ellos estaban destinados. Un Alfa podía escuchar la llamada de su Omega a media distancia pero ellos ni siquiera se encontraban cerca y solo se podía tener esa clase de empatía si ambos eran completamente compatibles, almas gemelas.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te diré Yuko. Pon el altavoz de tu teléfono y déjalo cerca de Yuuri después quiero que tu y todos los que estén en la habitación salgan, déjenlo solo… sé que es extraño pero por favor haz lo que te digo- murmuro el pelinegro acercándose de nuevo con el celular en mano y colocándolo en altavoz se lo extendió a Viktor – No es prudente que ambos se unan aun, lo sabes, Yuuri es demasiado tímido y preferirá unirse a ti en otro tipo de condiciones pero escucharte le hará bien y a ti escucharlo- le dijo al peliplata.

Viktor tomo el celular y le asintió al otro alfa agradecido por su ayuda. Se dejo caer pesadamente en las sabanas de su cama y acerco el celular a él, se lamio los labios resecos con lentitud y con un poco de timidez murmuro - … Yuuri…-

-…Viktor…- se escucho como un jadeo.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció este capítulo. Saludos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, por sus reviews, por leer, por todo lo que hacen por esta historia. Gracias a ustedes este bebe sigue su camino. Se que tardo mucho y lo lamento es solo que no puedo hacerlo mas rápido pero lo intento se los juro.**

 **Espero que este cap les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **O0o0o0**

-…Viktor…- se escucho como un jadeo.

Una sonrisa se coló en los labios de Viktor y cerrando los ojos murmuro – Hola… Yuuri… ¿Cómo… como te encuentras?- le costaba trabajo conectar sus ideas y pasarlas a palabras, sentía un calor del infierno recorrerle y el hecho de escuchar la voz de su pequeño Omega le acrecentaba esa sensación.

-¿Tu estas bien?... el otro Alfa… ¿no te hizo daño?- pregunto el pelinegro acomodándose sobre la almohada, le preocupaba que Viktor estuviera lastimado por su culpa, debió haber sido más precavido con su celo y nada de esto hubiera pasado, Viktor no se hubiera peleado con nadie y todo el alboroto de la pista se hubiera evitado.

-¿Tu estas bien?- el peliplata sonrió al notar la preocupación en la voz del japonés.

-Si- respondió firme y con una leve sonrisa, no podía creer que a Viktor le interesara mas como estaba el. –Tengo…mucho...Calor-

-Lo sé- respondió el albino, casi podía imaginarse el rostro de Yuuri, sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios carnosos y suaves, moviéndose para formular cada palabra que endulzaba sus oídos. – Yo estoy igual- Escucho un suspiro y al parecer el japonés estaba cambiando de posición sobre la cama, eso le hizo morderse el labio de puro gusto

\- ¿Tu también tienes calor?- pregunto Yuuri sintiendo curiosidad, preguntándose cómo se sentiría estar al lado de Viktor.

-No tienes idea cuanto pero estoy más preocupado por ti, ¿estás en el hotel?- El ojiazul hacia uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una risa nerviosa cuando escucho al otro chico decirle que si – Me alegro, ahí estas seguro, ¿estás acostado?-

-Si… creo que no podría ponerme de pie ni aunque lo intentara- Yuuri miraba la pequeña pantalla del celular resplandeciendo, marcando como los segundos avanzaban – ¿Qué nos sucedió Viktor?- pregunto un poco angustiado.

-No lo sé…. Pero no quiero que te asustes…quiero que estés tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo- murmuro intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para transmitirle esa calma a su Omega.

-M e encantaría que estuvieras aquí- la voz triste que se escapo de sus labios le hizo dudar incluso a él. Yuuri se dividía en dos, la parte racional que quería darse una patada a sí mismo por sonar tan necesitado y débil, odiaba que se pensara eso de los Omegas y justo ahora lo estaba siendo y por el otro lado estaba su parte hormonal que le pedía suplicarle al alfa por atención, por caricias, era una terrible necesidad la que sentía.

\- Imagina que estoy contigo, que te tengo entre mis brazos- Viktor no estaba mejor, su alfa interno le pedía salir de su departamento e ir al hotel para poder tener a su Omega entre sus brazos, deseaba poder estar cerca y sin proponérselo comenzó a confesarse – Soplo aire en tu oreja y beso lentamente tu cuello. Imagina mis manos tomándote de la cintura, subiendo por tu abdomen hasta llegar a tu pecho… imagíname ahí, en tu cama, junto a ti-

Yuuri sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban aun más pero esta vez no se asusto por ello, su mirada estaba perdida y su respiración se volvió más errática, jalando aire audiblemente. Imágenes de lo que le describía Viktor le atacaron y su vergüenza se esfumo de pronto – Me encantaría que me besaras-

-Lo haría, te besaría los labios, la frente, tus mejillas… te besaría cada milímetro de tu piel…no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que memorizara todos los rincones de tu cuerpo- No supo en que momento cerro sus ojos, escondiendo sus bellos zafiros -Como desearía que todo estuviera sucediendo-

-Yo… yo también te besaría... atraparía tus labios en mis dientes, te mordería porque aunque… aunque no lo creas me encanta morder- dijo bajando su tono de voz como si esa confesión le diera mucha vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no lo creería?- pregunto Viktor.

-Porque un Omega no debe hacer eso… Un alfa no le pertenece, no tengo el derecho de dejarle marcas- aquello sonó tan injusto a los oídos del peliplata que bufo inflando sus mejillas.

¡Ridículo! ¿A quién no le gustaría que su pareja le marcara? – A mi me fascinaría que me dejaras marcas- respondió sin darse cuenta de lo importante que aquello era para Yuuri.

Este sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabía por qué había expresado uno de sus mas indecentes y oscuros deseos pero escuchar que a Viktor le agradara esa idea fue demasiado para él, deseando más que nunca poder tener al Alfa cerca - ¿Enserio? ¿Me dejarías marcarte?- pregunto.

-¡Claro que si, tu puedes morderme todo lo que quieras!- exclamo soltando una risa pura y traviesa.

-¿Me dejarías morder tu cuello?-

-Si- respondió con rapidez.

-¿Tu pecho?- De nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta - ¿Tu abdomen?- a cada pregunta el ruso respondía lo mismo- ... ¿Tu espalda?... ¿Tus brazos?... ¿Tu cadera? Porque me encantaría morder el hueso de tu cadera.-confeso Yuuri.

-¡Dios, por favor muérdelo!- grito Viktor como si anhelara eso más que nada – Puedes morder mi cuerpo entero, mis piernas, mis muslos, mi nuca. Todo lo que tú quieras-

Como le encantaría a Yuuri que eso pudiera ser, poder marcar a Viktor, dejarle pequeños cardenales a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Así sentiría que le pertenece su Alfa tanto como él le pertenecería, siempre tuvo miedo de entregarse a un Alfa por que cabía la posibilidad que este pudiera tener otras parejas y eso no estaba mal visto por nadie, era solo lo normal en el intento de ese sector, en cambio los Omegas una vez que se dejaran marcar tendrían que estar con esa persona hasta el final, sin importar que le amara o no, sin importar que el Alfa fuera cruel o malo con él, los Omegas tenían que soportarlo porque ese era su papel.

-Yuuri…Me encantaría que me marcaras y solo pertenecerte a ti- ¡Tum-tum! ¡Tum-tum! El corazón de Yuuri latió tan fuerte que pensó que se le escaparía del pecho sin mencionar que sus ojos se aguadaron, ese era uno de sus mas ocultos deseos, que la persona que el eligiera para ser su pareja le eligiera solo a él, que se pertenecieran el uno al otro para toda la vida.

-Suena bien… me encanta la idea de que seas mío- murmuro intentando darle un tono de broma y por la carcajada que soltó el ojiazul asumió que lo había logrado. – En verdad te mordería entero- le advirtió.

-Yo también te mordería entero, me encantaría dejar mis dientes en la curva de la parte baja de tu espalda y también en tu lindo trasero- escucho como el japonés se quejaba por haberse golpeado con algo y soltó una risa - …¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

\- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí- dijo Yuuri de nuevo con ese tomo deseoso y necesitado – si estuvieras aquí… ¿Qué me harías?- pregunto de forma pausada, como digiriendo bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso?- la voz de Viktor sonó mas grave de lo normal y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no soltara una risa. Sin embargo el japonés no respondió haciendo que su sonrisa se incrementara – Pues…supongo que te acariciaría tu bella piel, te besaría los labios hasta dejártelos rojos, te susurraría cuanto me gustas al oído… me muero de ganas de perder mis manos entre tus piernas, acariciando con lentitud, subiendo lentamente la velocidad haciendo que te retuerzas, murmuraras mi nombre, me suplicaras por mas y mas placer hasta que te corras entre mis dedos-con los ojos cerrados y la lengua saboreando sus labios el ruso imaginaba ese momento.

Yuuri había perdido su mano entre sus muslos y hacia todo lo posible para no gemir audiblemente, casi podía sentir los labios, los dedos de su Alfa rozando su parte más intima. Por unos segundos se imagino al albino mordiendo su cuello, marcándolo, se imagino a si mismo entregándosele y por primera vez deseo tenerlo todo con Viktor.

-¿eso te gustaría?- pregunto Viktor de forma juguetona.

-¡Sí!.- murmuro Yuuri deseoso.

* * *

O0o0o

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Takeshi?- pregunto Phichit por cuarta vez haciendo que Yuko y Mari soltaran un suspiro exasperado.

-Ya te dijo lo que su esposo le dijo, pidió que dejaran a Yuuri en la habitación con el celular por que tienen que hablar entre ellos porque según Takeshi mi hermano y Viktor son destinados- murmuro Mari frotándose los ojos con frustración.

Phichit chasqueo la lengua – Eso es una locura, una completa locura. Yuuri no tenía intención alguna de estar cerca de ese ruso- dijo el tailandés poniéndose de pie.

-Tal vez por eso Yuuri no sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ningún Alfa, por que tenia que venir a Rusia a encontrarse con su alma gemela- los ojos de Yuko brillaban con tanto ímpetu por la historia romántica que se estaba creando en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo diablos Yuuri iba a saber eso? Todo esto es muy extraño, no puedo aceptar que el destinado de mi amigo sea ese chico, no es creíble- Phichit estaba en completa negación.

-¿Por qué reniegas tanto, Phichit? Mi hermano tiene una gran oportunidad aquí, con este trato consiguió venir a Rusia, va a poder patinar como antes además de que la pareja a la cual tiene que seducir es su predestinado, en pocos días la vida de mi hermano se arreglo mágicamente. Tendríamos que estar feliz por el, encontró al amor de su vida-Mari parecía enfadada, entendía la preocupación de Phichit pero por lo que pudo apreciar el Alfa de su hermano parecía una persona amable a la que le importaba demasiado Yuuri.

-No es posible que este sucediendo, que Yuuri y Viktor sean destinados, todo es demasiado extraño- volvió a decir el tailandés.

Era cierto que era algo extraño pero todos sentían un gran alivio de que su amigo hubiera conectado tan rápido con la persona que debía seducir, era un milagro que las cosas se estuvieran dando así. El japonés se merecía ser feliz, encontrar un amor verdadero y vivirlo con toda la intensidad con la que lo vivían los demás.

Esperaban que Yuuri encontrara la forma de ser feliz – Espero que Yuuri encuentre la manera de ser feliz. Sabemos lo que le cuesta confiar en las personas y por que escogió venir aquí. Espero que logre decirle la verdad a Viktor- murmuro Yuko jugueteando con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-¡Dios! Había olvidado ese detalle, ¿Y si Viktor no perdona a Yuuri?- pregunto el tailandés repentinamente ansioso.

-No digas eso Phichit, Viktor va a entender a Yuuri después de todo ellos apenas se conocen y si son destinados estarán bien. Tal vez le cueste un poco de trabajo aceptarlo pero todos sabemos que cuando existe esa atracción tan fuerte es imposible que ese par se separe- Mari intentaba estar lo más tranquila posible ya que en verdad esperaba que la situación de su hermano se arreglara.

Un golpeteo insistente los hizo brincar y la mayor de los Katsuki se apresuro a la puerta, si era de nuevo el chico de la organización le daría un buen golpe en la entrepierna. Sin embargo en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y gafas de sol. -¿Puedo ayudarle?- pregunto Mari

-Buenas tardes- murmuro quitándose los lentes. –Soy la agente Minako, miembro de la Organización de la sección de control de Omegas, me asignaron el caso del señor Katsuki Yuuri y me informo mi compañero Leonard que este se encontraba en un predicamento así que viene a ayudarle- La mujer se abrió paso dejando en la puerta a la castaña.

Sin decir nada paso de largo a Phichit y a Yuko en la salita y abrió la puerta de la recamara, enseguida el dulce aroma del Omega llego a sus demás compañero, la imagen que Minako encontró fue bastante sensual.

El pelinegro tenía el fleco cubriendo sus ojos, sus labios rojos y semi abiertos mientras que su mano derecha estaba perdida ente sus piernas y su espalda se arqueaba con placer. Aquello hizo que Yuko y Phichit se sonrojaran cuando entraron en el cuarto pero la castaña pareció inmune a esa visión.

Se acerco y coloco un maletín sobre la cama, sacando un frasco y una jeringa, comenzando a preparar una inyección. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Mari acercándose, no había forma en que dejara a alguien desconocido aproximarse a su hermano en esas condiciones.

-Esto es un inhibidor creado especialmente para los Omegas en estado de celo- murmuro la mujer acercándose con la jeringa para inyectarla en el cuello de Yuuri.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la voz de Viktor por el altavoz del teléfono.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Minako extrañada.

\- Vi…Viktor…- le voz de Yuuri sonó tan necesitada y apaciguada que hizo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrio.

Los ojos de la agente se abrieron en sorpresa y con rapidez termino con la llamada - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descuidados? Una de las cosas más importantes es que el Alfa no sepa que la organización está relacionada con la llegada del Omega Katsuki- les riño colocando la inyección en el cuello de Yuuri.

En cuanto el liquido entro en su sangre, al japonés se le dilataron las pupilas y poco a poco cayó en un sueño tranquilo –¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito Phichit acercándose a su amigo y cuando llego al lado de la mujer le confronto, tenía los ojos increíblemente brillosos de lo furioso que estaba. -¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto con los dientes apretados.

-Ya te lo dije, es un inhibidor, con esto el celo de un Omega se logra acortar, no debe usarse con regularidad pero no le afectara con una vez que lo use, necesita dormir y mañana por la mañana dejara de estar en celo. Me mandaron a mi para apoyar al señor Katsuki a lograr su misión y estar en cama durante varios días no le ayudara mucho- murmuro con las manos en la cadera.

Mari se acerco a la mujer y la miro de arriba hacia abajo, analizándola. Su instinto le exigía proteger a su hermano menor, después de todo el al no tener una pareja estable aun estaba dentro de su círculo familiar.

-¿Te mando la organización? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con desconfianza al ver como la mujer asentía a la primera pregunta.

-Me mandaron a complementar el equipo del omega Katsuki ya que por los informes de leo podemos decir que necesitamos acelerar las cosas si queremos completar la misión ya que las circunstancias cambiaron- dijo Minako tomando asiento y sacando una carpeta con el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov en la primera pagina.

-¿Qué cosas cambiaron?- pregunto Yuko algo preocupada.

-Según la llamada del agente Leo, el señor Nikiforov y el Omega Katsuki tuvieron un pequeño percance que desencadeno que ambos entraron en celo. Esto es un percance muy importante ya que no podremos esperar el tiempo que acordamos- aquello hizo que los tres se tensaran y le miraran con la boca abierta.

-¿De qué está hablando? El contrato decía que se le daba un tiempo de seis meses para lograr el objetivo, ¡No pueden acortar el tiempo!- grito Phichit con frustración.

-En las clausulas posteriores dice que en caso de emergencia o alteraciones que afecten la seguridad de la población se debe acelerar el proceso, dándole al Omega en cuestión 60 días naturales- Minako dijo aquello sin despegar la vista de los documentos, buscando la clausula citada y pasándole el documento a la persona más cercana que en este caso era Mari.

-60 días… eso son dos meses, Yuuri no podrá hacerlo en dos meses, ustedes no pueden cambiar las cosas cuando se les de la puta gana- exclamo la hermana de Yuuri – Yuuri no lograra esto en tan poco tiempo además de que no entiendo el porqué esto de que ambos entraran en celo cambiaria las circunstancias de alguna forma-

-Eso se debe a que el señor Nikiforov es un alfa muy codiciado, ya les habían explicado esto. Según el reporte de Leo, hubo disturbios en la pista de hielo e incluso varios heridos, esto no puede seguir así, es prioridad la seguridad de los demás y del señor Nikiforov, el Omega Katsuki tiene que…- pero su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando Phichit en dos pasos estaba frente a ella.

-¡SE LLAMA YUURI! ¡NO ES UN OMEGA SIMPLEMENTE, ES UNA PERSONA Y USTED NO PUEDE LLEGAR A QUE A INYECTARLE COSAS!… ¡NI A OBLIGARLE A HACER ESTO EN MENOS TIEMPO!, ¡ES INJUSTO!- gritaba exasperado.

Odiaba como había personas que trataban a los Omegas como objetos y esa mujer parecía importarle poco todo lo que esto estaba afectando a su amigo, lo único que le importaba a ella y a la organización era que el Alfa Viktor Nikiforov estuviera controlado, no les interesaba para nada Yuuri.

-Yo no quise…- intento disculparse pero Phichit volvió a hablar con furia.

-¡NO LE PERMITO QUE HABLE DE EL COMO UN OBJETO!, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!, ¡FUERA!- Le tomo del brazo y sin permitirle aclarar nada la saco de la habitación a empujones para estamparle la porta en las narices.

Las chicas miraban asombradas a Phichit, el siempre se comportaba de forma amable y educada así que era un shock tremendo verlo actuar de esa manera, Mari poco a poco cambio su expresión y se acerco al tailandés con una hermosa sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, apresándolo con cariño – Gracias- murmuro –Gracias por cuidar así a mi hermano-

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Yuko casi al borde de las lagrimas - ¿Cómo le diremos esto a Yuuri?-

\- Por hoy no vamos a preocuparnos, mañana cuando Yuuri despierte le contaremos todo- dijo Phichit aun en brazos de la mayor de los Katsuki – Pase lo que pase siempre cuidaremos de el-

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Takeshi intentaba con toda su fuerza mantener en su lugar al albino que luchaba con ímpetu y maña para escabullirse. –Con un demonio, quédate quieto. No puedes ir a ningún lado así-dijo molesto.

-Tengo que ir con Yuuri, algo le sucedió- murmuro el ruso intentando zafarse, algo muy dentro de él le decía que estaba pasando algo malo y que debía estar ahí con Yuuri, protegiendo a su querida pareja. Jamás había experimentado algo así.

-No puedes presentarte así, ¿Quieres atacar a Yuuri?- pregunto Takeshi pensando que con ello lograría calmar al otro Alfa pero parecía que le importaba poco todo aquello ya que seguí retorciéndose y haciendo fuerza para apartarlo de él.

Viktor empujo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el japonés retrocediera unos cuantos posos, haciéndolo trastabillar, momento que aprovecho para saltar en el cama y burlar a Takeshi, corriendo con gran velocidad a la puerta de su departamento. Escucho como el otro le gritaba para que se detuviera pero fingió no escucharlo. Debía estar con Yuuri, su hermoso japonés de ojos chocolate, el lo necesitaba y nadie podría aportarlo de él.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, cuando doblo para llegar al elevador vio que de el salió Yakov con la vista en el suelo, al menos hasta que Takeshi grito - ¡DETENGANLO! ¡DETENGA A VIKTOR!-

-¿Viktor pero que…?- murmuro cuando su alumno llego a su lado, atrapa sus brazos con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera y terminara hincado en el suelo.

-Yakov, suéltame tengo que ir con Yuuri, el me necesita- le dijo con la voz chillona, el tono que siempre usaba con él para cumplir algún capricho pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya-

-No te necesita así. Compórtate como un hombre de tu edad y por una vez en la vida piensa las cosas antes de actuar o tengo que recordarte que fue lo que sucedió en el pasado- aquello si le cayó como un balde de agua helada, haciendo que dejara de luchar para liberarse, Yakov jamás hablaba de ello, nadie en su grupo hablaba de ello. Ni el mismo hablaba de eso porque recordarlo le hacía a su corazón encogerse de dolor. –Bien, ahora regresa a tu casa y descansa, mañana tu celo habrá pasado y todo volverá a ser como antes- le dijo Yakov-

-….- Viktor se puso de pie con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados. Camino en silencio al lado de su entrenador dejando a un asombrado Takeshi que le miraba extrañado. Los rusos pasaron a su lado y el decidió seguirlos unos pasos más atrás.

En cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta y Yakov guio a Viktor hasta su habitación de la cual no salieron por horas, Takeshi se planteo la idea de marcharse varias veces pero sin saber porque algo le decía que debía permanecer en ese lugar, tal vez no quería dejar solo al viejo con un chico tan testarudo como Viktor pero entonces recordaba lo bien que manejo la situación el entrenador.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto de Viktor abrirse y el entrenador Yakov llego a la sala -¿Sigues aquí?- le pregunto.

-Le dije que cuidaría de Viktor, así que no pude irme- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es lamentable el hecho de que hayas presenciado todos. Viktor es uno de mis más antiguos estudiantes y le conozco desde que era un chiquillo, sé que es bastante testarudo pero también es una persona con un buen corazón- el hombre dejo salir un largo suspiro y tomo asiento en el sillón individual al lado de donde estaba sentado Takeshi – Por eso debo preguntar… ¿Tu chico es de buen corazón?-

El pelinegro se quedo callado unos segundos por la sorpresa de la pregunta tan directa – Como nadie que haya conocido, Yuuri es un chico muy bueno e inocente…es bastante torpe a veces e inseguro pero nunca actúa con mala fe, siempre piensa que todas las personas tienen algo bueno y a pesar de ser retraído nunca te deja solo- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Viktor no está listo para una relación, ni siquiera para una que sea solo física. A pesar de ser un hombre exitosos y seguro pocas veces se abre completamente con las personas y temo que eso le está sucediendo con tu amigo- Yakov le miro fijamente – Quiero creer que ese chico es una buena persona como dices pero no quiero arriesgarme a ver a Viktor herido. No hablamos de esto pero debo pedirte que se lo digas a tu amigo. Viktor se enamoro hace unos años y la persona con la que estuvo le destruyo. Puedo ver que ese idiota- dijo señalando el cuarto de Viktor- Está interesado y me alegro por él, pero si tu amigo tiene la intención de usarlo te pido de la manera mas sincera que puedo que lo alejes, Viktor no necesita a alguien que le mienta, que lo engañe ni que tenga intenciones vacías con el.-

Takeshi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle e intento que su mirada no chocara con la del entrenador. Yuuri no tenía intención de lastimar a Viktor pero si había llegado a Rusia con la exclusiva misión de enamorarlo, además de que de ello dependía su carrera como patinador y toda su vida, eso sería un problema, un terrible problema.

-Asegúrame que tu amigo no oculta nada, que no traicionara a Viktor, que solo quiere acercarse a el por él y no por ninguna otra razón. Asegúramelo- Yakov se inclino hacia delante obligando a Takeshi a mirarle a los ojos, queriendo encontrar una respuesta sincera.

El japonés no sabía que responder, si le decía que Yuuri si ocultaba algo sería el fin de todo y por el contrario estaría mintiéndole a un hombre que estaba siendo completamente honesto con él. –Asegúrame que va a quererlo como él se lo merece-

Esa última frase le hizo rememorar todo lo sucedido desde que llegaron a Rusia, jamás pensó que Yuuri estaría tan alegre de conocer al verdadero Viktor, ahora veía feliz a su amigo e incluso podría decir que se estaban enamorando, sin mencionar que estaba casi seguro que ese par eran destinados así que no le costó mucho responder – Se lo aseguro-

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció este capítulo, un fuerte abrazo a todos. Los quiero.**


	7. Chapter 7

-No puede ser...esto no esta pasando- murmuro Yuuri cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Desde el momento en el que sus ojos se abrieron recordó el día anterior, todos los acontecimientos le había causado un verdadero shock.

Recordó cada momento que había pasado con Viktor, incluyendo la llamada telefónica y se llenó de vergüenza, ¿cómo pudo hacer todo aquello? Era cierto que estaba bajo los efectos de su celo, pero aun así jamás había actuado de esa manera tan poco honorable, clamando por un Alfa al que acababa de conocer.

-Ve el lado bueno hermano, ahora sabemos que tu y el tienen un vinculo verdadero además de que eso facilita tu misión de conseguir que siente cabeza contigo- murmuro Mari intentando tranquilizar un poco a su hermano menor.

-Eso no era algo que quería que pasara, soy cuidadoso con mi celo y estoy seguro de que aun faltaban semanas para eso- se quejo revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

Yuko se sentó a su lado y le tomo de la mano – No fue tan malo, ambos parecieron disfrutarlo bastante- enseguida su rostro se sonrojo y se llevo una mano a su nariz por si sufría una pequeña hemorragia solo de recordar la llamada, es que la pareja le parecía tan tierna.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri se intensifico aun mas así que nerviosamente se apretujo las manos - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - les pregunto a sus amigos. - ¿Cómo voy a hablarle de nuevo después de lo que nos sucedió? -

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, lo que les sucedió fue extraño, pero también les va a unir más, a pesar de todo te protegió, lucho por ti y cuando el mismo pensó que sería un peligro para ti me pidió que te cuidara. Se que será incomodo hablar con Viktor pero tienes que hacerlo, ahora más que nunca- le dijo Phicit sentándose a su lado y tomando su rodilla le dio un ligero apretón.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Phichit? - pregunto Yuuri mirando algo confuso a su amigo.

-Ayer llego una mujer, la enviaron de la organización- murmuro Mari intentando lucir lo más calmada posible - Dijo que reducían el tiempo que te habían dado debido a la seguridad de la población y no sé que tanta idiotez mas… te dieron dos meses-

\- ¿Dos meses? Eso no puede ser, ¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Por qué? - su voz adquirió un tono lleno de preocupación- Es muy poco tiempo, Viktor y yo no podríamos… es imposible-

Phichit le sonrió suavemente – Creo que podrían lograrlo, sé que es precipitado, pero tú y el parecen una verdadera pareja y estoy seguro de que ambos podrían ser felices juntos. Ahora que sucedió esto es una gran oportunidad para acercarte aún más. - le dijo-

La voz de Takeshi en la entrada de la habitación hizo que todos callaran y se giraran a verlo. - ¿Quién dice que es usted…?- pregunto el japonés que apenas estaba llegando con sus compañeros.

Phichit, Mari y Yuko se pusieron de pie al reconocerla, le miraran con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto Phichit.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz, no quiero pasar por lo que sucedió anoche una vez más- murmuro Minako – Buen día señor Katsuki, me alegra verlo más despejado, parece que la droga está haciendo efecto a la perfección-

\- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Yuuri.

-Soy Minako, miembro de la organización y aunque no lo crea estoy aquí para ayudarle. No sé si le informaron los acontecimientos de la noche anterior- la mujer se acerco haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón contra el piso.

Yuuri asintió levemente – Me lo estaban diciendo, ¿enserio reducirán el tiempo que me dieron? - pregunto algo asustado.

-Lamentablemente así es, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de la junta, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que me sea posible. Se que desconfías de la organización, pero créeme que lo único que deseamos en el departamento de Omegas es que logres esta misión y estés enlazado con Viktor- murmuro la castaña acercándose hasta estar a una prudente distancia del japonés.

\- ¿Usted es una Omega? - pregunto Yuuri mirando a la mujer y esta asintió con la cabeza regalándole una débil sonrisa - ¿Cómo es que trabajas para la organización? -

-Trabajo para ayudar a los Omegas, muchos están confundidos y se sienten en peligro por su propia naturaleza, es mi deber guiarlos y quiero ayudarte. La reducción del tiempo debe tenerte muy nervioso sin mencionar el efecto que el alfa tiene sobre ti, el hecho de que haya inducido tu celo fue para así poder marcarte- mientras hablaba Minako tomo asiento y saco una agenda comenzando a hacer anotaciones.

-¿Viktor lo hizo apropósito?- pregunto Yuuri un poco desconcertado.

-Asi es, de esa manera no tendrá el miedo de que alguien más te robe, es un mecanismo de defensa, eso nos da buenas noticias. Significa que el señor Nikiforov quiere formar un lazo contigo, aunque sea inconscientemente- la respuesta de la mujer le tomo por sorpresa, jamás pensó que aquello lo había hecho Viktor a propisito.

Yuuri parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y aquello genero que los demás comenzaran a preguntarle cosas a la señorita Minako, pero el japonés parecía no estar prestando atención. Recordaba con claridad las sensaciones que experimento, el deseo, el anhelo, la urgencia de querer pertenecerle a Viktor, no le hubiera importado que el peliblanco le tomara, le marcara, le anudara a él.

Escucho que murmuraban su nombre así que parpadeo una par de veces hasta lograr enfocar de nuevo a Minako – Me preguntaba si… ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con el señor Katsuki?- pregunto la castaña.

El grupo de amigos del japonés le miraron a él y se miraron entre ellos como valorando las opciones y al ver que Yuuri asentía levemente todos se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación.

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien Yuuri- le dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Estoy bastante confundido y ahora preocupado por lo del tiempo y todo el asunto de… pues de tener que unirme a Viktor- murmuro sonrojado.

-No pienses mucho en eso o solo lograras ponerte más tensión encima. Por tu aroma puedo percibir que aun no estas enlazado sin embargo también puedo oler la esencia de Viktor en ti. Eso es bueno, él y tu parecen muy unidos- murmuro Minako mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo – No sé que sucedió, pero… jamás me había sentido de esa manera, yo quería…-

-¿Pertenecerle?- el japonés asintió sonrojado – Eso está bien, lo extraño fue el hecho de que el iniciara así tu celo, tan repentinamente, eso solo pasa cuando ya existe un lazo anterior que ese no es tu caso o cuando son predestinados-

-¿Predestinados?... ¿esta insinuando que Viktor y yo somos almas gemelas? - murmuro Yuuri.

-Eso es exactamente lo que creo lo cual nos da aun mas ventaja. Si ustedes son predestinados tú también puedes generar reacciones en el- le dijo y cuando vio la duda en sus ojos así que prosiguió – Puedes llamarle, es aun más fácil seducirle para formar un vínculo más seguro, hay algunos casos en los que ambos pueden sentir las mismas cosas, no sé en que nivel están unidos tu y Viktor pero creo que tienen altos niveles de compatibilidad y que no faltara mucho para que nuestro objetivo se lleve a cabo-

-Yo no podría hacerlo además de que dudo que Viktor y yo seamos almas gemelas- murmuro el japonés algo distante, pensando en las pocas probabilidades que existían para que un Omega pudiera encontrar a su destinado. Era casi una leyenda de que eso sucedía ya que en la actualidad las personas eran contados los casos en los que una Alfa y un Omega destinado se encontraban.

-es poco probable pero no imposible y por lo que Leo me conto estoy casi segura de que tu y Viktor son destinados. Se que es complicado, pero es una buena noticia, lograste encontrar a la persona que fue creada especialmente para ti. Deberías alegrarte- le dijo la agente Minako

Yuuri se froto las sienes intentando calmar el pequeño dolor que comenzaba a asaltarle - ¿Qué sucederá ahora? - pregunto.

-Pues… seguiremos con el plan, hablaras con Viktor de lo que les sucedió y mencionaras el hecho de que ambos podrían estar destinados, eso hará que la idea de estar juntos se implante en su cabeza, con suerte el aceptara unirse a ti y todo este asunto estará arreglado-

Yuuri le miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza – No puedo hacerle eso- murmuro.

-No estás haciendo nada malo, él y tu serán muy felices juntos, estoy segura de que podrán superar todo esto, pero es importante que por ahora no le digas todo lo que está sucediendo- le dijo mirándole de manera inquisidora, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

No quería seguir mintiéndole a Viktor, menos ahora que sabía que ambos podían ser destinados, mentirle a su pareja no era lo que tenía en mente para el resto de su vida. Además de que era pésimo para guardar secretos.

-Viktor debe saberlo, no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control- murmuro para que Minako entendiera – Voy a contarle todo-

-Si vas a contarle todo, tendrás que decirle el por que estas aquí, la ayuda de la agencia y que cada paso que diste para acercarte a él era en realidad para que respetaran tu pacto de poder patinar libremente. Sabrá que no estabas interesado en él y que le engañaste desde el primer momento en que se vieron, Viktor jamás podrá perdonártelo. Se alejará de ti y tu habrás perdido todo, incluyendo tu libertad. La organización te llevara al centro y ahí créeme que es el último lugar en el que un Omega debe de estar- la mirada de la castaña le hizo estremecer y sus palabras le oprimieron el pecho. – Tu única alternativa es seguir con el juego y pasados los años podrás decirle a Viktor la verdad si eso es lo que deseas, aunque no te lo recomiendo. -

Yuuri no podía creer su pésima suerte, había caído en el juego y no se había dado cuenta de que al firmar el contrato con la organización había otorgado por completo el control de su vida no quería mentirle a su Alfa pero si decía la verdad estaría en grandes problemas, le estaría entregando el poder a Viktor de destruir o salvar su vida. No estaba seguro de que los sentimientos del ruso fueran tan fuertes como para que le perdonara, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir con todas las mentiras, no podría hacerlo.

-Velo como un acto, tú y Viktor están destinados y también estoy segura de que no querrás causarle el dolor de alejarse de su alma gemela. Es mejor que ambos estén juntos y que tu cargues con este peso, es la mejor solución Yuuri, ¿lo entiendes? - le pregunto la mujer.

Estuvo tentado a mandarlo todo al diablo, pero no debía hacerlo, después de todo esa mujer era de la organización y lo último que quería era hacer algo que enfureciera a sus miembros. Asintió y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Minako. – Bien, ahora deberá concretar otra cita con Viktor y deberá comunicarle lo que hemos descubierto- dijo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y volvió a asentir, tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar el número del ruso, sus manos temblaban y no sabía si deseaba que le respondieran o no, deseaba escuchar la voz de Viktor tanto como lo temía.

La inseguridad carcomía sus entrañas, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría engañarle? ¿Podría seguir mintiendo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Yuuri?- la vos del ruso le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo, sintió como el pánico se desvanecía y solo le quedaba una calidez en el interior.

-Hola Viktor- murmuro aun con esa boba expresión en su rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto.

-Yo estoy de maravilla, ¿tu como estas? Temía llamarte y que aun te encontraras indispuesto, pero de verdad me moría de ganas de llamarte- la voz del Alfa se escuchaba acelerada y con un deje de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, solo necesite una noche para volver a la normalidad…pero si me quede preocupado, lamento todo lo que sucedió, la pelea y todo lo demás- la voz de Yuuri se fue apagando conforme recordaba todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior - ¿Te hiciste daño? -

-No realmente, algunos moretones y me dueles mis nudillos, pero no me preocupo por ello, era necesario que peleara para protegerte- las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojas.

-Gracias- murmuro apenado.

-No había forma que dejara que te tocara- dijo Viktor notando el tono de Yuuri, imaginándoselo con las mejillas deliciosamente rojas.

-No digas esas cosas- murmuro el japonés con fingido enfado - ¿Por qué dices cosas así? -

-Porque amo hacerte sonrojar- la voz de Viktor sonaba bastante divertida – Casi puedo verlo- le dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡Calla! - respondió Yuuri ganándose una carcajada de parta del ruso. – Estaba preocupado- no sabía muy bien que decirle o como abordar el tema sumándole que sentía la pesada mirada de la agente en su espalda, seguramente a tanta a todo lo que decía.

Viktor pudo notar que el Omega no estaba cómodo y algo en su interior volvió a molestarle así que dejándose llevar por su instinto dijo con rapidez – Te invito a almorzar, paso por ti en una hora-

\- ¿Y tú entrenamiento? - pegunto el pelinegro sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de aleteos en su estómago.

\- Me dio el día libre así que me tienes todo el día, Yuuri. No hay forma en la que puedas separarte de mí hoy- respondió el ruso y Yuuri pudo imaginárselo a la perfección. Su pelo, sus ojos, su bella sonrisa.

-Te veo en un rato- respondió despidiéndose y cortando la llamada, se quedó unos segundos sonriéndole a la pared, sintiéndose bastante tranquilo por cómo se dio toda su conversación, como si los incidentes del día anterior no hubieran ocurrido.

Se despabilo y de manera apresurada se dio vuelta para alistarse, Minako le sonrió y sin decir palabra recogió sus cosas dispuesta a salir de la habitación y dejar al chico seguir con el plan no sin antes regalarle un giño y una sonrisa cómplice.

En cuanto la agente salió del cuarto escucho la puerta volver a abrirse, sus amigos aparecieron algo curiosos e inseguros pero al verlo bien parecieron clamarse -¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? - murmuro Mari.

-Tengo que seguir con el plan, Viktor pasara por mi- respondió el pelinegro estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien para verlo? No sería apropiado que sucediera la mismo de ayer- Yuko tenía un punto valido, pero Yuuri esperaba no correr con la misma mala suerte del día anterior.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto Yuuri? ¿con el plan? ¿Con que tienes menos tiempo?- pregunto Phichit bastante nerviosos, acercándose a su amigo mientras le tomaba del brazo en señal de apoyo.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer con eso, lo que nos sucedió ayer me abrió una posibilidad de lograr que el plan funcione…solo espero que Viktor también lo haya entendido- dijo algo preocupado.

-Él lo entendió- la voz de Takeshi hizo que todos se giraran a verlo – Es un buen hombre, estaba preocupado por ti y sé que será un buen Alfa, te protegerá con su vida…pero tienes que pensar muy bien que pasos vas a dar. No merece que le lastimes-

-Es lo que menos deseo, Viktor es una persona preciosa y puede ser que él sea mi… mi destinado- al escuchar esas palabras escucho como Yuko soltaba una exclamación de anhelo y comenzaba a felicitarlo al igual que Phichit.

-Precisamente por eso, debes pensar bien que vas a hacer- recalco Takeshi dudando si debía o no decirle a Yuuri la charla que había mantenido con el entrenador ruso sobre Viktor. Tal vez debería esperar a ver cómo iban las cosas en el almuerzo de su amigo.

-Lo se, gracias Takeshi- le dijo sonriéndole y con lentitud soltó un suspiro – Bien debo prepararme-

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Viktor esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones del Lobby, pacientemente miraba el ascensor sin reamente verlo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso, desde lo que había sucedido la noche anterior temía que las cosas con Yuuri se volvieran incomodas.

Yakov le aconsejo que esperara, que pusiera un poco de espacio entre ambos para que pudiera pensar con tranquilidad las cosas, pero como era de costumbre no le hizo caso. Lo que menos quería era que el tiempo pasase y no poder aclarar las cosas.

No tenía ni una pisca de ingenuo, lo que les sucedió ayer le dio una clara idea de que Yuuri y el tenían una extraña conexión y no había forma en que pudiera dejar ir al japonés sin importar lo que opinaran todos.

Su entrenador se había sentado con en la mañana y hablo seriamente, le pidió que no se entusiasmara demasiado y que no se entregara al cien por ciento ya que no conocía de mucho tiempo al pelinegro, pero en eso estaba equivocado, Viktor tenía la sensación de conocer a Yuuri desde hace mucho tiempo y deseaba con todo su corazón verle, día y noche por el resto de su vida.

-Lamento la tardanza- la voz de Yuuri lo saco de sus pensamientos y en un ágil movimiento se puso de pie, tenerle frente a él era demasiado, lucio encantador con su playera de cuello alto y sus cabellos peinado hacia atrás, arrebatadoramente encantador.

-No, está bien. No espere mucho- le mintió, llevaba ya casi 30 minutos esperándole.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida del hotel y entre ellos se instauró un pesado e incómodo silencio, cosa que ambos no deseaban, pero no sabían muy bien como comenzar una conversación después de lo ocurrido. Los dos querían hablar del mismo tema y llegar al mismo punto sin sonar desesperados.

Llegaron a un café y cada uno pidió su bebida para empezar. - ¿tu compañero, está bien? - pregunto de pronto Yuuri haciendo que Viktor le mirara confundido – le ganaste y aun así tienes heridas en el rostro- Dijo algo apenado.

El labio inferior de Viktor estaba hinchado y tenía una cortada en la ceja, no dolían tanto, pero eran notorias debido a la complexión del ruso. – él está bien, Yakov lo llevo a ver a nuestro Doctor, pero me temo que le suspendieron unos días. Su comportamiento fue inapropiado y te pido disculpas por el-

El pelinegro negó efusivamente, lo que menos quería era avergonzar a Viktor, él no había hecho nada malo, de hecho, tenía que agradecerle su ayuda ya que sin él las cosas se habrían descontrolado bastante – no tienes de que disculparte, yo lamento mucho haber perdido el control así… quiero agradecerte, si no me hubieras ayudado estoy seguro de que estaría teniendo un terrible día… el me habría…- murmuro sin saber cómo terminar esa frase.

-No lo hubiera dejado- respondió Viktor mirándole fijamente con sus hipnóticos ojos azules, el tono en su voz le hizo darse cuenta de que lo decía enserio, su omega interior ronroneo complacido queriendo acercarse a su Alfa y frotarse contra él.

Fue inevitable que Yuuri tomara la mano de Viktor, entrelazando sus dedos encima de la mesa, una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los rostros de ambos, parecía que ambos buscaban la manera de darse ánimos.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante y supongo que tú también sabes a que me refiero- murmuro el peliplata dirigiéndole al japonés una mirada inquisidora. Este asintió levemente y trago saliva por los nervios. – Lo que nos sucedió ayer fue… peculiar… así que fue sencillo para mi darme cuenta del pequeño detalle de que tú y yo tenemos una conexión muy fuerte-

-Creo que si, de hecho, creo que tú eres… mi destinado- murmuro Yuuri mirándole con un poco de temor, no por el hecho de ser rechazado si no por lo que aquello implicaba.

Su molestia no pasó desapercibida por Viktor - ¿Te molesta? - pregunto.

-No es que me moleste… eres maravilloso y creo que soy afortunado por haberte encontrado, pero… no estoy listo para esto- dijo con tono lastimero.

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para estar conmigo? - el ruso sentía un nudo en la garganta, temía que su hermoso japonés no estuviera feliz de haberlo encontrado por que él estaba más que agradecido con el destino por haber al fin encontrado a Yuuri.

-Para pertenecerle a alguien- murmuro el pelinegro con los ojos brillantes apunto de soltar las primeras lagrimas – Nunca he sido bueno para tener pareja por lo que no tengo nada de experiencia además…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire – no quiero que me controles- le dijo directamente su más grande miedo.

Viktor le miro algo desconcertado - ¿Qué te controle? ¿De que hablas? -

-La mayoría de los Omegas que conozco… cuando encuentran a un Alfa y este los reclama se adueñan de ellos, deja de importar sus sueños, lo que desean hacer, deja de existir los amigos, su familia anterior, solo importa su Alfa y la idea de procrear con él y yo no estoy listo para eso. No sé si quiero estar encerrado, no sé si quiero casarme o tener hijos, sería un padre terrible además de que odio que usen la voz de alfa conmigo, por que dejo de ser dueño de mis actos. Detesto pensar que dejare de ser yo y solo seré lo que mi Alfa quiere que sea- las palabras salieron atropelladas, pero parecía que no podía dejar de expresar todo lo que sentía. Temía la respuesta, pero lo mejor era que dijera aquello, Viktor sabría que tipo de hombre era y que no sería fácil para el comprometerse por sus miedos.

El ruso se quedó un tiempo en silencio, pensando seriamente que decir y esos minutos le parecieron eternos a Yuuri que se negaba a levantar su vista, no fue hasta que el mesero se acercó para preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo que volvió a mirar a Viktor.

-Tengo un caniche- soltó de pronto Viktor haciendo que el japonés le mirar algo confundido por su cambio radical de tema – Se llama Makachin, lo tengo desde que era un niño pequeño, es mi mejor amigo y muero de ganas de presentártelo- una sonrisa adorno el bello rostro del ruso al hablarle de su mascota.

\- Claro, me encantaría- respondió Yuuri dejándose contagiar por esa cálida sonrisa – Yo también tenía un perro, murió hace poco se llamaba Vicchan.

\- ¿En serio? Lo siento mucho, debió ser muy duro, pero si quieres podemos compartir a Makachin, estoy seguro de que te amara- le dijo.

La conversación entre ellos siguió mucho más tranquila y amena. Entre risas y anécdotas ambos terminaron sus bebidas, Viktor pago la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento. La tensión que tenían antes se había evaporado y Yuuri agradeció que el momento de debilidad que hizo quedara rezagado por un tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres conocerlo? - le pregunto le ojiazul.

-¿Conocerlo?... ¡Ah! Claro que si-respondió recordando su plática y así fue como un complacido Viktor guio a Yuuri por las calles de Rusia hasta llegar al edificio de su departamento.

Yuuri se dejó llevar sin ninguna preocupación, siguió tranquilamente conversando con Viktor y no fue hasta que estaban frente a la puerta del departamento del ruso que sintió los nervios asaltarle.

¿Y si Viktor intentaba algo? ¿Y si se le insinuaba? ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? ¡No tenía idea de que hacer en esa circunstancia! ¡No estaba listo para intimar tan rápido! Según los agentes de la organización eso era lo mejor que podría sucederle, pero… y si no era bueno, Viktor seguramente se desilusionaría, ni siquiera sabía besar correctamente.

-Hola amigo- dijo Viktor sacándole de sus pensamientos -Él es Yuuri, una persona muy importante para mí, trátalo bien Makachin- el perro ladro alegremente como si le respondiera a su dueño y enseguida corrió hasta el parándose en dos patas para que le japonés le acariciara.

Era idéntico a su mascota así que no demoro en rodear al animal con sus brazos y acariciarle con cariño – Hola Makachin- murmuro Yuuri sintiendo como el perro se recargaba cada vez más en su pecho.

-Makachin es el único que vive conmigo, tengo una familia bastante pequeña así que no te diré que no quisiera tener más familia- el comentario del ruso hizo que el pelinegro le mirara algo sorprendido – pero por ahora él y tu son todo lo que necesito. No tengo mucha experiencia con Omegas, soy muy malo para relacionarme enserio con alguien, pero en cuanto te vi sentí que podría hacerlo contigo, me encanto verte patinando y quiero que lo hagas por el resto de tu vida, nunca te obligare a nada y eso incluye el hecho de marcarte como mío y no me mal entiendas, muero de ganas de marcarte pero solo lo hare hasta que tú me lo pidas. Quiero que estés a mi lado y no atrás de mí, quiero una pareja, un igual- Viktor se acercó lentamente y llevo su mano a la nuca de Yuuri, acariciándole con cariño.

-Quiero que hagas lo que amas hacer y te prometo que nunca usare mi voz de Alfa contigo, nunca Yuuri, ni cuando no estemos de acuerdo en una tontería como a donde ir a desayunar o en algo importante como en que escuela irán nuestros hijos. Voy a protegerte cada día de mi vida, pero te dejare ser libre cada día de la tuya. Solo hay dos cosas que si no son negociables conmigo. La primera y más importante…seré solo tuyo si tú eres solo mío…soy bastante posesivo así que por favor no me hagas sentir celos- murmuro.

Yuuri tenía las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos por las sinceras palabras de Viktor, asintió con rapidez tomando la mano de su pareja y guiándola a acunar su mejilla -La segunda, se sinceró conmigo, pase lo que pase y sea lo que sea podremos arreglarlo si somos honestos y… creo que agregare una tercera- su tono de voz cambio levemente como si supiera que estaba a punto de decir algo ridículo – Intenta no llorar mucho… no se tratar con las lágrimas y las tuyas me generan demasiada angustia. Literalmente justo ahora quisiera poder golpearme a mí mismo por hacerte llorar-

La risa de Yuuri no se hizo esperar y dejándose llevar por su impulso se acercó al rostro de Viktor, cortando la risa de ambos con un tierno beso. Se dejo envolver en los brazos de su amado, le dejo besarle y él se permitió besarlo con amor. Sintió el aire comenzar a faltar por lo que se separaron, pero sin apartarse, las narices de ambos se rozaban.

\- ¿Significa que si? - le pregunto Viktor - ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

\- ¡Si, si quiero! - soltó Yuuri en un rápido gritito lleno de alegría.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció este capítulo, ahora si ya se acerca el momento de la verdad… ¿le dirá Yuuri la verdad a Viktor? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, les pido una gran disculpa por mi ausencia, pero la verdad mis musas murieron y todo lo que escribía lo odiaba así que simplemente deje de escribir. Les agradezco a las personas que siguen esta historia y les prometo que no la dejare inconclusa. Se los prometo.**

 **Bueno ya saben que los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños y que yo solo escribo esto porque amo YOI. Los quiero y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Sin más por el momento. nos leeremos pronto**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la pista a de patinaje todo parecía felicidad, una enorme nube de color dorado parecía rodear a Viktor, no había nada que pudiera quitarle la felicidad que irradiaba su alma. Al fin había hallado a su destinado, al fin había encontrado a la persona que estaba hecha exclusivamente para él.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento su madre le lleno la cabeza de historias sobre el amor verdadero que existía mágicamente en cada pareja de destinados y cuando supo que era un Alfa le dijo que algún día encontraría a un omega que sería su destinado y que llegado el momento seria su responsabilidad defenderlo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Ahora que tenía a Yuuri lo entendió, al fin podía estar con su persona. Tendría una familia y el mundo tendría sentido.

\- ¡Deja de soñar despierto y concéntrate de una maldita vez! - grito Yakov con una vena enorme punzante en la cabeza.

No era que su entrenador no estuviera feliz por él, se preocupaba por sus alumnos y solo estaba siendo precavido con el asunto de la nueva pareja de su pupilo.

Viktor ya había tenido una terrible experiencia en el pasado que le llevó a una depresión profunda. Estuvo incluso decidido a dejar el patinaje y fue gracias al equipo ruso que poco a poco el pentacampeón pego cada uno de los pedacitos de su corazón.

Temió por la vida de su pupilo y se prometió que buscaría protegerlo de cualquier cosa, incluyendo el tal Yuuri.

-El anciano parece feliz- murmuro Yuri siendo abrazado por Mila.

-Encontró a su alma gemela, claro que está feliz- expreso la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa – Algún día tú también encontraras a alguien del que estarás perdidamente enamorado-

-No lo creo bruja. Todo el romanticismo me da asco- de un empujón se sacó de encima a la chica, volviendo a centrarse en su entrenamiento.

-Lo mejor será que se concentren. Todos tienen trabajo que hacer y… - la voz de Yakov se detuvo al ver a otro patinador entrar a la pista. La conocida silueta de uno de sus alumnos le pareció fría y extrañamente distante, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que no conocía.

Dimitri se acomodó en la pista como si no notará las miradas de todos en su espalda. Comenzando a hacer su rutina de calentamiento.

Viktor al igual que todos noto su llegada, pero decidió no darle importancia, continuó con lo suyo ignorando totalmente al otro ruso al pasar a su lado. Fue Yakov el que se acercó al chico deslizándose en silencio por la pista hasta que tomó con fuerza el brazo de Dimitri.

-Creí había sido claro- murmuro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Vengo a entrenar-respondió el chico de forma descarada.

-Este lugar está reservado para el entretenimiento del equipo ruso y tú ya no perteneces a mi equipo así que te pido que salgas de la pista- el tono que uso era firme y directo.

-Eres mi entrenador- respondió Dimitri subiendo los hombros.

-Corrección, era tu entrenador antes de que cometieras la estupidez de agredir físicamente a tus compañeros. Conoces las reglas Dimitri, no puede haber una persona agresiva en el equipo, mucho menos si esa persona intenta tomar a la fuerza a la pareja de otra- Yakov estaba aún molesto por todo el horror que vivieron tres de sus estudiantes, no podía perdonar a Dimitri por su completa falta de control.

El alfa sonrió cínicamente –Conozco las reglas, pero pensé que si ya hacías una excepción podrías hacer otra conmigo-

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Yakov.

-Viktor también me golpeo y no veo que lo hayas sacado del equipo, Yakov- Dimitri hablo lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan sus palabras y espero a que la persona indicada reaccionara. – Si él se queda yo también-

-Dimitri- lo reprendió.

-A diferencia tuya yo no ataque a ningún miembro de mi equipo- Viktor se deslizo hasta llegar junto a ellos – Defendí a mi pareja de un Alfa que intentaba tomarlo a la fuerza-

-Los Omegas son seres que piden ser tomados, así funciona el celo, ellos suplican por tener un alfa cerca que les de lo que necesitan para sentirse saciados. No es culpa mía que esa puta terminara siendo tu pareja- buscaba provocarlo, quería que todos vieran la verdadera cara de Viktor. Que la imagen que muchos tenían de él se desmoronara.

A pesar de sus palabras y de su actitud, el peliplata se quedó callado sin apartar sus ojos del otro. Fue Yakov el que respondió rápidamente a la agresión - ¡Cierra esa maldita boca! No consiento que un pupilo mío se exprese de esa manera de ningún Omega sea quien sea. Saca tu asqueroso trasero de mi pista. ¡Ahora! -

-No voy a irme si él no se larga de aquí- murmuro señalando a Viktor.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado porque yo no he hecho nada malo, estoy en el lugar que me corresponde, junto a las personas que amo. No solo atacaste a mi pareja, atacaste a Mila y a Yuri por el puro placer de sentirte superior - a pesar de su tranquilidad se notaba alteración en su tono de voz. – Dime Dimitri ¿Te sientes superior ahora? -

-Cierra la maldita boca- murmuro Doimitri.

\- ¡BASTA! - grito Yakov- Bastante daño hiciste y como dice Viktor, esto no solo es por atacar a un Omega, entiendo que pelearás con Viktor por sus hormonas descontroladas de adolescentes, pero no te estoy echando por esto- el entrenador se cruzó de brazos – Atacaste a tus compañeros y eso no voy a pasarlo por alto. Así que te pido que te retires o llamare a seguridad-

-Él siempre fue tu favorito. Nunca nos diste la oportunidad a ninguno de nosotros. Si Víktor está en la pista es el único que cuenta, es el único patinador que amas ver sobre el hielo. Todos los demás solo somos aficionados, ¿Cierto Yakov? – los ojos del chico brillaban como si estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar de rabia.

Yakov negó suavemente con la cabeza – Tu al igual que todos los que están bajo mi cuidado son aficionados. Incluyendo al inútil de Viktor. Tu ya no estas bajo mi cuidado por ser una completa desgracia. Ahora, sal de mi pista-

Las duras palabras de Yakov solo le enfurecían más y más y sólo había un culpable de esta horrible situación que estaba viviendo.

Fue hacia Viktor y le tomó el cuello de su playera con fuerza – Tal vez ganaste dentro de la pista, pero de una vez te digo que esto no se queda así. - sus ojos irradiaban odio – Si me corrieron por culpa de esa perra entonces tomaré a esa perra. -

-Inténtalo y dejaras de respirar – murmuro Viktor con los dientes apretados del coraje que le causaban las palabras del otro ruso.

\- ¡Lárgate de una vez, perdedor! – grito Yuri, acercándose a su entrenador con su usual paso fuerte y sus afiladas palabras – Alfa de cuarta-

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - grito Dimitri señalando al rubio – Un pequeño Alfa que desea sentirse superior con la protección de otros-

-No necesito que me protejan, yo solo puedo patearte el trasero- respondió Yuri elevando su rostro con arrogancia, pero fue la mano de Viktor sobre su hombro lo que lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Todos miraban fijamente Dimitri y este tuvo el descaro de sonreír antes de alejarse, deslizándose por la pista hasta salir de ella. No dijo ni una palabra más, no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de vengarse de él.

La pista se quedó silenciosa, el ambiente de camaradería se había esfumado y no fue hasta que Yakov les pidió volver a sus entrenamientos que los patinadores volvieron a deslizarse por la pista aminorando de apoco la tensión.

-Debes tener cuidado Vitya- murmuro el entrenador ganándose la atención del peliplata – No se quedará con los brazos cruzados, hará hasta lo imposible por vengarse de ti –

-Lo sé, a pesar de que yo no le hice nada- respondió soltando un largo suspiro.

-Eres el mejor patinador de Rusia, eso es suficiente para querer hundirte- camino hacia Mila para regañarla por su loop tan mal posicionado.

Las palabras de Yakov lo dejaron un poco nervioso, no era ningún tonto, pero no podía permitirse ver débil después de todo era un Alfa y ahora que había encontrado a su Omega debía brindarle la seguridad que se merecía. Estaba intranquilo y siguiendo su instinto busco lo único que podría devolverle la calma.

Sacó su celular y rápidamente tipeo la pantalla para mandarle un mensaje a cierto japonés de ojos brillantes.

 _"_ _Hola Yuuri, ¿podemos vernos esta noche?"_

 **"** **Hola Viktor, ¿podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Tengo unas cuestiones que atender y no sé a qué hora me desocupe… no quiero tenerte esperando demasiado tiempo."**

 _"_ _Yuuuuuuuuri, yo esperaría por ti todo el tiempo que haga falta"_

 **"** **Gracias, pero creo que es mejor vernos mañana. Lo siento,"**

 _"_ _Rompes mi corazón"_

 **"** **Lo siento, nos vemos mañana… te invito a cenar para compensarte"**

 _"…_ _¿Me cocinaras algo?"_

 **"** **¿Quieres que cocine?"**

 _"_ _Me encantaría, entonces te veo mañana"_

 **"** **Bien, nos vemos Viktor "**

 _"_ _Yuuuuuuuuri"_

 **"** **¿Qué pasa?"**

 _"_ _Te amo"_

Espero unos segundos a que el otro le respondiera y rio al ver como aparecía la palabra "escribiendo…" bajo el nombre de Yuuri en la conversación. Se imaginó a su pareja con la cara sonrojada y en completo pánico al no saber cómo responderle.

 _"_ _Te veo mañana"_

Mando para aligerar un poco el pánico que había causado.

 **"** **ok, hasta mañana"**

Apresar de que fue una respuesta corta y seria le pareció la frase más adorable del mundo. El ruso sabía que estaba completamente e irreversiblemente enamorado.

Guardo su teléfono y volvió a unirse a sus compañeros, entrenando con más ímpetu que antes… después de todo tenía una cita y su omega cocinaría para él.

-Luces feliz, Viktor- murmuro Mila.

-Soy feliz- exclamó dando un perfecto flip.

-¡Das asco anciano!- grito Yuri solo para molestarle.

-Voy a ver a Yuuri mañana y va a hacerme de cenar- canturreo con un tono de voz agudo. Ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que romántico! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¿Qué va a cocinar? ¿A qué hora será? ¡Tienes que llevarle flores! –

Viktor rio por el entusiasmo que demostraba su amiga – Aun no se bien que va a cocinar, pero estoy feliz de solo pensar que lo veré mañana-

-Eso es tan romántico-exclamó la patinadora

-Eso es asqueroso- se quejó Yuri sacando la lengua en un gesto de asco.

so se llama romance pequeño bebe. No te preocupes algún día encontrarás a tu bello omega y te enamorara perdidamente- respondió Mila dando giros con poses dramáticas.

El rubio negó lo cabeza ante la simple idea – eso da asco. Jamás m enamorarse y pondré cara de idiota como la de ustedes, además…tu mi siquiera tienes pareja, bruja-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?, tú no sabes nada del amor verdadero porque aun eres muy joven. Yo aún no encuentro a mi omega destinado, pero si tengo varias parejas- se quejó la patinadora.

-Entonces eres una zorra – dijo Yuri sacando la lengua.

Le divertía la actitud de su compañero de pista, era su inocencia lo que le agradaba. Yuri era un Alfa muy joven, que aún no se había tenido que enfrentar a la realidad, tan inocente.

-Terminaras enamorado de tu Omega y lo sabrás en el momento preciso en el que tus ojos se crucen con los de ella o el- Viktor tomo el hombro del rubio – Ya verás que podrás entendernos-

-Los ancianos son tan extraños. Mejor lárgate a ver a tu chico japonés y déjame tranquilo- murmuro Yuri quitándose la mano de Viktor.

-No puedo verlo hoy…-murmuro haciendo un tierno puchero – Dijo que hoy no podía verme… que estaría ocupado todo el día-

-Lastima, anciano – dijo burlonamente el rubio.

\- Bueno, pero mañana van a cenar juntos- intento animarlo la pelirroja.

-No resistire hasta mañana en la noche-se quejó -… a menos. - su expresión cambió y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Los otros dos rusos temieron por el pobre omega japonés que no tenía idea de lo loco que podía ser Viktor.

 **0o0o0**

\- ¿Hablaste ya con tus padres? – preguntó Yuko dejando su revista a un lado.

-Sí, quería contarles todo- Yuuri se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la salita – Están felices porque me lleve bien por Viktor pero… están preocupados por la presión de la organización-

-Eso nos preocupa a todos- Mari se recargo en la pared y dio un largo suspiro – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su hermana preocupada.

-Lo estoy-respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente, pero sin despegar la vista de sus manos – Estoy feliz de que Viktor sea… Viktor pero… no creo que sea una buena idea ocultarle todo. Soy pésimo para mantener secretos-

-Tienes que dejar de darle tantas vueltas. Según lo que nos dijo la organización, Viktor no tolerará que ellos se inmiscuyeran así que sería malo que supiera que estas aquí solo con el fin de atraparlo- dijo Takeshi acercándose a su pareja para atraerá hacia él.

Phichit se acercó a Yuuri y comenzó a hacerle un ligero masaje en los hombros – Cosa que ya lograste, pienso que deberías sincerarte. sabes que eso creará un poco de desconfianza, pero al final será lo mejor-

-No sé qué hacer- dijo el japonés.

Todos los demás soltaron un largo suspiro, ahí estaba de nuevo, el usual temperamento de Yuuri Katsuki. Tan indeciso y depresivo.

-Deja de lamentarte hermanito y mejor alégrate, tienes a una pareja que te quiere y que no es para nada desagradable- Mari intentaba calmar los nervios de su hermano, pero parecía que este no tenía la menor intención de escucharla.

-Viktor es una gran persona y le quiero, pero… ¿y si algo malo sucede? ¿Y si todo lo que he hecho me separa de él? ¿Y si deja de quererme o se aburre de mí? –

\- ¡Basta Yuuri! Basta, solo tranquilízate un poco y verás que todo saldrá bien. -Phichit intentaba contagiar a su amigo con su usual entusiasmo, así era como funcionaba; calmaba a Yuuri y le incitaba a tomarse las cosas más a la ligera así que justo ahora esperaba que su amigo se contagiarse de su positivismo.

-Tengo que decírselo- dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y sacando su celular.

Poco le importaba que faltarán cinco minutos para la media noche, poco importaba que todo el plan se fuera al carajo si con esto se quitaba la culpa que le carcomía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Takeshi haciendo el intento de acercarse para evitar que el peligro hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Viktor ha sido muy bueno conmigo, atento, comprensivo, sincero y no puedo seguir ocultándole esto. Tal vez se arrepiente de querer estar conmigo, pero al menos le habré abierto mi corazón- expresó caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared - Dijo que me amaba-

Todos le miraron fijamente con expresiones de completa sorpresa, era muy pronto para que dijera esas palabras, pero al parecer el ruso si se había enganchado del omega totalmente.

-Y no le pude responder nada porque tengo esta sensación en el pecho de estar arruinando todo por seguir ocultando la verdad. – fijo su vista en la pantalla de su celular. En ese "te amo" y juntando todo su valor se dispuso a escribirle la verdad.

 _"_ _For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing…"_

Una melodía se comenzó a escuchar, amortiguada por la puerta pero aún se alcanzaba a oír -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yuko algo extrañada. No se permitía ningún escándalo en el hotel.

 _For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

-Sera una fiesta o algo así- respondió Takeshi quitándole importancia. - Lo importante es que no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después-

A pesar de que sus amigos seguían hablándole, Yuuri había quedado sordo a sus palabras, lo único que resonaba era la canción del pasillo. Sintiendo una extraña presión en el estómago se llevó las manos al pecho, notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

 _You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always_

Reconocería la voz desafinada que acompañaba la del cantante en cualquier lado.

-¿Yuuri, estas escuchándonos?- dijo Mari al ver a su hermano con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Sin decir palabra corrió a la puerta y la abrió, teniendo frente a él a la persona que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que lo conoció.

 _My accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

Viktor cantaba a pesar de que usted voz sonaba bastante desafinada y fuera de tono, pero su sonrisa y su energía le hacía ver como el ser más lindo del mundo a los ojos de Yuuri.

-Viktor… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Dijiste que estarías ocupado todo el día y que por eso nos veríamos mañana así que espere hasta que ya fuera mañana para poder verte- su respuesta le dejo sin palabras.

Técnicamente era cierto. Eran las 12:07, ya era mañana.

-Jamás le había llevado serenata a nadie, pero creo que valió la pena por poder ver esa expresión en tu cara- murmuro apagando la música de su teléfono.

Yuuri se preguntó qué clase de cara habrá hecho, pero decidió no arruinar el momento con palabras. Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios atraparon los de Viktor.

Nunca había tenido un detalle tan romántico como ese. No creía merecer un gesto como ese.

Los brazos de Viktor rodearon su cintura levantandolo ligeramente y haciendo que tuviera que ponerse de puntitas, olvidó completamente que sus amigos estaban en la habitación, olvidó que ellos se estaban besando en el pasillo de un hotel, olvidó hasta su propio nombre. Lo único que le importaba es que estaba en los brazos de su Alfa, se sentía seguro, feliz, amado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los suaves y carnosos labios de su pareja y en esa bandada de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

-mmm.. Mmmm- carraspeo Phichit haciendo que Viktor abriera sus ojos y lentamente rompió el contacto, depositando a su sonrojado omega de nuevo en el piso. – No creo que deban estarse besuqueando así en el pasillo del hotel, parejita. Entren de una vez-

Ambos se sonrojaron aún más y Viktor entró al cuarto con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Yuuri. – Lamento causarles molestias, pero…- intento disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por Yuko.

-Nada Viktor, no digas nada porque lo que acabas de hacer es la cosa más romántica del mundo así que todos te damos permiso de que tomes a Yuuri entre tus brazos, lo llevas a la cama y consumen su amor-

Yuuri soltó un grito de vergüenza mientras que el ruso sonreía asintiendo efusivamente, demostrando cuanto le gustaba esa idea.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo do Yuu-chan? - exclamó el japonés con la cara ardiendo.

-Es la manera en la que mi esposa demuestra su agrado por Viktor. Debes sentirte orgulloso. Tienes nuestra bendición y nuestro permiso- le dijo Takeshi con los pulgares arriba.

-Gracias, me siento honrado y juro que siempre procuraré a Yuuri. Es el amor de mi vida y planeo consumar nuestro amor – respondió el peliplata imitando las señas de Takeshi.

-¡Viktor! – grito Yuuri.

-Jaja tranquilo Yuuri, ellos solo están bromeando – dijo Phichit intentando mediar la situación, cosa que no lograba ya que los otros dos alfas seguían con los pulgares arriba y sonriéndose en complicidad - Viktor ha demostrado ser un romántico y sabe que no debe presionarte a que te enlaces con el- el tono que uso le quito la sonrisa a Viktor, era una clara advertencia.

-Jamás haré nada que MI pareja no quiera- dijo y enseguida se giró para tomar las manos de Yuuri y llevándoselas a los labios deposito varios besos en sus nudillos – Sabes que esperare todo el tiempo que haga falta-

El pelinegro asintió levemente sin apartar la vista del lugar donde los labios del ruso tocaban su piel, sintiendo unos deliciosos escalofríos erizar su piel.

-Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa. Quería hacerlo más llamativo y todo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y- fue interrumpido por un dulce beso que le quito el aliento.

-Fue perfecto. Gracias-murmuro separándose unos centímetros.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo descansar. Te veo en la noche- dijo el ruso acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Yuuri.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus impulsos, el pelinegro se negó a dejar ir los dedos de Viktor y expreso su más grande deseo – Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo-

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Mari comenzó a toser atragantándose con su propia saliva, Phichit sonrió mientras que Yuko y Takeshi miraban con la boca abierta a su amigo. Viktor parpadeo sorprendido ante la proposición, pero enseguida asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – M e encantaría –

Yuuri le guio hasta una de las habitaciones ignorando las agudas miradas de todos sus amigos, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Invitó a Viktor a dormir con él, estaba solo, en una habitación con su pareja y gracias a su invitación se quedaría a dormir ahí, compartirán una cama y… y…

La mente de Yuuri dejó de trabajar correctamente, los nervios se apoderaron de él completamente. Temía girarse y encontrar a un Viktor dispuesto a todo… a TODO. Que ingenuo había sido. ¿Qué pensaría su Alfa de él?

Espero que el Alfa hiciera su movimiento, que se acercara para tocarlo, que intentará seducirlo o que le noquear a con sus feromonas que le nubla antes el juicio, pero nada de eso sucedió así que volteo para encararlo sin dejar de temblar ni por un segundo.

Viktor admiraba el cuarto en el que Yuuri habitaba, podía captar su dulce esencia por todo el lugar. También podía captar el pánico que sentía su pareja, seguramente se acababa de percatar que ambos estaban solos en un lugar cerrado. - ¿Así que aquí es donde duermes? Pregunto intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Sí, aquí dormimos mi hermana, Yuko y yo- Yuuri se mantenía a la distancia, con la espalda pegada a la puerta – los Omegas-

-Tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntarte ¿Por qué viajaron todos ustedes a Rusia? – la simple pregunta le hizo ponerse demasiado nervioso. Ahí estaba, el momento perfecto para confesar toda la verdad, pero en cuanto fijo su mirada en el chico frente a él todo en su mente volvió a descontrolase para atormentarle.

Viktor era una persona noble, cariñosa y buena. No podía decirle la verdad si eso significaba alejarse de él, perderlo sería un precio muy alto para él. Aunque no pudiera decir las palabras sabía lo que sentía. Amaba a Viktor.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Mentirle y seguir como si nada o decir la verdad y enfrentarse a poder perderlo.

\- Tuve que viajar y ellos me acompañaron, son las personas en las que más confío- decía la verdad, no revelaba nada extraordinario, pero decía la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que viajar aquí? - demasiado listo. Viktor hacia las preguntas precisas.

Pensó un poco su respuesta, no mentiría, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a contar toda la verdad – Creo que la razón principal de estar aquí era poder conocerte-

La sonrisa del ruso no se hizo esperar, en dos grandes brincos llego al lado de Yuuri y tomándole el mentón se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, el japonés pudo apreciar las largas pestañas y los inmensos ojos azules de su pareja. – Me alegra que vinieras- murmuro frotando su nariz con la del pelinegro – No te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote…-

Acorto la distancia robándole un dulce beso, sabía que su Omega aun no estaba listo para unirse físicamente a él, pero eso no quitaba ni por un segundo la idea de enlazarse definitivamente con él de su mente. Añoraba el momento en el que sucediera y al fin se sintiera completo, amado, totalmente seguro de que una persona en el mundo estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

-Yo no creí…no creí que existieras- murmuro Yuuri entre beso y beso. Sintiéndose extrañamente relajado.

Su comentario hizo reír al peliplata que se separó unos cuantos centímetros. –Yo estaba seguro de que existías, pero no sabía dónde buscarte-

El tiempo pareció alentarse, era como si ambos estuvieran viviendo un momento en cámara lenta y ninguno parecía querer romper aquella burbuja. Yuuri repasaba cada fragmento del rostro de Viktor y con cada trozo de piel quedaba más y más maravillado. Un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en su pecho sabiendo que no había persona más afortunada en todo el mundo como lo era él al tener a Viktor.

Un nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse, no podía perder a su pareja. No sobreviviría sin él, pero tampoco podría vivir guardando ese secreto.

-Viktor… no sé cómo decirte esto…- murmuro atragantándose con sus propias palabras. – No quiero perderte. No quiero que nada nos separe porque yo…literalmente moriría sin ti-

-Nada va separarnos, no permitiré que nada te aleje de mí y yo también morirá sin ti- respondió el ruso con los ojos brillando intensamente – Te amo Yuuri-

Antes de poder responderle el ruso se abalanzo hacia los labios del pelinegro, impidiéndole hablar, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, aunque al nipón le diera vergüenza admitirlo, Viktor sabía que también estaba enamorado.

Entre besos y beso ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, sonriendo y hablando de mil cosas sin sentido, las horas pasaban sin que ninguno diera señales de querer terminar la conversación e ir a descansar. Había tantas cosas que no sabían del otro, tantas cosas que querían conocer, tantos sueños que querían cumplir juntos.

\- ¡Me encantaría conocer a tus padres en Hasetsu! - exclamo emocionado el alfa – Oh dios…¿crees que les agrade?- pregunto de pronto luciendo preocupado, sacándole una risa al otro.

-Te amaran- murmuro acomodándose aún más cerca de Viktor, ambos dentro de las sabanas y viéndose fijamente – Y… ¿Tú crees que yo les agrade a los tuyos? - pregunto un poco temeroso.

Viktor dio un pequeño suspiro – Mi madre te hubiera amado, ella falleció cuando yo era un niño y mi padre…bueno, a él no le agrada nadie. Hace años que no sé nada de él, un día me dejo al cuidado de Yakov y simplemente se fue-

-Lo lamento, yo no tenía idea- lo que menos quería Yuuri era que su pareja se entristeciera.

-Está bien Yuuri, no es algo que pueda cambiar. Mi única familia es Yakov y los chicos de la pista…bueno y ahora tu-la cálida sonrisa que le obsequio parecía querer calmarlo fallando totalmente. A simple vista Viktor no parecía una persona solitaria o triste, todo lo contrario.

-Entonces siempre han sido Makachin y tu- murmuro solo por decir algo.

-Ahora si- respondió Viktor y en cuanto dijo aquello su expresión cambio, lucia extrañamente intranquilo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Yuuri acercándose más, sacando su mano de entre las sabanas para posarla en la mejilla del ruso, haciendo tranquilizadores círculos con su dedo pulgar.

El de ojos azules abrió los labios y los cerro en varias ocasiones, sin saber muy bien como comenzar – Viví antes con otra persona. Estuve comprometido y las cosas no terminaron bien- por su rostro Yuuri pudo deducir que eso había lastimado a Viktor.

No se había detenido a pensar que pudo haber alguien más en la vida de su alfa y ahora que lo analizaba era bastante estúpido, un alfa como Viktor debió haber tenido un sin número de oportunidades con otros omegas y con betas. A diferencia de él que no poseía ni un poco de experiencia.

\- ¿Le amabas? - pregunto Yuuri.

\- Creía amarle…pero no se compara en nada con lo que siento por ti. En su momento fue doloroso, pero ahora que te veo a ti agradezco profundamente que no me hubiera casado ni enlazado. Esta persona solo me uso para tener lo que creía que se merecía, riqueza, fama…pero cuando pudo decidió abandonarme- su voz fue bajando poco a poco hasta que le fue difícil al japonés escucharlo. – Nunca me amo realmente solo me utilizo hasta que volviera el alfa del que estaba enamorado y yo tontamente creí que al fin podría formar mi propia familia-

-Oh, Viktor, lo siento mucho- las caricias que le estaba dando se detuvieron, la triste mueca de Viktor le hizo querer borrarla a base de besos, así que no se abstuvo, lleno el rostro de su pareja de tiernos besos.

Los mimos de su pareja le hicieron soltar una débil risa – Pero todo eso está en el pasado, Te tengo a mi lado, a mi verdadera pareja y no pienso soltarte nunca, nunca, nunca- murmuro el peliplata abrazando al nipón de la cintura para acurrucarse aún más cerca.

-Yo tampoco pienso soltarte- deposito un beso en el blanco cabello fascinándose por su fragancia tan fresca y varonil.

-Nos amaremos siempre, formaremos una familia y siempre estaremos juntos. Viajaremos juntos, viviremos juntos y nunca nos mentiremos- cada palabra hacía eco en el corazón del pelinegro pero lo último le clavo una daga, lo que le preocupaba tanto volvió a su mente opacando por completo el momento que estaba experimentando y una acida sensación se instauró en su garganta.

\- Viktor yo tengo que contarte algo…- los ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos - Quiero que sepas que en verdad quiero hacer todo lo que dijiste, pero primero debes saber que…- las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua y el precioso rostro de su alfa no le ayudaban para nada – La organización de Alfas me contacto para venir a Rusia-

Viktor le soltó como si el contacto le quemara, se incorporó y lo miro como jamás lo había hecho antes, con desconfianza - ¿Qué? - pregunto.

-Fueron a mi casa en Japón y me advirtieron que debido a mi condición de omega yo no podía seguir en la pista sin un alfa y que… que podían ayudarme si yo…- intento explicarse, pero cada palabra que decía sonaba peor a lo anterior.

\- ¿Si tú que? - la voz de Viktor salió entrecortada - ¿Si venias a Rusia?- Yuuri asintió mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente -¿Si me enamorabas?-

-No pensaba hacerlo, solo quería ganar un poco de tiempo, pero después te conocí y todo sucedió muy rápido, resultaste ser mi pareja destinada, me enamore de ti y yo…no podía seguir ocultándote esto, no cuando tú fuiste tan sincero y bueno conmigo – Le tomo de los brazos temiendo que el ruso se fuera.

\- ¿Te dieron una carpeta con mis datos? ¿con todo lo que debías hacer y decir para interesarme? ¡Pero que iluso soy! No les basto con hacerlo una vez, tenían que volverme a hacer esto- Viktor se jalo para que el contacto terminara, saliendo de la cama de un brinco.

\- ¿Volverte a hacer esto? - ahora era Yuuri el que no entendía nada, también saliendo de la cama de un brinco para intentar alcanzar a su pareja.

-¿Qué? No te dijeron los de la organización que no eras el primero que enviaban. Casi lo lograban la vez pasada pero no contaron con que ella encontraría a su verdadera pareja y que se largaría con ella después de haberme quitado todo lo quiso. No puedo creer que lo intentaran de nuevo y que yo callera como un estúpido-

-Viktor yo no lo sabía, te juro que no sabía nada de eso- volvió a alcanzarlo, aferrándose a sus muñecas con desesperación. –Yo solo…te conocí y me enamoré de ti-

\- Tu trabajo consistía en hacer que me enamorara. Diciendo y haciendo las cosas exactas para hacerme caer de nuevo- exclamo empujando a Yuuri lo suficientemente fuerte para que este callera al suelo.

-Eso no es verdad, todo lo que vivimos es real, todo lo que te conté es cierto – Yuuri estaba llorando. Sabia el riesgo que corría al decirle la verdad a Viktor pero no se imagino ni por un segundo que la organización lo hubiera intentado antes con otra persona, lastimando a su pareja.

Viktor negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta del cuarto –No te equivoques. Nada fue real, todo estaba fríamente calculado para atraparme-

\- ¡Te amo y eso es real! - grito Yuuri

-No, no lo es- Viktor salió sin importarle las lágrimas ni las palabras del omega. Aunque estuviera sintiendo como se rompía por dentro no lo demostraría, ya había suplicado antes, ya se había caído a pedazos antes y se prometió así mismo nunca volver a hacerlo. Ni por Alessandra ni por nadie más. Ni siquiera por Yuuri. Por muy pareja destinada que fueran.

Escucho como los amigos de Yuuri le llamaban y como el japonés gritaba su nombre, pero no se detuvo, camino hasta llegar al elevador sin voltear a ver ni por un segundo, sabía que si volvía a ver a Yuuri se rompería, se ablandaría y correría para abrazarlo.

No fue hasta que el aire helado de la calle toco sus mejillas que se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas acompañadas de una amarga sonrisa. No sería el fin del mundo, volvería a estar bien y todo sería como si jamás hubiera conocido al patinador japonés.

CONTINUARA...

Si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos primero que nada me disculpo. Se que tarde mucho en este capítulo, pero de verdad que se me ha complicado escribir, aun así, les agradezco a todas las personas que siguen este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, animan a esta novata escritora. Ya saben que los derechos de YOI van a sus respectivos dueños yo solo tomo a sus personajes para escribir mis locuras.**

 **Se acerca el final y eso me llena de un sentimiento extraño. Bueno ya saben que no abandonare este proyecto, seguiré hasta que lleguemos al final de este fic juntos. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0oO**

-Solo quiero explicarte las cosas, por favor Viktor- colgó el teléfono, era el sexto mensaje de voz que dejaba en el trascurso del día. Había intentado comunicarse con ruso desde hace dos semanas. Sin tener ningún éxito.

Sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban opacos, rodeados de unas inmensas ojeras. De un segundo al otro todo se había destruido, había buscado al ruso en todos los lugares que conocía, su primera visita en la pista de patinaje fue especialmente horrible, Yakov lo había sacado a empujones y le dijo que se largará de una vez de Rusia, que no vería a Viktor y que si en algún momento sintió aprecio por el peliplata le dejara tranquilo.

No volvió a entrar al lugar por órdenes expresas del entrenador, pero permanecía todos los días en la acera de enfrente siempre en los horarios en los que el ruso solía entrenaba, pero no había tenido suerte.

No había más que hacer, ayer había recibido una notificación de la organización. Se habían enterado del desastre que causó, dándole tres días para ir a las oficinas de la sede de Rusia y resolver el asunto. Ya no tenía tiempo, mañana sería su último día en Rusia y no había logrado disculparse correctamente.

Se estremeció al viento frío y con pesar se cubrió la cara con sus manos, tenía tantas ganas de llorar de desesperación, se sentía inútil, incapaz de arreglar las cosas. Ya nada podía arreglarse.

Un fuerte golpe en su espinilla le hizo levantar la mirada. Yuri le miraba con desaprobación en sus ojos – Si vas a seguir lamentándote ve a hacerlo en tu hotel—le dijo entre dientes.

-Solo quiero hablar con… -

-No lo harás, no quiere oírte y lo más seguro es que mientras tu estés aquí el no pondrá un pie en la pista. Yakov está llamando a la policía justo ahora, ¡Maldito acosador! -le dijo señalando el interior de la pista. – Por culpa tuya Viktor no puede venir a practicar, sabe que estas aquí-

-Sé que lo hice fue horrible. Que debí ser sincero antes, pero… solo quiero que me escuche, no quiero convencerlo de que me perdone, ni siquiera que vuelva conmigo si no lo desea, pero quiero explicarle, no quiero que piense que él no significó nada para mí—las palabras de Yuuri estaban cargadas de una palpable tristeza—Solo quiero que me escuche-

El ruso resoplo y con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca saco su celular, marcando un número y poniéndolo en altavoz, solo hicieron falta dos timbrazos para que le contestaran – Anciano, esto debe de acabar-

La voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar Yuuri resonó – Ya hablé con Yakov, no pienso ir a entrenar hasta que el deje de ir a la pista-

Aquello le dolió más que cualquier golpe que le hubieran dado antes – Él no se ira hasta que hable contigo y deberías dejar de actuar como una niñita malcriada, enfrenta las cosas como hombre- se escuchó un largo suspiro seguido de sollozos, Viktor estaba llorando – Lo hago por tu bien –

Le acerco el teléfono, ahí estaba su oportunidad de hablar con su pareja y las palabras no salieron de su garganta, no sabía que decirle, no recordaba el discurso que tantas veces había ensayado a solas durante esos largos días que son había visto a su pareja y aun así solo había una cosa que deseaba decirle a su pareja – Viktor- lucho para que su voz no sonara quebrada pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se notaba el sufrimiento y la desesperación en su tono – Sé que crees que todo lo hice porque la organización me lo pidió pero eso es mentira… te agradezco todo lo que me enseñaste en este poco tiempo, gracias a ti descubrí lo que era el amor y siempre… siempre voy a amarte- sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sonrió tristemente poniéndose de pie. Ni pediría perdón ni trataría de escudarse, solo quería que el peliplata supiera que lo amaba de verdad y que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo haría.

Agradeció a Yuri con un movimiento de cabeza, inclinándose levemente en señal de despedida para comenzar a caminar, alejándose del rubio y de la pista donde encontró a su alma gemela.

Se le acababa el tiempo y la verdad era que ya no le importaba.

El rubio le miro alejarse y en esa fría mañana le pareció presenciar la escena más deprimente que había visto en su corta vida – Anciano, sé que te hirió y que te hirieron en el pasado, pero si una pequeña parte de ti aún quiere al japonés te digo que es momento de que reacciones porque creo que esto, justo ahora fue una despedida. - esperaba que Viktor dijera algo, pero al no escuchar nada soltó un suspiro – Se va a ir Viktor ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Mila y tú me dijeron que algún día entendería lo que sentías y perdóname, pero si yo sintiera lo que tú dijiste sentir por el no estaría ocultándome, levantaría mi trasero y buscaría a mi jodida pareja para arreglar las cosas—escucho hipar al otro ruso - ¡Levanta tu mugroso trasero y ve a buscar tu felicidad de una pura vez! – colgó el teléfono. Esperaba que sus palabras y las del japonés sacaran a Viktor de su escondite y esperaba que cuando eso sucediera no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **0o0o0O0oOoO0o0O0Oo**

Llego al hotel desganado, sus amigos estaban guardando sus cosas permaneciendo en silencio o al menos así fue hasta que el cruzo la puerta de su habitación – Yuuri- murmuro su hermana, acercándose a él para acariciarle el cabello con ternura – Está todo listo, si quieres volver a Japón podemos irnos-

-No me dejaran salir de Rusia-murmuro cansadamente – La organización ya dio la orden de que debo presentarme en la sede de Rusia así que… dudo que me dejen ir-

-No te vas a negar a ir con la organización, solo diremos que preferimos irnos a nuestro país y ahí visitar sus oficinas. Entenderán que estas en un país extranjero y que prefieres arreglar todo en tu casa—dijo Yuko siendo abrazada por su esposo.

No lo dejarían salir, conocían las reglas y había fracasado en la misión que le habían dado, era su última oportunidad por lo que ahora tenía que seguir las órdenes que le dieran, su destino les pertenecía a los miembros de la organización de Alfas.

Se encaminó a su cuarto queriendo darse una larga ducha, sabía que tenía mal aspecto y ponerse a llorar frente a sus amigos era algo que deseaba evitar. Antes de poder llegar a su recamara tocaron la puerta.

Todos se paralizaron, el tiempo pareció más lento de lo que en realidad era y Yuuri sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, demasiada fuerza. Cuando giro vio a Phichit ya abriendo la puerta. Sus nervios aumentaron al ver entrar a la señorita Minako. Esta saludo con una leve reverencia, entrando al lugar.

-Buenos días a todos—les dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, sintió las miradas hostiles de todos los integrantes del pequeño grupo japonés. – Quería hablar un momento contigo Yuuri, si me lo permites-

¿Qué más podía perder? Asintió sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales, enseguida todos tomaron un lugar en la pequeña sala, lo que tuviera que decir se los diría a todos. – Lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado—murmuro la chica dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa al pelinegro – Fui a las oficinas Federales para hablar con los agentes y los diplomáticos pidiendo que tu caso sea resultó en tu país, pero por desgracia creen que en tu nación podrías tener ayuda para esconderte o escaparte así que prefieren que las cosas se solucionen aquí. Lo lamento-

\- ¿Escapar? ¿Cómo rayos podemos escaparnos? ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Yuuri necesita ver a su familia! – grito Phichit encolerizado.

-Me temo que eso no podrá suceder. En los papeles que el señor Katsuki firmó estaba expresamente explicado que de fallar en esta misión el Omega en cuestión sería puesto en custodia y la Organización sería la que decidirá la opción más viable para el bienestar del señor Katsuki. – informó de manera estudiada, como si no fuera la primera vez que había dicho aquello.

Yuuri sonrio tristemente – No me dejaran salir de Rusia y no me dejaran ver a mi familia por que podrían ayudarme a escaparme. No tengo intención de hacerlo, la organización puede hacer lo que desee—murmuro.

Sus amigos le miraron asombrados ante la manera en la que hablaba - ¿Estás jugando? – dijo Takeshi y al ver la decaída expresión del Omega se llenó de ira - ¡Esto ni se quedará así! Lucharemos para llevarnos a Yuuri a Japón, llamaremos a los embajadores japoneses, le digo esto agente, nosotros no nos quedaremos en Rusia—dijo amenazadoramente.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo—Minako rebusco en su portafolio sacando un sobre sellado que dejó sobre la mesa – Sus boletos de avión para esta tarde. Ustedes no se quedarán aquí- dijo señalándolos

\- ¿Está loca? ¡No pienso dejar a Yuuri aquí! – grito Phichit.

-Me temo que no tienen opción. Fuera de la habitación hay agentes que les llevarán al aeropuerto en una hora. Por favor alístense para el viaje y el señor Katsuki no estará solo, yo me quedaré con él y lo llevare a su audiencia en dos horas- la mujer les miró con simpatía – No saben cuánto lo lamento, intente que esto no pasara incluso fui al departamento del señor Nikiforov para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer—se estiró para tomar la mano de Yuuri.

Este parecía ido y asintió con la cabeza – Gracias por venir conmigo chicos, pero como les había dicho antes, no van a dejarme salir de Rusia, lo mejor será que ustedes obedezcan, no quiero que tengan más problemas por mi culpa-

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejarte aquí-exclamo Mari sentándose a su lado – No voy a dejarte. Eres mi hermanito—murmuro abrazandole con fuerza - ¡No es justo! No quiero dejarte-

-Ya hiciste todo lo que podías hacer por mi Mari, diles a papá y mamá que voy a estar bien, que me comunicare cuando pueda hacerlo—sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su hermana, queriendo aferrarse un poco más a ella – Ya lo sabíamos, si fallaba era el final. Gracias chicos. Yuko, Takashi… Phichit—le estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de su mejor amigo.

El tailandés sonrió amargamente – No te dejaré—murmuro.

-Nunca lo harás. Siempre estarás conmigo, como lo has hecho desde que te conozco. El Omega que se case contigo será muy afortunado y espero que lo encuentres pronto, estar enamorado es algo hermoso- no se arrepentida de lo que sentía por Viktor y deseaba que su amigo encontrará algo así, sin importar el dolor que sintiera ahora, no se arrepentía– Cuídalos bien. –

Phichit corrió a abrazarlo, negándose a perder a su mejor amigo miro a la señorita Minako – Es un error, yo me casarse con Yuuri, me enlazarse con el—dijo en desesperación – Si es un Omega enlazado la organización tendrá que dejarlo ir, solo dígaselos, dígale que Yuuri es mi pareja-

Minako hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no alterarse, así no funcionaba, la organización ya había situado audiencia y había acortado todos los plazos posibles para decidir el destino del Omega Japonés. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-No… no Phichit, no – murmuro Yuuri tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. – Tu y yo no podemos hacer eso y lo sabes-

-A la mierda el amor y esas tonterías. Yo te quiero y tú a mí, podríamos formar una familia y… - un dedo sobre sus labios le obligó a callar.

-Tu y yo somos familia—los ojos castaños estaban nublados por las lágrimas contenidas – Y por eso no puedo hacerte esto. Hay un Omega esperando encontrarte y se lo que se siente esperar—le beso la frente con amor. Despidiéndose de su mejor amigo. – Estaré bien, se los juro—murmuro viendo a todos.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron tensarse un poco más, Yuuri fue repentinamente abrazado por sus cuatro amigos. Minako se puso en pie y fue a abrir la puerta, enseguida entraron seis hombres con trajes negros y zapatos lustrosos. – Ya es hora de que se vayan-les dijo la castaña. – Cuatro agentes los escoltaran al aeropuerto-

-Usted es una asquerosa bruja-dijo Takeshi tomando a Yuuri de los hombros. Mientras que su esposa no paraba de llorar a espaldas del japonés.

-Lo lamento—murmuro Minako, los agentes se acercaron a ellos cada uno tomo a uno de los amigos de Yuuri.

Cada uno lucho para liberarse, Mari mantenía abrazado a su hermano, negándose a separarse de él – No voy a dejarte-le murmuraba al oído.

-Te amo, Mari-neechan- Yuuri dejo de sentir los brazos de su hermana y vio como uno de los agentes la levantaba, sacándole del cuarto en brazos. Lo mismo que Yuko, otro agente usaba toda su fuerza para empujar a Takeshi.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer al ver como otro se ponía en el hombro a un Phichit que no paraba de pelear para quedarse con Yuuri, ver a su mejor amigo alejarse fue algo que le rompió el corazón.

Y así, repentinamente estaba tan solo como se sentía.

Siguió sentado, con la mirada perdida en la puerta, mientras que los últimos agentes se llevaban todas las cosas de sus amigos, dándole el último empujón a su realidad. Estaba perdido, había fracasado y ahora su destino estaba en manos de la organización más temible para los de su condición. Había escuchado mucho de sus actividades, pero sólo eran habladurías, no había nada en concreto, tal vez porque los funcionarios no dejaban ningún cabo suelto y él era justo eso.

\- ¿Podrían dejarnos sólo por favor? – no se había percatado que los agentes seguían en la habitación hasta que Minako los corrió de forma hostil, cerrando les la puerta en la cara – Bien, no perdamos tiempo- dijo caminando apresuradamente hasta volver a sentarse al lado de Yuuri.

La mujer sacó todo el contenido de su bolso y de su portafolio sobre la mesita de la sala. – En tu audiencia estarán presentes cinco representantes de la OA, un moderador y un representante tuyo. En tu caso será Leo ya que él fue el que inició todo tu expediente. -la mujer parecía bastante estresada – No se me permite estar en tu audiencia, pero puedo ayudarte a prepararte. Quiero ayudarte Yuuri-

La sincera mirada de la mujer le disipó toda duda y asintiendo puso mucha atención, tal vez si conocía lo que sucedería tendría más esperanza de salir bien en todo este asunto. – Te harán preguntas acerca del por qué siendo un Omega no estás enlazado, porque te dedicaste a lo que te dedicaste y como han sido tus relaciones anteriores. Sus preguntas te parecerán vergonzosas e indecentes ya que están hechas para degradar a los Omega que no han podido cumplir su única función, que es procrear- su rostro debió haber expresado lo que pensaba – si lo sé, un asco— dijo estando de acuerdo con él.

Al menos sabía que la castaña pensaba igual que él en algunas cosas.

-Te preguntaran de tus experiencias sexuales, de tus celos incluso de tu cuerpo. Debes mantener la cara en alto y la voz calmada, tampoco debes lucir muy altanero, no les gusta eso. Indagarán en el expediente para que les cuentes acerca de tu misión y el por qué fallaste. Les tienes que explicar que la razón por la cual fallaste fue por culpa del anterior Omega que mandaron para seducir al Alfa Nikiforov. No les eches la culpa a ellos solo a la Omega anterior, eso es muy importante. Tienes que mostrarles que tú estabas cumpliendo las ordenes que te dieron y que estabas teniendo éxito, esa será una de tus armas—Minako hablaba rápido queriendo prepararlo lo mejor posible. – Después de expuesto el caso te darán unos minutos para que expreses lo que desees. Yuuri esto es muy importante, diles que acatarás la voluntad de la organización porque lo que más deseas es servir a tu sociedad y que tu única petición es que te lleven a tu país natal, que deseas tener contacto con tu familia y amigos, debes decirles lo mucho que te necesitan en tu núcleo familiar y lo mucho que tú los necesitas a ellos. Es de vital importancia que te vayas del país-

Algo en la actitud de la mujer le dio a entender que algo no era normal, que algo sucedía y fue en ese instante que se percató de un pequeño detalle - ¿Por qué tengo la audiencia hoy? Mi notificación decía que me presentara en tres días y mañana serían los tres días… ¿Por qué la adelantaron? – le preguntó.

La vio tragar saliva – La adelantaron por qué hay interés—respondió – Debes convencerlos de que quieres irte de aquí- dijo siguiendo con sus consejos queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Espere, espere, ¿Cómo que hay interés? ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto.

\- Es inusual Que alguien como tú esté aquí así que generas interés, quieren saber dónde acabarás—dijo nerviosamente la castaña.

Yuuri se acomodó los lentes por el puente de la nariz y con aún más nervios pregunto - ¿Dónde puedo acabar? –

Minako le miro con ternura y Yuuri pensó que le diría algo que le causaría aún más angustia, pero al parecer ella no quería asustarlo aún más – No pensemos en eso. En la audiencia se decidirá todo y es en eso en lo que debes concéntrate, nuestra única misión es que te den permiso de viajar a Japón—una alarma comenzó a sonar y la mujer rápidamente miro su celular – Debemos salir ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo. – murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Yuuri la imitó – Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa—intento caminar hacia su cuarto pero la mano de Minako no se lo permitió.

-No te conviene hacer eso, créeme. Si vas muy arreglado es una enorme ofensa, muéstrales tu debilidad y eso te ayudará a regresar a casa—le jalo con fuerza. El Omega parecía triste e indefenso y eso era perfecto para demostrarle a los de la organización la fragilidad de su condición Y así tal vez librarse de su destino. – Vámonos - abrió la puerta y los dos agentes que estaba en el corredor se colocaron uno en cada lado del pelinegro, no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras mientras avanzaban hasta salir del hotel. Abordaron una limusina y ya sentado comenzó a apretarse las manos con nerviosismo, a pesar de saberse en una terrible situación no sentía nada más que un vacío en el pecho, tal vez la razón de aquello era que el amor de su vida, su alma gemela le había dejado y sabía que sin él la vida pintaba terriblemente monocromática.

La Omega sentada a su lado le rodeo en un cálido abrazo, acercándole un poco más en un gesto maternal – Lamento mucho que todo saliera mal. Entiendo lo que querías hacer, debe haber confianza y honestidad con tu pareja, sea destinada o no.- la mujer parecía querer consolarlo – No te sientas mal, hiciste lo correcto lo que ocasiono todo el desastre fue la intervención que hizo la organización-

-No debí haber aceptado venir- el japonés bajo la mirada.

-No digas estupideces. Aquí estaba tu destino, debías venir aquí, debías encontrar a Viktor y debían enamorarse- Minako lucía enfadada – Se supone que es así como las cosas deben pasar. Se supone que todos debemos encontrar a la persona que está destinada a complementarnos, pero no siempre es así, hay veces que naces, vives y mueres sin encontrar a esa persona – se giró para verlo y tomo su mano con fuerza – Lo que te paso a ti es un milagro –

Sonrió agradecido, aunque no pudiera expresarlo abiertamente sabía de lo que Minako hablaba, a pesar de que las cosas resultaron de ese modo no se arrepentía, había encontrado a su alma gemela y siempre estaría agradecido por ello.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino y el auto se detuvo. Contuvo el aire y un escalofrío bajo por su columna, uno de los agentes le abrió la puerta a Minako y ella le jalo del brazo para que la siguiera. – Vamos – le ordenó llevándolo del brazo por las instalaciones del lugar, subieron hasta el tercer piso del edificio, caminaron hasta la tercera puerta de la derecha, la mujer camino hasta el escritorio de una chica de anteojos y cabello corto. – Buen día, tenemos cita de audiencia, Yuuri Katsuki—

La mujer pareció revisar en sus archivos y pasado un rato asintió. – Si gustan esperar a que los llamen—Minako agradeció y de nuevo jalo al japonés hasta que ambos llegaron a la pared.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Mantente sereno y no los mires directamente a los ojos, no tardarán mucho en llamarnos y ya adentro no podré acompañarte- la mujer del escritorio les hizo un ademán con la mano. – Bien, vamos-

Yuuri sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en el rostro de sus amigos, de su familia, en las ganas que tenía de volver a Japón. En todo lo que había perdido y en lo que había ganado con el viaje y sin poder evitarlo el rostro sonriente de Viktor llegó a su mente haciéndole sentir a un más triste y decaído que antes. Estaba a punto de enfrentar lo que antes le había dado tanto miedo y lo único que de verdad le aterraba era no volver a ver a Viktor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, sé que merezco piedras por haber tardado tanto y no voy a dar escusas. Lo lamento profundamente pero como dije antes, no voy a dejar inconclusa la historia, la terminare, lo juro.**

 **Agradezco que lean, que me den sus comentarios y que disfruten de esta historia, estamos cada vez más cerca del final y agradezco profundamente a todos los que apoyaron y siguieron la historia. Esto va por ustedes, los quiero y les juro que no leeremos pronto.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les pareció. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron sus patines en el suelo. No solía ser así de descuidado, pero justo ahora lo que menos le importaba era tener todo su departamento en orden. Se había desconectado totalmente de todo. Le mandaba mensajes a Yakov y a Yuri solo para saber si el japonés seguía visitando la pista.

Recibía más mensajes de los que mandaba, la mayoría de los miembros de su equipo le pedían que regresará a entrenar, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Su celular estaba lleno de mensajes de Yuuri, no había querido leer ninguno ni escuchar su buzón de voz por el miedo que tenía de escuchar la voz de su… de Yuuri.

Sintió ardor en sus ojos, había pasado un largo rato llorando y no por que estuviera triste, se sentía enojado. Furioso al verse de nuevo engañado. También sentía su corazón roto y un nudo en el estómago, sus sentimientos querían desbordarse, pero los intentaba reprimir cada vez con más fuerza.

Se puso en pie y en estado zombi camino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y así poder despejarse, aunque sea un poco, miro su rostro en el espejo y soltó un largo suspiro, se veía peor de lo que esperaba, ojeroso, agotado y con los ojos hinchados.

Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de estar así; lo que el menos deseaba era volver a experimentar la agonía de una depresión. Tenía que evitarlo.

Regresó con paso lento a su habitación, deseoso de volver a tirarse entre las sábanas. Se sentó en la orilla justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Le tomó y al ver el nombre de Yuuri en la pantalla sintió una punzada en su corazón. No quería hablar con él, el simple hecho de escuchar su bella voz le harían dudar y eso era lo que menos necesitaba. Dejó que la llamada entrará a buzón y enseguida le llegó la notificación de otro mensaje de voz.

Se recostó con el celular aún en la mano, debatiéndose en escuchar o no su buzón. Estaba seguro que ahí encontraría la voz de su pareja y aun no estaba listo para aquello. Sin checar nada borro uno a uno los mensajes, apretando las teclas con más fuerza de lo usual.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar antes de terminar con su tarea. El nombre de Yuri apareció y el parecido con el nombre del Omega volvió a hacer que su corazón doliera, se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar - Hola Yuri—murmuro como saludo.

-Anciano, esto debe acabar—le dijo molesto. Comprendía a su compañero, pero no tenía ánimos para nada y aunque fuera una actitud infantil no podía cambiarla.

Respondió con voz cansada - Ya hablé con Yakov, no pienso ir a entrenar hasta que el deje de ir a la pista-

– Él no se ira hasta que hable contigo y deberías dejar de actuar como una niñita malcriada, enfrenta las cosas como hombre- las palabras del ruso le hicieron sentir un hueco en el pecho, soltó un leve sollozo que seguro había escuchado el rubio – Lo hago por tu bien –

Escucho como el teléfono pasaba de una mano a otra, sus manos temblaban mientras involuntariamente contenía el aliento – Viktor- noto el sufrimiento y la desesperación en su tono de voz, esa voz que tanto amaba y la que temía tanto escuchar– Sé que crees que todo lo hice porque la organización me lo pidió pero eso es mentira… te agradezco todo lo que me enseñaste en este poco tiempo, gracias a ti descubrí lo que era el amor y siempre… siempre voy a amarte-la voz de su Omega se rompió, escucho su llanto, su dolor, su pena y sintió ese sufrimiento como propio. La imagen del japonés llego a su mente y su instinto de protección peleo con todas sus fuerzas para ganarle a su razón.

A pesar de lo que había pasado sabia que amaba a Yuuri como nunca había amado a alguien, amaba cada pequeño detalle de él, cada defecto, estaba completamente enamorado del Omega. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Quería estar con su pareja, con su alma gemela - Anciano, sé que te hirió y que te hirieron en el pasado, pero si una pequeña parte de ti aún quiere al japonés te digo que es momento de que reacciones porque creo que esto, justo ahora fue su despedida. - Su amigo decía la verdad, pero sus emociones le impedían formular palabras– Se va a ir Viktor ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Mila y tú me dijeron que algún día entendería lo que sentías y perdóname, pero si yo sintiera lo que tú dijiste sentir por el no estaría ocultándome, levantaría mi trasero y buscaría a mi jodida pareja para arreglar las cosas—comenzó a hipar con mas fuerza sin poder evitar el llanto - ¡Levanta tu mugroso trasero y ve a buscar tu felicidad de una puta vez! –

Yuri le colgó el teléfono y el sonido de la línea vacía hizo eco en su habitación. Se sintió solo, como nunca antes. No había forma de que así acabara todo, no quería que su vida fuera un horrible e interminable vacío y sabía que en eso se convertiría sin la cálida y colorida presencia del japonés.

Sus piernas más agiles y decididas que su mente le hicieron ponerse de pie tomo la chaqueta de su perchero situado en el recibidor y con más determinación que nunca salió de su departamento.

Yuri tenía razón, debía buscar su felicidad, quería terminar con los malentendidos, con la incertidumbre y el dolor que le había carcomido el interior en los días pasados. No lo había hecho por orgullo o enojo, se había alejado porque tenía miedo, más miedo del que jamás había podido imaginar. No quería ser herido por el pelinegro porque sabía que eso le mataría y sin darse cuenta había estropeado las cosas, el mismo se había puesto en la peor de las situaciones.

Corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, su casa no quedaba tan lejos de la pista de patinaje y esperaba tener la suerte de chocarse con el japonés y arreglarlo todo de una vez por todas.

Cuando llego no vio a nadie en la entrada, pero eso no le hizo detenerse, entro en busca de su compañero de pista, la mayoría de los patinadores ya estaban ahí practicando sus rutinas y no le fue nada difícil encontrara al rubio - ¡Yuri! - le grito haciendo que este le volteara a ver.

No fue el único que le miro - ¡VIKTOR! – grito Yakov- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ, VESTIDO ASI? - le recrimino, pero ignorando a su entrenador, el peliblanco entro a la pista con sus tenis y debido a la velocidad con la que iba se patinó ligeramente, su rodilla izquierda se estrelló contra el hielo y tuvo que apoyarse con las manos para volver a ponerse en pie.

Escucho murmullos a su alrededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros se acercaron para socorrerlo o sacarlo de la pista, pero poco importaba, no había nada que lo detuviera, - ¿Dónde está? - murmuro mientras seguía su camino hasta llegar al lado de Yuri.

\- ¿Yo que voy a saber? ¿Eres tú el que salías con él? - Le dijo con su usual mueca de desagrado – ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ve por el! O que acaso tienes mie…- sus palabras frenaron al darse cuenta del estado en el que iba el Alfa.

Su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados, enmarcados por unos círculos negros, su piel demasiado pálida, su cuerpo más delgado de lo que lo había visto antes, traía una camisa arrugada y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron no quedo ninguna duda. Viktor estaba asustado y jamás lo había visto asustado.

Dio un largo suspiro y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo hacia la salida de la pista – Vamos, iré contigo a buscarlo- dijo Yuri.

\- ¡YURI, A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! ¡TIENES TRABAJO! - Yakov volvió a gritar y volvió a ser ignorado - ¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO CARAJO! -

Mila y los demás patinadores se acercaron a su entrenador para intentar calmarlo, conociendo a ese par era casi imposible que los convencieran a quedarse además de que el hecho de que Viktor estuviera en la pista era un gran paso y lo mejor era ayudarlo para evitar que volviera a enclaustrarse.

Aunque gritara y mostrara enfado, Yakov se sentía orgulloso, sus dos mejores patinadores estaban haciendo justo lo que debían hacer, esperaba que las cosas se solucionaron de una vez por todas y recuperar la atención de ese par. Porque, aunque Yuri lo negara, había estado desastroso en los últimos días debido a la preocupación que sentía por Viktor.

Dejarles marchar era lo más sensato y deseo que las cosas de arreglaran para bien de su pupilo. Viktor merecía vivir feliz.

Los dos Alfas salieron de la pista corriendo y tomaron un taxi en la avenida para dirigirse al hotel en el que se hospedaba la caravana japonesa. Sin embargo, el tráfico que había en esa parte de la ciudad les hizo retrasarse aumentando la ansiedad que de por sí ya sentía el peliblanco.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – dijo Yuri intentando transmitirle ánimos, no servía de nada que Viktor entrara en pánico. Sin embargo, la actitud relajada del rubio se fue perdiendo conforme los minutos pasaban y seguían en el mismo punto. - ¿Por qué demonios hay tanto tráfico? – Exclamo ya con desesperación, harto de seguir en el mismo lugar.

El pobre chofer pego un brinco por lo sonoro y agresivo del grito y algo asustado miro a sus pasajeros por el retrovisor. – Debe haber un accidente más adelante- murmuro algo acongojado.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamo Yuri.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Viktor abrió la puerta del taxi y salió corriendo del auto.

-¡Viktor!- le grito Yuri quien rápidamente saco su cartera y le pago al taxista antes de salir corriendo detrás de su compañero. Ambos corrían entre los carros hasta llegar a la banqueta para poder continuar sin el peligro de ser atropellados, gracias a su condición física iban a gran velocidad sin importarles mucho la gente que les miraba por ir corriendo como locos por las calles de la ciudad.

Tenía que llegar a ver a Yuuri, deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, que perdonara su estupidez y que se había equivocado al reaccionar como lo hizo.

\- ¡VIKTOR! ¡VIKTOR! - Una voz diferente secundo la de su compañero de pista y eso le hizo voltearse y buscar de donde provenía aquel grito, pero no vio nada extraño, todas las personas seguían su curso, como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez se lo habría imaginado.

Yuri le alcanzo y se detuvo a su lado - ¡Estás loco o que! ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en el taxi? - le recrimino, pero al ver como este no le prestaba nada de atención le golpeo el brazo - ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! - grito.

\- ¿No lo escuchaste? - pregunto Viktor – Creí oír…-

\- ¡VIKTOR! - de nuevo el grito. La cabeza de alguien conocido se asomó por la ventanilla entreabierta de un auto negro. - ¡VIKTOR! – grito Phichit, antes de que alguien le cubriera la boca y le hiciera meterse en el carro.

El ruso corrió hacia el auto viendo como la ventanilla se subía rápidamente, al llegar golpeó el vidrio varias veces - ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Phichit! – grito y al ver que no le abrían comenzó a gritar en ruso- ¡Ayuda! ¡Lo están secuestrando! –

La gente alrededor le voltearon a ver y al reconocerlo algunos de los demás conductores y de los peatones se acercaron a ayudarle.

-Tienen a un amigo mío – dijo Viktor y junto a otras personas comenzaron a golpear el auto. - ¡Alguien llame a un Policía! -

De pronto la puerta del copiloto se abrió y bajó un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro, vistiendo un traje que parecía muy costoso. El hombre busco en sus bolsillos su billetera y saco una identificación de ella. – Soy un agente de la organización de Alfas y estoy en una misión. Les pido que se retiren-

-Puedes ser quien te dé la gana, pero te estas llevando a un Alfa a la fuerza y eso en este país y en cualquiera es un secuestro- dijo Yuri poniéndose al lado de Viktor.

-Como dije, esto es un asunto oficial y no es de la incumbencia de nadie- el agente hizo el intento de volver a subir al carro, pero la mano de Viktor le sostuvo del brazo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza azotó al tipo contra el vehículo, le tomó del cuello impidiéndole respirar correctamente. – Vas a dejarlo ir- murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Si Phichit estaba ahí lo más seguro era que su Omega también estuviera en el auto y no había forma en que lo pudiera dejar con la organización, representaban un peligro para su pareja y su instinto le exigía destruir cualquier amenaza.

La voz del amigo de Yuuri volvió a escucharse esta vez desde el fondo del carro – Se llevaron a Yuuri- La organización se lo llevó a su audiencia y no quieren regresarlo a Japón –

Eso enfureció por completo al peliblanco - ¿Dónde está mi pareja? – murmuró con voz baja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no destrozar al otro Alfa frente a él.

-Ese no es asunto suyo. El omega ha sido puesto bajo custodia- el agente no se dejaba intimidar y lo más probable es que solo estuviera haciendo su trabajo, pero en la mente del ruso solo estaba el hecho de que aquel hombre ocultaba información que le serviría para tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Acertó un golpe en la boca del estómago y otro en la mejilla del agente - ¿Dónde está? – volvió a golpearlo.

-Señor Nikiforov le pido que se controle-pidió el chófer, saliendo del vehículo con las manos en alto – Este asunto ya no está en nuestras manos, solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo-

Viktor miro al chófer soltando al agente, abrió la puerta trasera y vio a Phichit, este estaba esposado y a su lado otro agente le sostenía con firmeza - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

El tailandés le miro con desesperación – Se llevaron a Yuuri, como él no logró que tú le aceptaras como pareja definitiva La Organización de Alfas se lo llevó, no lo dejan volver a Japón –

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Viktor sintiendo un frío recorrerle la espalda.

-Si se lo llevó la organización deben estar en las oficinas del centro. – dijo Yuri – no debemos perder tiempo- le dijo dándole un empujón para impulsarlo a seguirlo.

Phichit le tomo de la mano en un impulso, impidiéndole que se fuera– Por favor… ayúdalo- pidió en un tono de súplica.

Asintió, el tailandés no tenía por qué pedirle aquello, no había forma en que dejara a su pareja sola con los de la organización. Salió detrás de su compañero, poco importaba todo lo demás, solo quería poder llegar al lado de Yuuri, abrazarlo, asegurarse que estaba bien.

Aumento su velocidad para alcanzar al rubio y lado a lado volvieron a correr por la banqueta. Viktor ignoraba porque Yuri conocía la ubicación de las oficinas, pero agradeció internamente que el rubio tuviera esa información, al menos no perdería tanto tiempo buscando donde ir. El tiempo era vital.

El imponente edificio se veía a lo lejos, rodeado de una reja de color blanco. Banderas de diferentes países ondeaban en la inmensa explanada. A pesar de la distancia logró vislumbrar todos esos detalles. -La entrada es por aquí- Yuri giro en la esquina, entrando por una de las puertas laterales. Corrieron sin parar hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal donde un guardia de seguridad les impidió el paso.

-No corran dentro de las instalaciones- les reprendió con rostro severo.

Ambos se disculparon y caminando lo más rápido que podían llegaron a la recepción, una chica con una bella sonrisa les recibió. -Bienvenidos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – pregunto.

-Estamos buscando a Yuuri Katsuki – dijo apresuradamente el ojiazul.

La chica tecleo algo y miro el monitor – No trabaja aquí nadie con ese nombre y en los archivos no hay ningún Alfa registrado con… –

-Es un Omega, lo trajeron unos agentes- dijo Viktor interrumpiéndola con la ansiedad brillando en sus ojos.

La secretaria cambió su expresión enseguida, su hermosa sonrisa desapareció por completo y sus ojos bajaron a su escritorio intentando evadir sus miradas – Me temo que no puedo darles ninguna información con relación a los casos de los agentes por cuestiones de seguridad. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles? –

\- ¡Que basura! ¡Escuche, unos tipos se llevaron a la pareja de Viktor! ¡Están cometiendo un delito! – grito Yuri.

-Según las leyes. Un omega debe estar al lado de su alfa y nadie puede interferir, ni siquiera la organización así que le pido… devuélvanmelo- la voz que salió de la garganta de Viktor no se parecía nada a la que usualmente utilizaba. Estaba casi suplicando.

La mujer soltó un suspiro – Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarle. Desconozco la razón por la que los agentes se llevaron a su Omega y de ser así se pondrán en comunicación con usted muy pronto. –

Los dos rusos le dirigieron una mirada cargada de resentimiento y con más decisión que antes Viktor corrió hacia el ascensor, intentando pasar la zona del recibidor. No escucho los gritos de Yuri ni como la señorita hacía sonar la alarma llamando a seguridad, no le importaba nada más que no fuera Yuuri.

Sintió como era sujetado y aventado al piso y de reojo pudo ver que el rubio era tratado de igual forma, a pesar de ello no dejó de luchar. Usando toda la fuerza que poseía y que le daba su condición de alfa para luchar.

Se quitó de encima a dos, pero enseguida otros volvieron a inmovilizarlo - ¡Suéltenme! - grito enfurecido, acertado un puñetazo a la quijada de uno de los de seguridad dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Esto ocasionó que los otros Alfas se sorprenderán y distrajeran unos segundos, cosa que aprovecho Viktor para escabullirse entre ellos.

-Señor- la recepcionista se acercó cuidadosa – Si esto continúa tendré que llamar a las autoridades, le pido que se tranquilice- intentaba razonar con el así que supuso que debía verse demasiado peligroso, casi salvaje.

Era normal que los Alfas perdieran el control, pero debido a su condición también era excusable muchas de sus acciones, estaban privando lo de su pareja y eso ponía a cualquier alfa en un estado de emoción violenta.

-Solo quiero que me lo devuelvan- rugió con una voz ronca y profunda – ¡Devuélvanme a Yuuri! – grito.

Todos tensaron sus cuerpos al escuchar la voz de mando de Viktor, casi nunca la usaba, pero esta vez sus emociones y sus instintos estaban sobrepasando su parte racional.

\- ¿Nikiforov?¿Viktor Nikiforov? – la voz de mujer irrumpió el momento de tensión y rápidamente una mujer de cabellos castaños llegó hasta el - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –

-Estoy buscando a Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri, es mi Omega… - respondió y fue rápidamente interrumpido por la mujer.

-Él no es su Omega, usted lo rechazo- las palabras de la mujer eran tan ciertas que las sintió como una bofetada en el rostro, llenándose de vergüenza.

Yurio, quien ya estaba en pie con un guardia de cada lado, se acercó a Viktor – Si, fue un idiota, pero está aquí para remediar su error- dijo.

La mirada de la mujer les hizo sentir que algo había ocurrido, algo malo – Acompáñenme por favor- les hizo un gesto con la mano a los dos patinadores para que la siguieran – Gracias Grecia, yo me hago cargo- le dijo a la recepcionista que asintió agradecida.

Miraron a la mujer con desconfianza, podía ser un truco para quitarlos de la recepción, habían causado un gran alboroto y eso era un inconveniente para la organización, los hacía quedar mal.

-Síganme por favor- murmuró la mujer, pero no vio que ellos se movieran – Soy la agente Minako, me asignaron el caso del Omega Katsuki Yuuri y créanme… - se acercó unos centímetros a ellos – Quiero ayudar, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo. –

Viktor le miro sorprendido - ¿Conoces a Yuuri? –

-Como dije, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Minako camino rápidamente y esta vez el par de rusos corrieron tras de ella. – Adelantaron la audiencia del señor Katsuki y decidieron trasladarlo a las instalaciones del salón Velvet-

Yuri bufo - ¿Qué carajo significa eso? – preguntó sin dejar de seguirla.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles. Los del consejo aún están reunidos en la cámara y debemos aprovechar eso – Minako tocó brevemente una puerta con sus nudillos y antes de que alguien respondiera giro la perilla y entró – Mil perdones por irrumpir de esta forma, pero es de suma importancia que hablemos con usted…es-

La voz de la castaña resonó y retumbó en las paredes ocasionando un fuerte eco. Frente a ella no estaban los cuatro miembros del consejo como esperaba, estaban trece alfas mirándola con detenimiento.

-No está permitido que irrumpan en esta sala agente Minako- dijo una mujer regordeta de cabellos rubios – Le vamos a pedir que se retire, ya terminamos nuestro trabajo por hoy-

La castaña pareció temblar, pero su determinación más grande que su miedo – Lamento mucho la intromisión, pero es de vital importancia que hablemos con ustedes. Hace unas horas traje al Omega Yuuri Katsuki ante este honorable consejo dado que él había incumplido con un contrato con la Organización de Alfas-

\- ¡Calla de una vez! -dijo un señor maduro de barba - ¡Los asuntos del consejo son confidenciales! ¿Quiere ser arrestada por desacato? –

-Sé que es confidencial pero no hay nadie aquí que no sepa de este caso en cuestión – ella sigo hablando con decisión, extendió su mano y tomo el brazo de Viktor – El señor Nikiforov está aquí personalmente para llevarse a su Omega, el señor Katsuki por lo que el contrato no se rompió en ningún momento y les solicitamos que liberen al señor Katsuki-

Un hombre con el cabello entrecano se puso de pie y todos los demás Alfas le imitaron con la mirada baja – Me temo que eso no sucederá-

\- ¿Por qué? – la voz de Viktor resonó en el lugar - ¡Estoy aquí para llevarme a mi Omega! ¡Es mi derecho! –

-Lo seria si el Omega estuviera marcado, pero como todos pudimos comprobar eso no se ha llevado a cabo, el Omega sigue siendo virgen y libre, eso es un riesgo. Seguimos el procedimiento establecido para estos casos y como sabe, agente Minako, el Omega ya está en el salón Velvet- el señor se cruzó de brazos – Pueden retirarse – les dijo.

\- ¡Ni crea que nos iremos, viejo decrépito! – grito el rubio.

La cara de Minako mostró horror al igual que las de los demás miembros del consejo. Nadie le habla así a él presidente del consejo. Nadie

-Aunque él no está marcado es mi pareja. El problema era que Yuuri no tenía un Alfa, eso ya se corrigió y en su siguiente celo lo marcare así que les pido que me lo devuelvan- Viktor intento llamar la atención a su persona, lo que menos quería era que su compañero de pista se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

-El caso ha sido enviado a otro departamento y no nos es posible cambiar el veredicto que se ha dado. No podemos ayudarle – dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y lentes cuadrados.

-Entonces… ¿Quién puede ayudarme? ¿Con quién debo hablar para recuperar a Yuuri? – pregunto el peliplata con la desesperación impregnada en la voz.

Los agentes del consejo se miraron entre ellos y todos fijaron su vista en el presidente.

El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza - No podemos ayudarle. Las leyes están hechas para cumplirse y no podemos hacer ninguna excepción, los procesos deben seguir su curso. –

Iba a replicar, a gritarle todo lo que había intentado contener, la rabia, el desprecio, el miedo, todo lo que sentía, pero antes de que pudiera volver a comportarse como un Alfa neandertal Minako le tomó del hombro, apretándolo suavemente – Gracias por su tiempo-

Se giró jalando a Viktor con un brazo y empujando a Yuri con el otro, ignorando las quejas de los Alfas al ser sacados de la cámara.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – se quejó Yuri.

-Ellos ya hicieron lo que podían- dijo la mujer ganándose que Viktor la mirara atentamente – Nos dijeron que ya no pueden hacer nada para detener el proceso porque el expediente ya no está en sus manos. Ellos iban a juzgar si el objeto del contrato era o no legítimo y si fue cumplido o no, al dar un veredicto suceden dos cosas- callo un poco mientras respiraba profundo-Si el sujeto es un Alfa se debe poner bajo la custodia de otro Alfa y si el sujeto es Omega será llevado al salón Velvet – les explicó.

El rubio bufo – ¡El salón Velvet esto!, ¡El salón Velvet aquello! ¿Qué rayos es el salón Velvet? – preguntó de mala gana intentando apresurarse, dando grandes pasos para alcanzar a los dos adultos.

-Es un lugar donde se reúnen Alfas de todo el mundo, personas importantes, adineradas o bien conectadas- Minako entro en una pequeña oficina, un escritorio entre archivos, una computadora y una silla. – Llevan a los Omegas que se consideran peligrosos y los ponen en subasta-

Viktor levantó la mirada y un nudo se formó en su estómago. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Subasta? - ¿Una subasta? ¿Venden a los Omegas? – pregunto con furia.

Minako asintió con la cabeza – Ellos no lo ven así, creen que le hacen un favor a un Omega solitario. –

\- ¡Entonces ellos los compran! ¿Quién pague más se lo queda y qué? ¿Qué les hacen? – pregunto Yuri.

Los dos adultos guardaron silencio. Ambos sabían lo que le harían a Yuuri, el Alfa que pagará más tendría el derecho de marcarlo y volverlo de su propiedad. -No dejaré que eso pase- murmuró Viktor ente dientes.

-Entonces necesitarás esto- le extendió una tarjeta de la Organización Élite – Con ella te permitirán el acceso y esto – tomo una pequeña hoja de papel y escribió algo en ella – Es la dirección y la hora de la subasta. No tengo datos del orden en que se presentarán así que te recomiendo llegar lo más pronto que puedas, la única manera en la que puedes recuperar al señor Katsuki es que tú seas el que lo gane en la subasta –

-Lo haré, daré todo lo que tengo si es necesario. No dejaré que otro lo tenga, Yuuri es mi pareja, es mi única pareja – miro a la mujer frente a él y tomo sus manos con delicadeza – Gracias por tu ayuda- se llevó las manos a sus labios y beso con gentileza el dorso de cada una.

La mujer parpadeo sonrojada sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda – Un placer- murmuró para después carraspear para aclararse la voz – Deben ir. No tiene tiempo que perder y debo advertirles… - les miro con severidad – Hay interés en el caso del señor Katsuki, pocas veces he visto que los procedimientos se den tan rápido o que las subastas sean de día-

La advertencia de la agente les hizo mirarse el uno al otro con algo de temor.

-Lo más probable es que ya exista un comprador interesado que haya pedido rapidez en el proceso, debes estar preparado para eso y les pido que vean lo que vean, sin importar lo que sea mantengan la cabeza fría. No pierdan la compostura en ningún momento o los de seguridad los retiraran de la estancia y ahí si puedes despedirte de tu pareja para siempre- Minako no quería asustarlos, pero era de vital importancia que ellos mantuvieran la calma en todo momento – El objetivo es rescatar a Yuuri-

Viktor asintió – Una vez más, gracias – le dijo a la mujer – Vamos Yuri, no tenemos mucho tiempo- salió corriendo de la oficina siendo seguido por el rubio.

La hora de la subasta era en una hora en un salón de eventos en el centro de la ciudad. Apenas tenían tiempo para llegar y rogaba que no hubiera ningún contratiempo y que todo se arreglara o no se perdonaría haber perdido a su pareja por sus miedos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus comentarios y solo por ello decidí subir este capítulo un poco más rápido. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ustedes saben que YOI no es mío, solo me encanto lo suficiente como para inspirarme a escribir.**

* * *

-Muy bien, muy bien. Mallie un poco más de delineador en esos ojos- la Omega caminaba por el lugar, revisando que cada detalle estuviera perfecto.

Veía a cada uno de los Omegas y los preparaba detenidamente, según ella debían verse perfectos para tener mejores oportunidades en la subasta.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz, preguntándose como otro Omega podría trabajar en esto, era humillante estar en aquel lugar. En el momento en el que piso aquel edificio se apoderó de él una sensación de desasosiego, el lugar estaba lleno de un aroma floral con un toque de canela, no le agradaba para nada y le eriza a la piel.

Su audiencia había sido peor de lo que esperaba, primero le hicieron preguntas de rutina y cuando ya se estaba sintiendo un poco más tranquilo, uno de los Alfas le preguntó sobre su vida sexual. Si había tenido relaciones íntimas con otros Alfas, que sí contaba con cualquier experiencia para después enumerar las prácticas sexuales para asentar si tenía alguna, a la segunda mencionada ya estaba rojo y a la décima sentía una terrible incomodidad.

Le preguntaron de su celo y como se las arreglaba durante este. Si el mismo se aliviada o si alguien más lo hacía por el, si tomaba supresores y como los conseguía.

Una vez terminado esto le preguntaron sobre Viktor, lo que había sucedido, como había sucedido, que sí llegaron a algo más íntimo ¿Qué cosa es más íntima que el amor?

Le hicieron quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo para que lo examinarán, lleno de vergüenza tuvo que soportar que le tocarán, que lo examinarán y que le tomarán fotografías. Cuando le pidieron que volviera a colocarse sus prendas sentía sus ojos arder y con la mandíbula apretada procedió a vestirse lo más rápido que podía.

El veredicto, sería llevado al salón Velvet en el cual sería debidamente preparado para la subasta de ese mismo día.

No tardaron nada en trasladarlo, le pidieron que se duchara y ahora estaba en una habitación con más Omegas como el. La mayoría tenía una triste mirada y la sensación en el lugar era de miedo. Todos los que estaban ahí tendrían su mismo destino.

-Yuuri- le llamó la mujer, se puso de pie por obligación – Tu saldrás detrás de Michele Crispino- dijo señalando a un hombre castaño.

Se colocó como le indicaron, pero con la vista en el suelo sintiendo un tenso nudo en su estómago. Esperando a que algo pasará, algo que cambiará la situación.

Lo poco que le habían dicho era que debido a que era un Omega no marcado era un peligro para el mismo y para los demás así que debían cambiar eso. Lo llevarían a un salón donde los Alfas lo verían y si les gustaba lo comprarían, después de ello el sería llevado a otra habitación donde el Alfa que le compró lo marcaría.

Dejaría de ser libre. Le pertenecería a otra persona… a alguien que no era Viktor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el chico de enfrente le miraba con atención – No les demuestres miedo- le dijo.

Yuuri sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y con un rápido movimiento de mano se limpio el rostro – No es miedo- murmuró el japonés.

-Si no es miedo entonces es tristeza y ese sentimiento es aún peor-respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos – De nada sirve la tristeza. A esos bastardos les gusta ver a los Omegas con la cabeza abajo y la mirada en el piso-

Yuuri no entendiendo por qué aquel desconocido le daba tantos consejos si sin dudar también era la primera vez que estaba ahí. - No todos, Viktor no es así – murmuro.

-Si eso fuera cierto tu no estarías aquí- el chico soltó un suspiro – Los Alfas son bestias insaciables –

Unos fuertes gritos hicieron que su conversación cesará. Varios hombres traían a un chico. Dos le sostenían de los brazos y otros dos tenían apresadas las piernas – ¡Clara! ¡Clara! ¡Sédalo! ¡Sédalo! – grito uno de los hombres.

La Omega corrió y al llegar al lado del chico sacó un aplicador inyectándolo, enseguida dejó de luchar, se desvaneció en los brazos de los guardias. Yuuri pudo ver sus ojos, de un color obsidiana, pero estos parecían perdidos, seguramente por los medicamentos que acababan de inyectarle.

-Es el último-dijo uno de los guardias secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Gracias, yo me encargaré a partir de ahora – Clara hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda, indicándole a los sujetos que salieran del lugar. – Dando problemas desde el principio—murmuró entre dientes – Todos, terminen de prepararse en lo que yo le cambio de ropa a nuestro último invitado. No pierdan tiempo- ordenó, saliendo del lugar para ir por la ropa, dejando al chico en el suelo alfombrado del salón.

-Pobrecito- murmuró una chica de cabellos rubios que se acercaba con lentitud hasta hincarse a su lado.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó otro, acercándose también.

-Otro Omega - dijo Michele – Con la misma mala suerte que todos aquí- murmuró en voz baja.

De nuevo se escucho la voz de Clara que ya traía un conjunto para el chico en el suelo, idéntico que el de todos los demás. Una playera blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color. El cuello de la playera dejaba al de cubierto su cuello tanto del pecho como de la espalda para que todos vieran que no había marca alguna.

-Bien, quiero que se formen como les indique. Solo un cambio de planes. Señor Katsuki, intercalare entre usted y el señor Crispino al señor Altin – murmuró señalando al chico en el suelo. – Bien, deprisa, deprisa –

Los Omegas obedecieron, formándose todos como les indicaban. Yuuri vio como dos sujetos se pusieron al inicio de la fila y señalaban a alguien en la fila, les vio mover los labios, pero le fue imposible escuchar que decían. Les vio hablar con el primer Omega y este obediente extendió su brazo; uno de los sujetos sacó una jeringa inyectándole algo para después pasar al siguiente Omega y así sucesivamente.

Los hombres caminaban poco a poco, inyectando a todos hasta llegar a Michele Crispino.

-Su brazo por favor – le dijo el sujeto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Michele desconfiado y aleja do su brazo para evitar que le agarrara.

-Es un medicamento que todos los Omegas de la subasta deben usar. - murmuró el otro hombre.

Crispino negó con la cabeza – No estoy enfermo, no lo necesito-

-Lamentablemente no es negociable, cariño – dijo Clara acercándose al ver la situación – Es necesario y recuerda que ahora debes hacer todo lo que la organización te indique—le tocó el hombro con suavidad – No dolerá, es bueno para ti-

Aun así, el castaño volvió a negarse, pero fue fuertemente agarrado de los hombros por uno de los hombres mientras que el otro sujetaba su brazo y en un rápido movimiento inyectó la sustancia.

Tan rápido como le atraparon le soltaron para hincarse e inyectar al chico que estaba inconsciente en el suelo - ¿Qué harás con este? No puedes sacarlo en este estado- pregunto uno de los hombres mirando a Clara y esta le dedico una enorme sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano dio a entender que poco importaba.

-Lo de él solo es un mero trámite- dijo la Omega y sin quitar esa torcida sonrisa tomo el brazo de Yuuri, acariciándolo levemente – Hay algunos Omegas que tienen mucha suerte-

Los otros se acercaron al japonés – Su brazo- supuso que era estúpido negarse o resistirse, no serviría de nada, así que extendió el brazo y aparto la mirada para no ver la aguja, sintió el piquete y como le soltaban el brazo. –Ya está hecho-

-Gracias chicos, pueden retirarse- los hombres salieron por orden de la Omega – Bien. Todo listo- Clara camino rápidamente hasta llegar al inicio de la fila, le acomodo un mechón de cabello rubio al primer Omega de la fila, queriendo que luciera perfecto. – Buena suerte a todos-

Las luces se atenuaron un poco y la melodía de un piano lleno la estancia. Un murmullo llego hasta los vestidores del salón haciendo notar que ya no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Una cortina blanca semitransparente y un telón de terciopelo rojo les escondía de la vista de los Alfas, Yuuri sabía que eran Alfas, podía olerlos y la mezcla de aromas le hiso saber que eran muchos, demasiados para su gusto.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió que se mareaba por la mezcla de tantas esencias dominantes, una parte de el, la que era puro instinto le pedía que corriera, que en ese lugar no estaba a salvo, pero aquello seria inútil. Estaba ahí para ser vendido como una cosa cualquiera y detrás del telón estaba su futuro comprador.

Se enfrentaba a su mayor miedo, ser tomado por alguien que le controlaría por el resto de su vida, alguien que no era Viktor. Su estomago se revolvió, quería vomitar y conforme se escuchaban mas voces esa sensación se hacía más y más intensa. Ya no escuchaba nada, los latidos de su asustado corazón le impedían escuchar otra cosa, así que no se percato cuando la música del piano se detuvo, ni del estruendo de los aplausos.

Solo quería que esto acabara. Quería estar cara a cara con su futuro dueño y poder salir de ese espantoso lugar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Llegaron lo más pronto posible, de hecho, aún no dejaban pasar al salón. Estaban en una pequeña recepción, los nervios estaban asaltando a los rusos y estos iban aumentando conforme la salita se comenzaba a llenar de gente.

-Asqueroso- murmuró Yuri con los brazos cruzados, le daban arqueadas solo de pensar que todos esos hombres y mujeres estaban ahí para comprar a un indefenso Omega, era repulsivo.

-Yuri- le llamó Viktor que aún mantenía la vista fija en sus manos, estaba inclinado con los codos en las rodillas, sentado al lado del rubio – Gracias por acompañarme, por hacerme reaccionar, sin no fuera por ti yo… -

\- ¡Basta anciano! Sabes que odio los sentimentalismos—dijo el rubio con las mejillas coloradas – vamos a salvar a tu cerdo y salir de aquí-

Viktor soltó una risotada – No se por que le llamas cerdo- dijo

-Bfff… porque lo es. Tienes un pésimo gusto- Yuri quería seguir molestándolo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa una mujer con traje se acerco para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-El salón está listo, acompañen me por favor – dijo educadamente, mostrándoles el camino que debían seguir para llegar al salón de la subasta.

Los dos patinadores se pusieron en pie y caminaron entre la gente, la mayoría de los demás Alfas eran personas más grandes que ellos, algunos incluso eran ancianos. Las miradas y las falsas sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, al parecer se estaban evaluando entre ellos en silencio, como una bestia salvaje midiendo a sus contrincantes.

El salón Velvet era más pequeño de lo que se había imaginado, quince mesas con cuatro sillas cada una situadas alrededor de un escenario. Un inmenso telón de terciopelo rojo, un piano que en ese momento estaba siendo tocado por un joven, un podio de acrílico con un micrófono.

Tomaron lugar en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario y enseguida un hombre de barba y una hermosa chica se sentaron en los lugares vacíos - ¿Están libres estos lugares? – pregunto el hombre.

Viktor sonrió – Claro, adelante- mostró su amabilidad y el otro chico pareció feliz.

-Muchas gracias, estoy algo nervioso de estar aquí. Jamás había venido a estas cosas—murmuró el chico, - Soy Emil y mi compañera es Sala- extendió su mano al presentarse y señaló a la bella mujer a su lado la cual sonrió levemente.

-Mucho gusto—murmuró Viktor – Soy Viktor y el es Yuri. También es la primera vez que estamos aquí-dijo de manera cortes volteando a ver el escenario y sus alrededores.

\- ¿En verdad es la primera vez? Estas demasiado tranquilo para que eso sea cierto – la voz de Sala y su tono de incredulidad les hizo volver a voltear – Pareces acostumbrado-

-No sabía que los adornos podían hablar—murmuró Yuri de una forma grosera y pedante haciendo que la mujer le dirigiera una fría mirada por su comentario tan ácido.

-Yo no sabía que permitieran la entrada a niños, esto no es una guardería – Sala se cruzo de piernas sonriendo con superioridad – Deberías estar en tu casa jugando o algo así-

-Tienes valor Omega, no creas que por que estas tapada de pies a cabeza no puedo notar tu aroma tan empalagoso—replicó el rubio.

\- ¡Yuri! – le reprendió Viktor – lo lamento mucho-

-Es valiente el chiquillo para hablarme de esa manera como si fueran superiores, un par de Alfas dispuestos a comprar a sus parejas- dijo la chica apretando los dedos en sus antebrazos, dejando pequeñas marcas en forma de media luna. – Son asquerosos- Sala se puso en pie y se fue caminando hacia la salida del salón, dentro sentía que se ahogaba entre los intensos aromas de los Alfas.

Viktor y Yuri le miraron alejarse sin decir nada, jamás habían visto a una Omega con ese espíritu combativo, la chica parecía estar furiosa.

-Les pido que la perdonen, no es fácil para nosotros estar aquí – Emil sonrió tristemente, mirando sus manos con atención – Se siente culpable-

Yuri bufo enfadado y cruzándose de brazos y piernas fingió ignorar las palabras del rubio. Viktor por otro lado miro atentamente al joven – No tienes por qué disculparte, Yuri no quiso ser grosero. –

La sonrisa de Emil se volvió cada vez más pequeña hasta que desapareció de su rostro – Estamos muy nerviosos. Nunca hemos estado en una subasta—dijo siguiendo en su intento de explicar la actitud de la Omega.

\- ¿Entonces que hacen aquí? —Viktor se giró para quedar cara a cara con el otro.

Emil soltó un largo suspiro y sus ojos brillaron con la misma tristeza que acabo con su leve sonrisa – Vine por el amor de mi vida. Michele, el hermano de Sala-

\- ¿Qué? Espera… pensé que esa mujer era tu Omega – el ojiverde se acercó a los dos adultos para que nadie más que ellos escuchasen sus palabras.

Esperaron pacientemente a que el otro respondiera, pero antes de que aquello sucediera Sala volvió corriendo hasta su asiento, respirando entrecortadamente – Ya es hora—murmuró.

Todos los demás Alfas ocuparon sus lugares y la estancia se lleno por completo, el piano dejo de sonar y con una reverencia la persona que tocaba se despidió de los visitantes.

Un hombre pulcramente vestido con un traje en color blanco y con el cabello atado en una coleta en la espalda subió al podio –Buenas tardes. En nombre de la organización quiero darles la bienvenida, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírselo a los meseros que gustosos les atenderán, tenemos bocadillos y vinos listos para su degustación. Seré su anfitrión esta tarde así que les explicare brevemente. – el hombre acomodo unos papeles y ajusto el micrófono para que estuviera perfecto. – Esta tarde se llevará a acabo la subasta interina OMX74-B009. Se subastarán 12 Omegas que están en resguardo de nuestra Organización, todos los presentes pueden ofertar por el que gusten, si su oferta es la ganadora deberán ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida, mis compañeros están listos afuera del salón para darles más instrucciones, les quiero hacer hincapié en que en esta subasta solo pueden adquirir a uno de los Omegas disponibles. Así que les recomiendo que estén seguros de su decisión antes de ofertar. Las ofertas se harán en dólares americanos ¿Tienen alguna duda? –

El chico espero pacientemente a que alguno preguntara algo, pero al ver que nadie hablaba prosiguió – Perfecto. En este momento damos por iniciada la subasta-

El telón fue subiendo poco a poco y una cortina transparente quedó descubierta. Los latidos del corazón de Viktor aumentaron, se sentía más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado.

- ** _El primer lote_** – de entre las cortinas emergió un chico, no pasaba de veinte años, el cabello rubio le cubría parte del rostro – Matías Callero. Omega de origen estadounidense, dieciocho años. Ojos cafés y cabello rubio natural. Virgen y sin ninguna experiencia. La pugna empieza en 3 mil dólares. –

Las ofertas comenzaron y para sorpresa de los rusos no tardaron más de siete minutos en que el estadounidense pasó a pertenecerle a un hombre de apellido francés.

- ** _Segundo Lote_** \- está vez fue el turno de una chica.

-Esa pude haber sido yo- murmuró Sala en voz baja y solo los de la mesa escucharon su tono cargado de melancolía.

Emil le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa – No lo íbamos a permitir-

-Lo se y por eso mi hermano será vendido como una cosa. Que estúpido- la Omega resoplo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar en ese instante.

- ** _Tercer Lote-_**

-El quería protegerte—Emil soltó un suspiro – Me suplico que te protegiera aun a costa de él-

Viktor seguía la conversación en silencio dándose una idea clara de lo que había sucedido y del porqué ellos dos se encontraban ahí.

-Debiste negarte, después de todo el es tu pareja – Sala le miro con desprecio – Debías protegerlo a el y ahora no estaría a punto de ser vendido-

 ** _-Sexto Lote-_**

-De haberlo hecho la que estaría a punto de ser vendida serias tu – el tono de Emil cambio a molesto – Sabes que no permitiría eso y yo no puedo negarle nada a Micky –

 ** _-Octavo lote-_**

Yuuri rozó el hombro de Viktor para llamar su atención – No eres el único que viene a rescatar a alguien—le dijo – Patético, ¿Cómo alguien podría comprar a su pareja en una de estas cosas? –

-Hay veces que solo te queda esa opción. – respondió Viktor – No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar el amor y por eso cuando llega a tu vida no debes dejarlo ir o te arrepentirás toda la vida-

El rubio se quedo pensativo, las palabras de su compañero de pista estaban cargadas de amarga verdad. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía debido a su juventud, había veces en que maldecía su edad y su inexperiencia. Quería crecer y sentir lo que los demás, esperar entusiasmado la idea de encontrar a la persona que con solo una mirada le quitara el aliento.

- ** _Décimo Lote-_** las cortinas dejaron pasar a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos morados-Michele Crispino, Omega de origen italiano. 22 años, a pesar de que ya no es virgen cuenta con poca experiencia sexual. Solo a tenido un amante, no tiene marca. La pugna comienza en 8 mil dólares-

Emil levantó la mano enseguida.

-Tenemos ocho mil, ¿Alguien ofrece nueve mil? – preguntó el anfitrión. Un hombre de edad avanzada levantó la mano – Tenemos nueve mil ¿Alguien ofrece más? –

-Quince mil-grito Emil levantando su mano.

-Tenemos quince mil ¿Alguien ofrece más? – espero unos segundos – Bien Quince mil a la una… -

-Dieciocho mil- grito el mismo anciano. Parecía demasiado interesado como para dejar ir al italiano.

Viktor se estresaba al ver a Emil y a Sala cada vez más desesperados por conseguir al Omega, en verdad quería que el rubio ganara. Se notaba que amaba profundamente al chico que no desprendía su mirada de ellos.

\- ¡Veinte mil! – gritaron Sala y Emil al mismo tiempo.

-Veinte mil ¿Alguien da más? - dijo el chico mirando al Alfa anciano –Uno, Dos, Tres. ¡Adjudicado!

El grito de júbilo de Sala y de Emil resonó en el lugar, los dos se levantaron y a toda prisa se dirigieron a la salida, Michele estaba llorando con una sonrisa agradecida, sabia que la pesadilla había terminado para el, ahora podría volver a casa, junto a su hermanita y junto a su terca pareja.

Igual que los anteriores Omegas, fue acompañado detrás de la cortina blanca, desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes del lugar, Viktor y Yuri sonrieron aliviados de que la situación resultara de aquella manera.

- ** _Onceavo lote-_** con cada Omega Viktor sentía que su corazón saltaba de lo nervioso que se sentía, esperaba que el siguiente fuera Yuuri y a la vez temía ver a su pareja en esa situación. La cortina se abrió, tampoco era Yuuri.

Era un joven de tez tostada y ojos negros, pero a diferencia de los demás esta estaba siendo acompañado por dos hombres, uno a cada lado sosteniéndolo y haciendo presión en sus hombros lo pusieron de rodillas, humillándolo.

-Otabek Altin, originario de Kazajistán, 18 años. Un omega con experiencia y un carácter indomable. Les aseguro que será un reto poder dominar a un Omega. - Su comentario le saco varias risas a los compradores. –La pugna empieza en 12 mil dólares-

Viktor vio como iniciaban las ofertas. Si ese era el penúltimo lote significaba que el siguiente seria su pareja, se removió incomodo en su asiento y giro para decirle a Yuri que era hora, tenían que estar atentos en el siguiente lote, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

Yuri tenía la mirada fija, sus pupilas dilatadas, los labios ligeramente abiertos y sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Yuri? - le llamo, pero su compañero no le escuchaba, parecía perdido.

-…Tu…- murmuro el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa formándose en su rostro-…Te encontré-

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
